Team Possible Turns Evil!
by Aero Tendo
Summary: What part of the title is unclear? Both Kim and Ron turn EVIL thanks to Drakken getting the idea that if they were evil, that they'd be perfect henchmen and no one would be left to stop him. Only Rufus can save the world now, or will he?
1. Chapter 1: The Evil Plan

Team Possible Turns Evil 

AN: Ever wonder "What if Kim AND Ron turned evil?" Read on to find out! Drakken sets things in motion to make just that happen but as usual with his plans, they don't work out quite like he originally planned.

Chapter One: The Evil Plan 

(Drakken's Lair)

Drakken says, "Why does Kim have to always defeat us! If only she was evil she could work for us!" Then suddenly Drakken gets an idea and grins before saying, "Why not? It is a perfect solution to my problem!"

Shego stops filing to say, "Whatever idea you have, I'm going to file it in the 'bad idea' section." Drakken yells, "Why must you do that Shego? You don't even know what my idea is yet!"

Shego resumes filing and says, "None of your ideas ever work, so it is a safe bet."

Drakken says, "I am going to turn Kim Possible and her sidekick evil! Then with them working for us, there will be no one to stop us from taking over the world!" before he does his evil villain laugh.

Shego pauses in her filing and looks at Drakken before saying, "That plan just might work… but I don't know, I get a bad feeling about this."

Drakken looks at Shego and yells, "Shego!" before he then returns to his normal voice and says, "I need you to go out and steal something from Henchco for me."

Shego stands up and says, "Let me guess, the attitudator… right?" Drakken growls and says, "Don't be lip with me Shego! Just go get two of them!"

Shego puts away her file and starts to walk, "Ok, I'm off to go get them. I'll be back as soon as I sneak into Henchco."

Drakken rubs his hands together, laughing evilly before he says, "Soon Kim Possible and that buffoon be working for me and the world will finally be under my control!"

Shego returns a couple hours later with a helmet in each of her hands and says, "I've got them Doctor D, two helmets ready for transforming two annoying save-the-world teens into evil henchmen."

Drakken grins and says, "Good Shego, now we can begin operation, Possibly Evil and make it so that Kim Possible and her sidekick work for the side of evil and us!" Before he does his villain laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Capture

**Team Possible Turns Evil **  
** Chapter Two: The Capture**

(Middleton)

Kim and Ron were walking home from school and holding hands together, and neither one of them got an odd look for it even though it had been barely two months since they had gone to the prom.

Kim smiled over at Ron and he looks back at her while Rufus resides in their pocket. Kim says, "Want to come over tonight and watch some movies Ron? The tweebs won't bother us since they'll be over at my cousin's house playing videogames until 9 tonight."

Ron nods and says, "Sure, I'd like that KP." Before he gives her hand a tender squeeze, which she returns. Neither of them are paying much attention to anything else or they would have noticed that in the sky is one of Drakken's blue hovercrafts that is being piloted by Shego.

Drakken is looking through binoculars and lets out a low grr before saying, "How hard can it be to find two teenagers in this town! He continues to scan the ground below even as Shego heads away from the direction of Kim and Ron's homes, which they had both visited already looking for them.

Meanwhile Kim and Ron walk unaware that they are being hunted by their arch nemesis Drakken.

Wade Load was in his room in front of his computer playing a computer game when suddenly a signal interrupts his game playing and a single box pops up to replace the game screen that reads "Drakken and Shego in Middleton!"

Wade punches a few keys to zero in on Drakken and Shego and finds that they are at an altitude of 100 feet and moving at a slow pace towards Kim's school. He then looks up where Kim is by searching for where Ron is since he still had the chip in him because he knew they were always together these days, even more so than in the past.

Wade gasps as he sees that the two signals are almost on top of each other! He quickly punches a few keys to signal Kim's Kimmunicator.

Drakken shouts, "There they are!" as he spots them and points down to in front of them. Shego grins and starts a dive with the hovercraft before she pushes a button on the console, which pops out two odd-looking nets that resembled butterfly nets.

Kim hears the Kimmunicator do its familiar beeping and she lets go of Ron's hand to pull it out of her pocket and pushing the button to turn it on. She says, "What's the sitch?" and sees that Wade is looking concerned. Wade says, "Kim! Drakken and Shego are in Middleton and it looks like they're headed your way!" Kim frowns and says, "How close?"

Ron cries out and says, "Kim look! It is Drakken!" as he points. Kim looks up and sees Drakken barreling down at them and says, "Never mind Wade, I see them." Before pushing the off button.

Drakken swoops down and scoops up Ron in a net even as Kim dives to the side, barely avoiding it!

Shego turns around the hovercraft and stops, smiling down at Kim. Even Drakken was smiling and that was not a good thing even as Ron struggled in his net and crying out for Kim to help him.

Drakken says, "Surrender Kim Possible or things are about to get rather unpleasant for your sidekick!" and to prove his point he pushes a button on the console which shocks Ron badly enough to make him pass out.

Kim cries out, "Ron!" with a hand out in the air as if she could touch him. She gives Drakken a cold, hard and angry look even as Drakken says, "That was low, should I try a higher setting Kim? Your choice, surrender or watch him fry!"

Kim grits her teeth and promises to give Drakken a good hard punch for Ron when she escapes. She says, "Alright Drakken, I will come along quietly as long as you agree not to hurt Ron any further!"

Drakken laughs and nods to Shego who flies down and scoops up Kim in the other net. Drakken says, "I have done it! I've captured Kim Possible!" while Kim looks sadly at the unconscious Ron and the net is close enough to hers that she can reach out and touch him. Kim is relieved to find him none the worse for wear before she remembers that Rufus was in the pocket and checks his usual pocket to find that Rufus is alright as well.

Kim shouts up at Drakken, "What do you want with us Drakken? You've never stooped to kidnapping us before!"

Drakken laughs and says, "That's for me to know and you to find out! Oh, and believe me, you won't believe what I have in store for the two of you! We are going to be such a good team!"

Kim is baffled by his words and shouts, "I'll never work for you Drakken!" Shego grins down at Kim and says, "Don't worry Kim, soon enough your whole attitude will change."

Kim looks worried at the cryptic meanings and looks at Ron again, looking like he is asleep. She wonders if the two of them will be able to get through this one this time. She thinks to herself, "If I have to go, I am glad that I was with Ron in my final hours."

Wade is in a panic as he detects Drakken's signal leaving Middleton with Kim and Ron's signals.

Kim remains quiet so that Drakken will gloat as he normally does but this time for some strange reason, he doesn't do that and that worries her even more.

Drakken shocks the nets halfway through the flight and when Kim comes to, she finds that she is bound to the wall with Ron hanging beside her to her right. She is relieved to see Ron waking up and that he recognizes her.

Both Drakken and Shego approach them with their hands behind their backs wearing big evil smiles on their faces. Kim looks defiantly at them and says, "You won't get away with this Drakken!" with Ron saying, "Yeah, what she said Drakken! We've defeated you before and we'll find a way to do it again!"

Drakken's grin becomes bigger and he says, "Oh, I think your crime fighting days are about to be over for the two of you." Before he pulls out the attidunator helmet that they recognized from before when Ron had become evil with Shego pulling one out from behind her back.

Kim gasps as she suddenly realizes what they plan to do! She shouts, "You can't turn us evil!" With Ron saying, "No! I don't want to be evil again!" and he squirms, trying to escape from his restraints but fails.

The two teens try valiantly to escape with an still unconscious Rufus in Ron's pocket, they didn't stand a chance. Drakken puts the one he is holding in his hands to Ron's head and Kim watches as Ron shouts "Noooo!" before the helmet goes to work, draining the essences out of him and flooding back the evil ones only.

Kim sheds a tear before Shego says, "Your turn Kimmie" and sticks it on top of her head. She tries valiantly to fight against the machine as it starts to work on draining her of her good and evil. It doesn't seem to drain as much as it did for Ron, but then neither Shego nor Drakken notice before only the evil is pumped back into her. Leaving both Kim and Ron, now for all purposes agents of evil.

Drakken and Shego both remove the helmets and Drakken says, "How do you feel?" to which Ron opens his eyes and a wicked smile appears upon his face and he starts to laugh evilly before he says, "I feel positively wicked!"

Shego looks at Kim and says, "How do you feel Kimmie?" to which Kim opens her eyes and her eyebrows furrow before she says in an dark, evil voice that gave Shego the chills, "I'm feeling very evil… there is much work to do so release me at once!"

Kim swings her legs forward and grabs Shego to pull her very close so that the only place Shego can look is Kim's eyes and she sees the fiery rage within, the darkness freed within. It is at this very moment that Shego realizes that they had just made a BIIIIIIIIG mistake and is scared, so she does as Kim tells her to do and frees her before she does the same to Ron.

Drakken laughs evilly and says, "I've done it! I've finally got Kim Possible and her sidekick on my side! The world is mine!"

Ron shouts, "The world is ours!" and does his evil laugh along with Drakken's even as Kim gives Shego another scary look with a decidedly evil sneer that somehow looked out of place on Kim's face to her before Kim starts to laugh just as loud and evilly as the other two with Shego backing up at the sight of their laughing.

Shego had a very bad feeling that this plan was about to go very wrong. She also had the feeling that Drakken and her would come to regret making them evil and she did not like that thought at all, not one bit.

* * *

AN: Well, here is a much longer chapter. The previous one was just a short intro chapter. What do you all think about how Kim and Ron turned evil? Just wait until you see Chapter Three:) Just how evil can Kim and Ron be? Well, let's just say that Drakken will be wishing he had that evil level detector from Henchco.  



	3. Chapter 3: Evilness Doers

**Team Possible Turns Evil**

**AN: Here's a song I twisted to evil (Call me, Beep Me, now titled Call Me, Beep Me, Fear me) **

_Ooohh yeahh yeah  
I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to rule the world  
You can't stop me  
Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble_

_There is nothin I can't do  
I am danger, so here I come to stir things up  
Just know that I am on my way _

It doesn't matter where or  
When there's trouble,

_I'm there makin' it  
If ya just call my name  
Kim Possible _

Call me, beep me if ya  
Wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay

_I just can't wait until I hear  
My cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything's gonna be bad for you  
_

_Whenever you need me to scare a baby  
Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me _

Message clear, I am here  
(Let me reassure you)  
I'm never gonna leave you alone  
(I am on my way)  
You can always count on me to scare,  
When it gets sticky I'll help you see

_My way's the right way,  
I will help you find your way to being scared of me  
(Help you find your way to being scared of me) _

It doesn't matter where or  
when there's trouble needed  
If ya just call my name

Call me, beep me if ya  
wanna reach me

**Chapter Three: Evilness Doers**

The trio was laughing with an uneasy Shego watching before Kim suddenly stopped laughing before Shego could back up enough to get to a door and she says in a loud, clear voice, "Where are you going Shego?"

Drakken stops laughing as well before Shego could answer and says, "Shego! Now is that any way to treat our new henchmen in our plans to take over the world?"

Both Kim and Ron give each other that sideways look to each other that says, "That is what HE thinks!"

Shego looks at the two of them and says, "Dr. D I think we made a big mistake." Backing up again as she sees that look in Kim's eyes.

Drakken laughs and says, "That's silly Shego! Now that Kim Possible and the Buffoon are evil they won't be trying to stop us! They are on our side!"

Ron does the villain laugh before saying, "That's right! Why should we fight when we are going to rule the world and I'll have all of the Nakkos in the world! Boo-yah!" and then does his annoying villainous laugh again.

Shego wasn't totally surprised by what Ron had said after the last time he was evil, but for some reason she was chilled to the bone whenever she looked at Kim.

Kim grins evilly at Shego before she turns to Drakken and says, "Actually Drakkie, I think you're wrong about one thing."

Drakken didn't like being called Drakkie and says, "Wrong? What am I wrong about?" before suddenly Kim moves quickly to pick up Drakken by the collar. She says, "About who is going to be the henchmen in our little deal." Kim's eyes were green but as Drakken looked into them, he could see a terrible blackness within and if he could have, he would have gone blanch-white at that moment but as it was all he could manage was a whiter shade of his normal blue.

Drakken manages to pull his eyes away and meekly shouts, "Shego! Help me!" He looks at Shego who seems hesitant to help Drakken before she says, "Why me?" before she ignites her hands in her trademark green plasma fire.

Shego jumps at Kim, intending to knock the two apart but Kim just looks coolly at Shego and swings Drakken around so that his feet slam into Shego in mid-air. She is sent backwards onto her back.

Kim does another spin, this time tossing Drakken so that Shego has to roll to her side to avoid having Drakken land face first into the ground where she would have been. Kim doesn't waste any time as she dashes forward, doing a few flips to gain some air and does a jump kick from way up high that makes Shego put up her arms in a block. Still, the impact knocks Shego off her feet again, sending her to the ground.

Drakken groans and turns around to see that Ron has walked up to him and with a wild, evil look in his eyes he says, "Who's the little fish now?" to which Drakken hesitates to say before Ron moves closer and grabs Drakken by the collar.

Ron moves his face so close to Drakken's that Drakken can feel Ron's breath before Ron says, "Think about it Drakken, you've been playing a small fish in a big pond and now you've created the big fish for the big pond! There's no one more better at evil than Kim and I!" before throws back his head in a evil, villain laugh.

Drakken looks to where Kim and Shego are fighting and notices that Shego actually looks afraid of Kim! Kim is being relentless in her attacks on Shego, which forces Shego to be on the defensive even with all her training and her plasma powers, Kim still seemed to have the upper hand.

Ron looks back at Drakken and grins as he follows where Drakken is looking to see Kim slam Shego into one of Drakken's machines very hard and laughs as Shego goes right through it!

Drakken looks scared as he realizes that Shego was right! Kim and Ron were too evil for anyone to control! Ron lifts Drakken up and says, "Look at it! Isn't it beautiful? The pure destruction! The mayhem! The violence!" before he does another villain laugh.

Drakken knew that he had no chance when Shego holds out her hand and says, "Enough! I give up! I surrender! Just no more!" Kim stares at Shego and says, "Who's in charge?" Shego's shoulders slump and she says softly, "You are…" before she is picked up by Kim with one hand and Kim says, "Who is in charge? Louder!"

Shego gulps and says loudly, almost shouting, "You are! Kim Possible!" Kim grins and does a villain laugh that sends chills through both Drakken and Shego while Ron joins in with his own laughing.

Drakken and Shego look helplessly at each other, wondering what they can do now that Kim and Ron were too evil for either of them to control and in charge now?

Ron grins and says, "I think I'll become Zorpox the Conquer again, that was so much fun the last time and I really looked good in that costume!" He tosses Drakken to the side and says, "Get me my costume Drakken and step on it!" He grins as Drakken meekly says, "Yes sir, Mr. Zorpox, Sir!" and runs off to the clothing department for his lair.

Ron looks at Kim and says, "Hey Kim, we need a name for you too! Any ideas what you want to be called?"

Kim looks down at Shego before she drops her to the floor and says, "I think… I'll be called, the Red Flame." She starts walking towards Ron, stepping on a part of Shego as if she wasn't even worth moving her foot to avoid stepping on her.

Shego grabs at her leg where she was stepped on and starts to grrr when Kim whips her head towards Shego with those angry eyes, causing her to stop suddenly and wave weakly to her until Kim turns her head away and resumes walking towards Ron.

Kim looks at Ron and says, "What do you think of my new evil name, Zorpox?" Ron looks back at Kim with a grin and says, "I think it fits you my beautiful red-haired partner in crime."

Kim grins as she stops before Ron and says, "I'm glad you approve… partner." She then wraps her arms around Ron and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Shego looks at the two kissing, wondering if she can use this to her advantage before Rufus finally pops his head out of Ron's pocket and sees the two of them kissing. So Rufus dives back into Ron's pocket to give them their moment, not realizing that they are both very evil.

Shego slowly picks herself off the floor and limps towards the door that would take her down to the medical wing where Drakken's doctors would take care of her.

Drakken passes by the medical wing on his way back with a Zorpox costume and sees that Shego is getting bandaged up pretty good. He pauses to walk in and say, "Shego? Are you all right?"

Shego shakes her head and says, "Do I LOOK all right, Dr. D?" Drakken looks sad and says, "For what it is worth Shego, I am sorry. I had no idea that they'd turn on us like this."

Shego takes a slow breath in, since she hurt where Kim had kicked her and says, "It is all right Dr. D. It isn't like you had any idea that things would turn out like this, but the next time you get the bright idea to mess with Kim and her sidekick. Keep them to yourself!" Shego growls a bit at the last part, which makes Drakken, step back in fear that she was going to attack him but instead she winces in pain and leans back to let the doctor finish up.

Drakken says, "Don't you worry Shego, I'll figure a way out of this and then we'll crush them for what they have done to us!" while waving his fist in the air dramatically.

Shego says, "Sure Dr. D, but until then we are at the mercy of our creations." Drakken says, "What have I told you about being a downer?" Shego just ignores him as she winces again while the doctor fixes her up. After a few moments, the doctor steps back and says, "Ok, that should do for a while."

Drakken says, "Take good care of Shego, Dr. Tania!" Dr. Tania nods and says, "Don't you worry Drakken, with her powers she tends to heal much faster than your average person. I think she'll be up and beating up good guys in as little as three days."

Drakken sighs and says, "Well, I better go and deliver this costume before he gets too impatient." Shego says, "About that, Dr. D…" Drakken says, "What is it Shego?"

Shego says, "They're having a villain couple moment, if you know what I mean." Drakken says, "What do you mean? I don't have time for guessing games!" Shego growls and says, "They're kissing you idiot!" Drakken recoils at being called an idiot and says, "You don't have to get all snippy about it, Shego!"

Shego raises one flaming hand and immediately regrets it as a bolt of pain hits her. Drakken takes this as a sign for him to leave and he quickly runs from the room with the costume in hand.

Kim is just breaking the kiss with Ron when Drakken comes into the room and sees the two staring at each other before he says, "Um… Zorpox, sir… I have your costume as you requested."

Ron and Kim continue to ignore him for a minute more before Ron says, "Very good Drakken, bring it here!" Drakken walks forward as Ron and Kim part. Ron snatches the costume from Drakken as soon as it is within range and he laughs, "Boo-yah! Zorpox is back and here to stay!" before giving a villain laugh.

Kim turns to Drakken and says, "Drakken, I am now Red Flame and you will go make me a costume that is fitting of the name. Oh, and make sure that there is at least one matching color to Zorpox's costume. He IS my partner after all!"

Drakken gulps and nods, "Right away Red Flame!" before he runs back to where he had gotten the Zorpox costume. Drakken and the outfitter discuss that to make for a while before they get started. In no time at all, a new costume is made and Drakken delivers it to the main control room where Ron aka Zorpox is busy doing something to his belt and Kim aka Red Flame is working on some plans at the planning table.

Drakken says, "Here is the costume as you requested, Red Flame… I hope it meets your approval!"

Kim gets up and smiles as she says, "Hold it up Drakken, I want a better look at it." So Drakken holds it up by the wrists with his arms out wide and holds it high enough that the feet don't touch the floor.

Kim looks at it, seeing that was a skin-tight costume with red flames on a purple and black background. The flames were from her ankles on up to her knees with the effect being copied at her wrists to her elbows. There were some red flames that went across her chest down towards her exposed belly that read "Red Flame" A helmet with a hole in the back for her long red hair had a red beak-like visor on it. The purple that matched Ron's costume looked like purple smoke behind the red flames.

She grabs the costume from Drakken and holds it up, feeling the fabric in her hands, which feel quite nice actually. She looks at him and says, "Not bad Drakken… I'll try it on and see if I like how it feels. Until then, I want you to LEAVE the room and don't come back until Zorpox or I call for you, got it?"

Drakken gulps at the fierce intensity from Kim's voice and nods before he says, "You've got it Red Flame… heh, that's a really good name… it suits you just fine…" backing up the entire time until Kim says, "Are you still here?" which makes Drakken bolt from the room and then both Kim and Ron laugh loudly at Drakken's reaction.

* * *

**AN:** I know the chapter title is a bit odd but then if you ask me, so is my chapter... lol! Anyway, what do you all think of the song and the costume design for Kim Possible's new evil identity? I chose Red Flame since it sounded evil, has red hair, and lastly because now that she is evil, her 'good guy' inhibitions are now curbed and she is more open about Ron being her boyfriend. 


	4. Chapter 4: The New Masters of Evil

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**Chapter Four: The New Masters of Evil**

(Zorpox and Red Flame's Evil Lair)

Kim poses in the skintight outfit before Ron who is dressed in his Zorpox costume and grins at him. Even Kim's grins had a sense of evil to them and Ron whistles at her, "You look positively wicked in that KP!" Ron raises his goggles over to his head and makes a motion for Kim to turn around with his hand.

Kim turns around slowly, swishing her hips suggestively as she turns around until she is facing Ron once again. She can't help but laugh when she sees his face so she decides to play some more with him by sitting on the edge of the planning table and puts one foot down on the chair and wriggles a finger at him to come towards her.

Ron gets a evil grin before he walks up to Kim and they lean towards each other to kiss when, bonk Kim's beak-like part of the helmet bumps into Ron's nose.

Kim and Ron both look upset before she removes the beak part, which is removable. She grins at Ron who just grins right back at her but before they can lean into the kiss again, Rufus crawls up to Ron's shoulder and squeaks, "I'm Hungry" to him.

Both Kim and Ron look annoyed at Rufus for interrupting the kiss and with the mood broken Ron turns and shouts, "Drakken! Get in here!" with only a few moments of silence following before Drakken come into the room and says, "You bellowed mighty Zorpox?"

Ron shouts, "That's Zorpox the Conqueror to you Drakken!" to which Drakken cringes and says, "I'm sorry Zorpox the Conqueror, please forgive me!"

Rufus looks confused as Drakken seems to be taking orders from Ron and then looks at Kim whose green eyes have an unmistakable darkness within which is only enhanced by the evil sneer that she wears on her face as Ron orders Drakken around. He shivers and looks at Drakken then as Ron orders him to go get some food from Bueno Nacho for Rufus.

Drakken runs out of the room to go get the food while Ron and Kim laugh evilly at how cowardly he acted before he ran out of the room with Rufus looking very confused as to how all this happened before he squeaks to Ron in a questioning way which was understood by Ron.

Ron laughs and says, "Rufus my little buddy, Zorpox the Conqueror is back and living it large with my girlfriend the Red Flame who was once Kim Possible! It was all thanks to Drakken's latest idea to turn Kim and I into evil henchmen." He laughs again evilly and turns to look at Kim as he says, "Well we sure turned the tables on him didn't we KP?" to which she grins in a very evil way and nods as she says, "We most certainly did, and I think I know how we should thank him for turning us evil."

Both Ron and Kim start laughing evilly even as Rufus wonders what to do next for his two friends. It was scaring him to see them acting so evilly like this and he had no way to contact Wade. Rufus watches as Ron walks over with Kim beside him over to where some devices and other electronic stuff was. Kim and Ron start to mess with the stuff and Rufus watches at first with curiosity before he realizes what they are building together.

Rufus squeaks to Ron who is so intent on building and laughing that he ignores Rufus. Kim adds her own little touches to the devices that they are making and finish up just as Drakken come back with the food from Bueno Nacho.

Drakken says, "I've got the food as you asked for Mr. Zorpox the Conqueror, Sir." as he holds the three bags in the air within both hands before he puts them down on a table in front of him.

Ron grins wickedly as he sees the food and grabs Rufus with one hand a bit roughly before walking towards Drakken with his other hand hidden as he says, "Drakken, go get Shego and be quick about it!"

Ron and Kim watch Drakken leave quickly even as he places Rufus on the table before opening it to get the naco with extra cheese out of the bag. He places it in front of him and says, "Eat up Rufus, there's plenty more where that came from."

Rufus looks puzzled at Ron for a few moments before the smell of the food in front of him gets to be too much and he goes after it. Rufus pauses to look at Ron as Kim walks up with some stuff in her hands before handing one to Ron. With only an evil grin to each other they walk to opposite sides of the door that they are going to come through and wait with some circular objects in their hands.

Kim nods to Ron as she hears Drakken and Shego talking in the hallway through the door as they approach with Ron nodding to her in reply. They wait until the doors open to let in Drakken and Shego before without any warning, Kim thrusts her hand holding the collar in her hand that snaps shut instantly before Shego can even react! Ron does the same with Drakken and he stops in mid-sentence to shout, "What is this!" as he brings a hand up to the new collar around his neck.

Kim steps back and says, "Hello Shego, Zorpox and I thought you two could use some obedience collars to remind you of your new positions under us and should you ever cross or betray us, the collars will remind you of your new stations in a most…evil grin painful way."

Ron laughs evilly before saying, "That's right and they can't ever be removed by anyone but us so get used to it!"

Drakken turns to Ron and says, "We don't need collars, we know our places right Shego? Shego!" Shego is giving Kim a very angry look with her hands lit up before she says, "What makes you think I won't just melt my collar off?"

Kim's smile grows big before she says, "Easy, the collars have a defense mechanism that if you or anyone besides Zorpox and I try to remove them… well, let's just say if the thousands of volts of electricity don't stop you, the high level of explosives are sure to make the collar removal a most vivid memory."

Shego becomes a very pale shade of her usual green self and she says, "You wouldn't… even you wouldn't be that evil Kim." At which she is interrupted by Kim slapping a hand over Shego's mouth before she says, "Ah-ah, I am not Kim Possible anymore but Red Flame now."

Shego brings a flaming green hand towards Kim's hand over her mouth and just before her hand is about to strike it, her hand stops in the air. She finds that she is unable to move anything but her eyes as Kim just grins that evil look that struck fear into her earlier.

Kim says, "Oh, did I fail to mention the immobilizer that we added should you or Drakken try to strike us in any way?" She pulls back her hand and licks at her fingers in a slow, wicked way, which makes Shego, get chills down her back

Kim walks around Shego and grabs Drakken by the cheek before she says, "The immobilizer will keep you frozen for a set time of about 20 minutes or unless either Zorpox or I release you from it by either vocal or physical commands." Kim shakes the cheek roughly before letting go and walks off laughing loudly, "Oh GOD, how I just love being evil!"

Drakken looks scared while Ron walks off after Kim before he turns around and says, "Oh, and Drakken… we can also turn you two into statues with a vocal command like this. Drakken freeze!" Ron laughs "Boo-hahahaha-YAH!" while swinging his fist around excitedly even as Drakken finds that he is frozen on the spot just like Shego is.

Rufus squeaks in a scared way as he watches Kim and Ron freeze their enemies who for some strange reason to him are now serving a very evil Kim and Ron! He wonders how this happens and how he can get them back to normal.

Ron walks over to grab one of the bags and pulls out a naco while Kim plops herself in Shego's chair before crossing her legs on the table with her feet resting on top of Shego's magazines. Ron eats his meal while Kim grinds her heel into the magazines to tear past the surface of the magazines and generally making them all but unreadable.

Shego can still see Kim and when she sees Kim doing that to her magazines she gets angry but she can't even talk the way she is so she is unable to even let out a growl while Kim looks back at her and sees her anger in her eyes. Kim just throws back her head and lets loose a annoyingly loud evil laugh which makes Rufus shiver and hide in some nachos that had come with his meal.

Rufus peeks out from the nachos to see that Kim and Ron are both ignoring him and their collared henchmen. He crawls out and looks around but he doesn't see anything that belongs to them. Rufus tries to see if he can even find the kimmunicator but he fails to even find that from where he is at the table.

Rufus takes one more glance at the two new villains before he hops off the table and starts to run across the floor. He pauses by the two old villains and looks up at them with a "I'm sorry" before he starts moving again.

Rufus continues to run around the room, looking for any signs of their gear before he hears Ron say, "Hey Red Flame, what do you think we should do with our old gear?" holding up the two backpacks by the straps. Rufus turns around and squeaks anxiously as he realizes that they could ruin any chance of him getting his friends back to the way they were before!

Kim looks at backpacks with a disinterested eye before she says, "Ah, just toss them in the garbage. We don't need any of that stuff to take over the world." Rufus relaxes just a little before Ron says, "You're right RF" and then Ron walks over to garbage can where he dumps them unceremoniously into them.

Rufus squeaks and runs towards the backpacks in a hurry before Ron notices him and grabs him just before Rufus can hop up onto the trashcan.

Ron says, "Rufus buddy, are you ready to take over the world with Red Flame and Me?" Rufus looks nervously at him before he says he says, "yep-yep" with his head bobbing up and down in a yes way as he tries to reassure his friend and owner that he was still part of their team until he could figure a way to contact Wade. He hoped that Wade would be able to help his two friends change back to the way they'd been before.

Ron places Rufus on his shoulder and walks over to the worktable where he begins to work on another device, this time it would be one to take over the world with. He laughs as he creates a sinister device that would be similar to the mega-weather generator that he'd created once before but this time it would threaten to melt the icecaps by focusing intense hot air over the poles.

To add some fun, Ron added the ability to throw some lightning in and created small devices that would steer the icebergs into commercial shipping lanes and distract the forces of good in the world by making them save the lives of whatever ship came afoul of the icebergs.

Kim walks over and sees what Ron is doing and grins evilly as she suggests that they build cloaking devices to mask the iceberg tips so that ships couldn't avoid them until they were practically running into them! Ron loved the idea and together they do a most villainous laugh, which sends chills down the backs of everyone in the room which was Rufus, Shego, and Drakken for the guards had long ago left the room on other errands.

Time passes until Shego can feel sensation returning to her and she can once again feel like she can move. As she stretches quietly to warm up her stiff-feeling body after having been frozen for twenty minutes she notices that Drakken is coming out of his petrified state as well.

Rufus looks at the two villains that he now saw as his only hope to return Kim and Ron back to their normal selves but he also saw fear on their faces as well as anger in their eyes. Rufus wondered if he could trust them to turn back his friends, but without being able to get in touch with Wade he saw no other options.

Shego turns and starts to approach the two new evil villains as stealthy as she could while Drakken tries to work the kinks out and before Shego can get halfway she hears Drakken crack his back quite noisily and say, "Oh! I'm going to need a chiropractor after this!"

Ron turns and says, "Well, well! It looks like the little mice are freed from their cages!" Kim turns with a look on her face that froze Shego on the spot, it was a pure sinister look with her eyes that normally were a bright green now seemed to have a blackness that made her feel like she was looking at a blackhole.

Kim says, "Yes, and now it is time for the little mice to either run through the maze or be eaten up by the naughty cat." She eyes both Drakken and Shego with flickering flames in her eyes as she says that, and it gives Shego the impression that the cat would make sure that Drakken or herself would be around to mess up again.

Shego was more scared of Kim than of Ron and she'd been pretty scared of him when he had turned evil and almost fed her to the sharks! She gulps and says, "Uh Y-yeah…I'll be a good mouse and run through the maze…" with Drakken walking up to beside her before he says, "Shego! What mouse? I don't get it!"

Shego slaps a hand over Drakken's mouth so fast that Drakken had continued to try to speak before he realized her hand was over his mouth. Shego says, "Don't mind him, he doesn't realize…" Shego turns to look Drakken right in the eyes with a flare of anger easily recognized by him that told him to SHUT UP before Shego turns her attention back to Kim and Ron to finish saying, "That he is a mouse that lives to serve and run through any maze you so desire."

Ron tilts his head back and raises his hands up into the air to give another loud villain laugh as he says, "Boo-Yah, hahahahaha! The mice know their place! Now Red Flame and I will rule the world! Hahahahaha!"

Kim wraps her arm around Ron to pull him closer before she gives Drakken and Shego an evil look that told them not to cross the line or come between her and Ron, lest they face severe and dire consequences. She laughs with Ron and says, "Yeah! The world is SO going to know the drama now! Hahahahahahaha! We will rule the world together Zorpox! You and I forever!"

Ron grins and wraps an arm round her waist before he says, "Exactly! With the two of us teamed up, there isn't a force in the world that could possibly stop us my Red Flame!" He laughs for a bit more before he stops and says to Rufus, "Are you ready to take over the world little buddy! Soon we will have all the nachos in the world, with extra cheese!"

While the thought of all that yummy food with cheese was a pleasant thought to Rufus, it scared him with the way Ron and Kim were acting. He was also worried that the two of them might cross the villain line and become psychopaths that would murder to get what they wanted. He knew he had to play along so he nods and says, "A-huh!" which gets a big evil smile from Ron who turns to say, "Then let's get on with it!"

Ron turns back to the workstation where there was a bunch of equipment already constructed for their plans to take over the world with. Drakken and Shego just look helplessly at each other, wondering what they can do. Even Shego has to wonder, if Kim and Ron were the new forces of evil, who would step up to replace Kim and Ron as the new force of good to save the world before it was too late?

Kim says, "Drakken! Shego! Come over here right now!" which springs the two villains into action and they run over to the workstation where Kim and Ron are. Drakken says, "Yes, Red Flame! What is it that we can do for you?"

Kim picks up something from the workstation and places it into Drakken's hands before she says, "Fly out to the North Pole and place it in the exact center. Then come back for your next task." She picks up another device and hands it to Shego where she commands her to go to the South Pole to do the same thing.

Neither Drakken nor Shego ask why or make any comments other than they both almost run out of the room to carry off their assigned tasks while both Kim and Ron laugh at the way they move like scared little bunnies echoing in their ears which burns at them in their shame as they both wonder how things could have gone so horribly wrong.

* * *

**AN:** Will Zorpox and Red Flame's evil plans succeed? Who can stop them? Will Rufus ever contact Wade? Can even Wade stop them? LOL! These questions and more will be revealed in due time! Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Shego is a tough lady but even she can be scared and who better to scare Shego than a woman who when good could kick Shego's butt?

3VAD127: Thanks for the review, I will try to keep the work on this chapter when I find the time. Evil is not always easy to do, but it can be fun! lol!

jasminevr: As you can see, I have already tweaked Kim's "So not the Drama" saying in this chapter. Whether I keep it or not is another thing. Any suggestions for other Kim 'evil' sayings?

Spitfire f.22: Kim and Ron together are going to be a VERY difficult team to beat now that they're evil. Drakken always seemed to be a bit on the side where if he wasn't in charge, he'd be a good henchman to Shego with a little lip (as seen in A Stitch in Time) So why not a good henchman to an even more evil Kim and Ron?

Michelle: I've seen that episode and while it is similiar, I had forgotten about it when writing this. I had mostly used the Bad Boy episode in KP as my basis for this.

Inumaru12: Thanks for the review!

Psycho King: Lol! True Drakken reaped what he sowed but you have yet to see what an evil scorned Kim is possible of! (I might add it...evil laugh)As for Wade, I think he'll figure out soon enough that Zorpox (the name would be a givaway) and Red Flame are Ron and Kim. What he can do about it will be another thing.bwhahahahaha!

To everyone else, Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to answer any future questions in reviews in here:) Please drop me a review!


	5. Chapter 5: New Heroes?

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**Chapter Five: New Heroes?  
**

_(The World)_

Drakken and Shego were flying alone in their crafts, doing the bidding of Zorpox and Red Flame. Drakken was flying in a sealed flying car which kept out the intense cold of the North Pole while Shego was flying in a black and green jet like craft to the South Pole with each of them carrying the devices that they'd been handed at what used to be their lair.

Drakken gets a signal from his lair and Zorpox's face appears on the small screen. Zorpox has a nasty smile on his face, which Drakken was not used to seeing as he usually saw a happy, goofy look on the buffoon's face. He couldn't exactly call him a buffoon anymore now that he was scary and in charge though.

Zorpox says, "Are you there yet Drakken?" Drakken shakes his head and says, "I'll be at the coordinates you gave me any minute now, Sir."

Zorpox laughs manically and then grins before he says, "Excellent! Soon the world will be forced to bow down to us! And when I say us, I mean Red Flame and I! Not you! You're just a henchman that serves us!"

Drakken wished that Zorpox was the buffoon again, at least he talked a lot less. He says, "Um, Zorpox the Conqueror… I was wondering exactly what is your plan for ruling the world?"

There is a evil twinkle in Zorpox's eye before he says in a crazy-evil sort of way, "You'd like to know wouldn't you? You can't figure it out and by the time anyone else figures out what we're doing, it'll be too late! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He continues to laugh some more, getting on Drakken's nerves before he says, "Sir, I am now over where you told me to go."

Zorpox stops his evil laughing before he says loudly, "Excellent! Land and place it in the exact center and then take off quickly! You don't want to be on the ground when it activates! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Drakken presses the mute button and can for once understand why Shego had him install the mute button on all their crafts. He lands on the ground with Zorpox still laughing on the screen and hops out. He shivers as a cold breeze washes over his body in the thick winter outfit that he wore for cold places his like this.

A few steps more after the breeze stops and the device beeps, telling him that where he stood was the right spot. Drakken lowers the device down to the ground and presses the button that Zorpox had instructed him to press.

Drakken steps back and it starts to beep very loudly with three lights on the surface. The first was a green light showing that it was safe and it quickly switches over to yellow as the beeping starts to go faster.

Drakken then remembers what Zorpox had told him about getting away and runs to his flying car, glad that he'd left the engine running and the heater on as the heat thawed his body enough for him to drive his car up into the air very quickly.

Just as Drakken had reached an altitude that planes usually flew in his flying car, the yellow light on the small device switches over to red and the beeping stops. For a moment, nothing happened and then it starts to transform!

Drakken's jaw dropped as he watched the small device grow and grow in size very quickly and recognized it as the cybertronic technology. The device grew to the size of a 2-story tower from the original lunchbox sized device that it had once been.

Drakken saw that Zorpox was still laughing and hit the mute button again so he could say, "Sir, the device is activated." With Zorpox laughing, "Very good! You're serving me well Drakken! Keep up the good work and who knows? Maybe I'll let you and Shego have an island of your own to rule when Red Flame and I rule the world!"

Drakken says, "If you don't mind sir, where did you get the cybertronic technology to create that tower?" He looks down at the finished version, which was a large, brick-red device with a spinning bulb-like shape at the top that was not spinning very fast at the moment.

Zorpox leans towards the camera until only Zorpox's eyes could be visible as he says, "You'd like to know? You'd like to know wouldn't you? HAHAHAHA! You can thank Red Flame for that! She remembered her father's password to his computer when we remotely hacked it!"

Drakken looked shocked and says, "Remote hacking! Why didn't I ever think of that?" to which Zorpox laughs, "That's what separates you from the big boys… you're just a henchman and I'm the big dog! WOOF! WOOF! Bwahahhahahaha!"

Zorpox pulls away from the camera and laughs for a few moments before he says, "Go to the shipping lanes and await further orders!" The screen quickly goes dark after Zorpox closes the connection and Drakken looks down at the device as it starts to spin faster and faster with clouds forming over it with lots of lightning.

Drakken mutters, "I don't like this… not one bit." Before he turns the flying car south towards the shipping lanes.

Meanwhile Shego was thinking the same thing after having watched an identical tower create itself. She had seen that kind of tower before from when Ron as Zorpox made one as his real plan. She also remembered how Ron, er… Zorpox had also used the art of misdirection to work on his real plan and so she wondered if the same thing was happening here.

Even though she was back in the warmth of her comfortable black and green jet, she still shivered at the thought of Zorpox's craziness being combined with such a dark Kim. As a villain, she had seen plenty of evil, but the look she recalled from Kim was a darkness she never wanted to see in any human being. It was the kind of look that a villain who could kill without a second thought or any hesitation would have and that was one thing she liked about Dr. D, at least he always left a way out for anyone as his plans usually just involved capturing and ruling over people.

One thing that Shego didn't have on her record, despite the fact that she had plasma powers was that she wasn't a killer. Sure she had hurt people, sometimes pretty badly because they deserved it, and yes she could steal and break into almost any place in the world… but a killer, no.

Shego had no doubt though that Red Flame, a name she was going to have to get used to as she kept calling her Kim in her mind, would eliminate anyone who stood in Zorpox or her way. That was a chilling thought indeed and she knew she'd have to try hard to stay on Red Flame's good side until she or Dr. D could come up a plan.

Suddenly an incoming signal appears and Red Flame's face appeared on her screen. Shego tried to look at Red Flame's nose or anywhere else but her eyes as they still gave her shivers and she hated that weakness.

Red Flame says, "I see from the controls here that you have done a good job with your assignment." She grins at Shego with a bit of a cruel smile in it, "Keep up the good work and who knows, I just might make you my number one evil henchman by my side."

Shego certainly did NOT want that but she knew she had to say something to that until she could do something so she says, "Thank you Red Flame… I am honored."

Red Flame's smile disappears and she says, "Go join up with Drakken at the shipping lanes and once you're there, you'll get further instructions. RF out!"

Shego wonders just what happened and what she said to upset Red Flame. She would think about it as she turned her craft north and then accelerated to high speed to join up with Drakken. She thought that after talking with Red Flame, even the annoying Dr. D would be welcome company.

_(The Shipping Lanes)_

Drakken rapped his fingers on his dashboard as he hovered in his flying car, waiting for Shego to arrive. He knew that Shego had farther to travel but still, she was in the faster vehicle so why wasn't she there yet!

He wished that he had remembered to bring some of his own magazines to read. All he had on board were the latest female villain magazines that Shego usually buried herself into. Drakken sighs for like the tenth time as he waited and even though he had found a good recipe in one of the magazines as he was searching for something to read, it had only bought him a few minutes at best of distraction.

Suddenly his radar detects something and it starts to beep for his attention. Being bored as he was he turns his attention to it right away, hoping that it was Shego arriving. However, it was something coming from the wrong direction, and his computer identified it as the usual cargo ship with a very small number of crew upon it. He raises his eyebrows in surprise as it only registered three people on board.

Then his computer starts to beep as it detects something else coming but this time from underwater. He'd long ago built devices that could detect satellites, subs, planes and boats into all his flying vehicles so that he could avoid groups like Global Justice from capturing him.

However, what was under the water was huge. Much too big to be even a submarine or two and noticed that it was heading in the direction of the approaching ship. He hoped that whatever the large thing was underwater wouldn't surface soon it would collide with the ship.

Just as the two take on nearly identical paths, almost as if the underwater object was planning on ramming it, the computer beeps that a new contact had just entered its range. The computer identified it as Shego's craft as it was transmitting her ID code on a frequency that only Drakken used.

Drakken mumbles, "About time you showed up Shego…" tapping his fingers as he watched the air radar and saw that Shego was approaching him pretty fast. He guessed that she would be at his location within the next three minutes or so.

About a minute into the waiting he looks at his other radar and his eyes go wide as he sees that the underwater thing was starting to surface right in front of the ship! Drakken yells, "No! Don't surface now!" and turns to look out his window as the tip of an iceberg appears in front of the ship and it was coming up fast.

Shego could see the iceberg surfacing as well and felt frozen for a moment as she debated within herself, "Icebergs happen all the time… those sailors will be ok…" and then the debate ceased to be as she saw on a part of the iceberg a device that was causing it to rise up quickly! Shego normally didn't swear but at that moment, she did.

Drakken saw the same device as well as others located all over the large iceberg since he was closer and throws his hands up to rub at his hair while yelling, "No! No! Stop that ship! Turn you fools!"

The ship was trying to turn but they were going much too fast and it was too little, too late. The iceberg was moving towards them unerringly and rising so fast that it might as well have been a cork shooting out of a bottle.

The loud sound of a ship's hull hitting the iceberg and being sliced open as easily as a can of tuna could be was one sound that no sailor ever wanted to hear. The three on the ship heard it and knew that they were doomed!

The quickly rising iceberg continued to slice into the ship and split it into half, spilling all of its contents onto the wet, yet icy surface that continued to rise. The back half of the ship started to slide backwards under its own immense weight and the three sailors were clinging to the rail outside of it for dear life, hoping that the ship would stop moving long enough for them to get to the lifeboats!

The iceberg slows down the cargo of boxes and other stuff came pouring onto the surface of it until it finally settles with only few beams holding the back of the ship and the three sailors holding on still from dropping backwards off the iceberg and sinking into the cold ocean waters.

None of the sailors had even had a chance to put on lifejackets before the iceberg struck. The captain tried to yell orders to get to the lifeboats over the loudly creaking metal that threatened to give way if anything moved too much.

Drakken stood in his flying car with his hands dropped to his sides and his jaw dropped as well in shock at what he'd just seen. He snaps out of it after a moment and starts to fly forward quickly.

Shego saw that Drakken was on his way and knew that Drakken wasn't going to let people die so senselessly. That simply wasn't his style. She turns her jet and kicks it up to top speed until she gets within 100 miles before she starts to slow down and extends a claw from the front of her craft. She knew she had to help Drakken or she'd never hear the end of it from him.

Drakken flew his flying car up to near one of the rails that held a crewman and opens his top up. He shouts for the crewman to get on and the crewman is so terrified that he tells Drakken that he can't move.

Drakken flies his car up to underneath the crewman and shouts, "Let go! I'll catch you!" to which the crewman looks down and sees that half the ship is looming upwards like a scary maw with Drakken holding his arms out directly below him. He closes his eyes and after a few moments and a prayer, he lets go.

Drakken catches the crewman and sits him down in one of the spare seats that he usually used when carrying henchmen with him. After quickly strapping him down he turns back to the controls and starts to fly towards the next crewman.

The captain of the crew tried to get closer to the one of them and lost her balance, screaming as she falls, sliding down the side of the ship. She looks down as she can see the looming, cold water and knew that from that height, she wouldn't be able to survive the impact or the cold water even if she did.

Suddenly she feels the pull of gravity changing into a different direction and she opens her eyes, seeing that she is in the grip of a black and green claw that matched perfectly the pattern of the black and green ship with a woman at the controls. For a brief moment she wondered if she was in heaven before the woman steers the ship towards a blue, weird looking craft and lets her go.

The captain's scream is cut short as she lands in the seat next to the crewman who says simply, "Hi Captain… I think we're being rescued."

The captain's voice, a little hoarse from the screaming says, "By… who?" with the crewman saying, "I don't know…" and they both look at the man in a blue coat with black slicked hair.

Drakken looks back at the captain and says, "Get strapped in! I'm going after your other crewman." Before he turns back to his control, not caring if she did what he said or not but he soon hears the clicking of a seatbelt.

The last crewman was barely hanging on to the end of a rail that had been split in half and he was trying desperately to get some kind of footing as he moved his feet around but he couldn't.

The crewman finally loses his grip and yells with his limbs flailing all about him. Drakken grumbles and dives his flying car quickly even as Shego dived down sharply, intending to grab the crewman just above the water in case Drakken couldn't do it.

Drakken hits the afterburners to give him a brief but quick burst of speed and pulls up sharply under the crewman so that he landed smack into the laps of his captain and other crewman.

Drakken pushes a button, putting the roof over their heads and sealing it up once more with the heaters going.

Shego pulls up as she retracts the claw and then comes up to fly by Drakken's side while he flies away from the ship just as the metal finally can't bare it anymore and with a loud echoing groan, it snaps and starts to make the grating noise of ice against metal before it slides off the edge of the iceberg.

The rear of the ship creates a big splash, sending flying and as it sinks, filling very quickly with water the currents create an incredible suction that surely would have spelled doom for the three sailors if they'd been in the water.

Drakken turns his flying car around just as it started to sink halfway and even Shego turns around to hover her jet beside Drakken's as they all watched the ship sink and disappear fully under the waves.

At first, there is nothing but silence as they all looked at the front half with its valuable cargo spilled all over the ice's surface. Then the captain finally says, "Thank you… whoever you are… you just saved the lives of my crew and I."

Drakken turns around and is frowning, making the three of them wonder what he was so upset about before he says quite nicely, "You're welcome. I just couldn't watch the three of you go so senselessly."

Drakken turns and says, "Do you three need any hot coco moo? Shego and I will drop you off at the nearest place and then you're on your own ok?"

All three just bob their heads, not really understanding what he was talking about but grateful nonetheless.

Drakken pushes a few buttons and three cups of hot coco pop out from a panel and he picks them up one by one, handing them to the sailors who thank him and start to drink.

Shego saw all this from her cockpit and shakes her head as she thinks to herself, "Next he'll be inviting them back to the base for a nice tour."

Drakken turns and opens a communication link to Shego directly, "Shego! Thanks for your help in rescuing the sailors."

Shego sighs and says, "Don't expect me to make a habit of it Dr. D… This was a one time shot ok?"

Drakken nods and says, "Gotcha Shego. Now you stay here and wait for our new orders while I drop these people off somewhere ok?"

Shego nods and says, "Ok Dr. D, but don't stay too long or THEY might get upset." Putting a lot of emphasis on the word.

Drakken nods again and says, "I know, I know. I'll be back soon!" He then turns his craft and hits the turbo, making them all dart off towards land. His trip is cut short though when his radar picks up another ship. One that wasn't a shipping ship but a normal sailing ship owned by a couple so he drops them off and after a quick thank you from each of the sailors, he rockets back towards Shego's location.

* * *

**AN:** Wow huh? Who'd thunk that Drakken and Shego could actually act like heroes? Well, as you can all tell, Zorpox and Red Flame were in charge of that iceberg. I'm sure you're all wondering... Why 3 crewmembers? To answer that, I remembered that toy company that used only 2 people to run a whole factory. These people are from the same kind of company that likes to automate things plus it made for a more exciting and fun chapter don't you think? 

The Incredible Werekitty: Yeah? Well just you wait! It is going to only get MORE intense as Kim and Ron... Red Flame and Zorpox, that is start their plans to take over the world!

Worker72: As for your question... Kim loved Ron, evil or not, that love is still there, even if it is now a dark and twisted sort.

warprince2000: Sorry this chapter took so long but I think it worked out well in the end, don't you? Just you wait! RF and Z are not done in their attempts to take over the world by a LONG shot!

AsdButTrue: Ok, to clear things up... Ron was very good with mechanical skills when he was Zorpox the last time. Think of it like this... Rufus is a direct reflection of Ron in many eps and Rufus is very handy mechanically. He had to learn them somewhere right? Certainly not from Smarty Mart. Ron's biggest problem was always focus and as a evil guy, he has intense focus. Kim is an A straight student to begin with, so why can't Kim build stuff too? She certainly has enough smarts and experience with high technology to be able to come up with clever stuff and even if she can't, Ron probably can.

James Trammell III: Thanks for the cool review and keep an eye out for this story, as things are going to be turned up a notch soon! Evil Laugh!

mooneasterbunny: I think I pulled off Zorpox's character very well in this chapter and I hope that you'll agree. Just you wait until you see what they have in mind! It just might or might not be what you think!

3VAD127: Well, here's another chapter to just prove I have not dropped this story. I just got a little sidetracked with the some 17 other stories I've been writing. Don't worry, I'll continue this story up to the very end of it! So keep an eye out for more! I agree with you as Kim and Ron were done very good in the last chapter. It is always cool to meet a Ron fan. Check out my Ron Stopped story as that one has him in the spotlight for most of it. :)

Reif : Kim and Ron evil are supposed to be scary! That's the point! lol! I thought as they're evil, they might be more... dirty as you put it. As for the technology, remember that they're in Drakken's lair so they have access to everything that he has there. Kim doesn't need to steal Shego's powers, she's scary enough as it is don't you think? Still, her costume has surprises that even Shego won't like or have a easy time of dealing with. As for Rufus and Wade, well you'll just have to wait and see what happens with them. Trust me, they're not going to have a easy time of going up against their old friends who have become Red Flame and Zorpox that know them very well.


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Strikes!

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**Chapter Six: Evil Strikes!**

You can do the things

That can't be done

You can win the fights

That can't be won

When you're in a fight

You see it through

'Cuz this rulin' the world thing

Is what you do

That's the way it has to be

It just comes so naturally

It's just you

Doin' the impossible, it's you

You're practically unstoppable

It's you

Totally unstoppable

It's you, it's you, it's you

You're Kim Possible

When the earth's in trouble

And we're in distress

We can call GJ, beep GJ,

Send an SOS

The situation is on

You never say maybe

From here on out it's

Gonna get you, baby

Making other's pay, that's your way!

Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!

There's no one who can stop you

When the world pays, it'll pay good!

That's the way it has to be

It just comes so naturally

It's just you

Doin' the impossible, it's you

You're practically unstoppable

It's you

Totally unstoppable

It's you, it's you, it's you

You're Kim Possible

It's not a secret, or a sign

It not the way the stars are lined

It's just exactly what is true

Not a superfreak, it's just you

It's just you

Doin' the impossible, it's you

You're practically unstoppable

It's you

Totally unstoppable, it's you

You're simply Kim Possible

It's you

Doin' the impossible

Practically unstoppable

You're Totally unstoppable

It's you, oh it's you

_(At Global Justice H.Q.)_

An agent looks up from his board and he looks puzzled for more than a minute before his fingers fly over the keyboard before it flashes the same answer at him. He presses a button to make a printout and after quickly grabbing the sheet from the nearby printer, he dashes from his seat until he comes to a stop right outside the door to the Director. He looks down and rereads it before he knocks and after a moment he hears a female voice say, "Come in!"

He walks in and sees that she is conversing with, by the sounds of it, a young boy on her screen. He knows better than to interrupt her and stands there with the sheet in his hands as he waits patiently.

The Director says, "I understand your concern Wade, and I promise that I'll get my best agents on locating Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

The agent's blood froze at what he just heard. There wasn't an agent alive in GJ that didn't know or appreciate all that Kim and Ron had done to ensure the safety of the world as well as to help people who would otherwise go without help. He stayed silent, listening more actively and hoping to be able to find out more information about the situation.

Wade says, "I appreciate that. I've tried everything I know it is just like they've disappeared off the face of the planet!"

The Director says, "Did you try scanning space as well in case they went up there?"

Wade says, "Yeah, although I could only scan as far as orbit. If they're any further than that, then they could be in some serious trouble."

The Director looks like she is in deep thought as she looks at him with her one good eye and says, "Well I promise you this Wade, we won't stop looking for them. As of now, they're going to be our highest priority. It is the least we can do after they've saved the world so many times."

Wade says, "Thank you and I'll let you know if I hear anything on my end."

The Director didn't expect Wade to just sit by and wait for them to find his friends for him. She says, "No problem Wade and good luck finding them."

The communication was terminated after that point. The Director shakes her head before she says, "This is bad... if Wade can't find them, then they must be in real trouble."

The agent clears his throat but doesn't say anything and after a few moments she looks up at him and says, "Yes, what is it?"

The agent says, "There's something strange here that I think you should look at." He holds up the paper in his hands.

The Director reaches out as she says, "What is it? Tell me what is so strange..." She takes the paper from him and starts to read as he starts to talk.

The agent says, "Well, it looks like both Drakken and Shego have placed something at both poles, which apparently caused huge icebergs to break off and travel underwater at an astounding rate of speed.

The Director keeps on reading as she listens and says, "Probably another take over the world scheme. They never work."

The agent looks nervous as he says, "Actually, the weird part is that it seems that Drakken and Shego are taking orders from someone else."

This causes her to look up and raise an eyebrow, "Who? Is it Monkey Fist? Dementor?" He shakes his head and says, "No, in fact... from the transmissions that we've been able to intercept, they are working for new people who go by the names "Red Flame..." He pauses here..."And Zorpox."

The Director jumps out of her seat and almost shouts, "What!" She then looks down at the paper and reads the whole thing quickly before rereading it again. She then places the paper down and looks a bit pale.

The Director says, "You are under direct orders not to talk to anyone but me about this. No one outside this office is to even have a hint that you have this information. Do I make myself clear?" Her eye was looking at the agent with a hard look and he gulps, as he didn't want to cross her.

The agent says, "Don't you worry. I wasn't planning on it, but... do you think it could be someone using Ron's evil alias as a coincidence?"

The Director shakes her head, "I don't believe in coincidences in our line of business, but if Ron is Zorpox, then... Red Flame must be Kim Possible." She looks down at the paper on her desk before she looks at the agent again and says, "If this report is accurate, it seems that Red Flame and Zorpox deliberately sent an iceberg to wreck that ship. I just can't believe they'd do such a thing if they were under their right minds and then to have Drakken AND Shego save the lives of the crew... this is almost unbelievable."

The agent nods, "I know, but I double checked it myself before I brought the information to you. It is legit. The question is now what do we do with the information."

The Director says, "Do you know where Red Flame and Zorpox are located?" He shakes his head apologetically before saying, "Sorry, but the transmissions were being routed through a number of means and therefore making it impossible to track."

She sits down and bites on her lower lip in thought before she looks up at him and says, "Keep at it but if it really is Kim and Ron, then they're going to just get more difficult to track once they realize someone is trying to track them. They were a formidable team for good and if they've been turned evil somehow... then I fear for us, especially if they have Drakken's resources available to them."

The agent just silently nods before he says, "Do you think Drakken and Shego are responsible for this? Or working with them as partners?"

The Director sighs before she says, "I'd bet my eye patch that Drakken is somehow responsible if they have turned evil, but as for the other one. Your guess is as good as mine but my best guess is that they aren't partners."

The agent says, "Why do you say that?" with confusion on his face.

The Director says, "Because Drakken isn't really interested in eliminating people, he is more of a "I want to take over the world without casualties" kind of person. I can't believe Drakken or Shego would go along with any plan that would have cost the lives of anyone, even those like the crew of that ship."

The agent looks in thought for a moment before he says, "You're probably right, but if that's the case. Then perhaps we can get them to work with us in changing Kim and Ron back to their old selves."

She looks at him directly in the eye, which made him feel like he'd just said the wrong thing. She then says, "That might be very dangerous for them. If we communicate with them and they find out, then we might just lose any chance to find out how to help them turn back to normal." She turns in her chair to face a picture of Kim, Ron and Rufus hanging on her wall before she says, "If that happens, then we'll be forced to arrest the greatest team of heroes I've ever met and imprison them." She turns back to look at him with determination in her eye before she says, "And I don't want to do that if I can help it. They are fortunate that they have not actually harmed anyone... yet. But I have this feeling that they are just warming up."

The agent gulps silently and says, "I hope we can turn them back very quickly, Director." With her nodding as she says softly, "So do I... So do I..."

The agent turns and walks to the door, stopping with his hand on the knob before he turns just enough to say,"Um... Are you going to tell Wade?"

Director takes a deep, slow breath before she says, "I haven't decided yet... but if I do, I just hope he can handle the news that his friends and heroes of the world are now trying to take over the world with them apparently more dangerous than any other villain out there."

The agent nods before he says, "Good luck, with whatever you decide Director. I'll keep you posted on anything new." She says, "Thank you, and good luck finding them."

After the agent leaves, she pulls up the files of Kim and Ron on her computer and runs a computer projection on what Kim and Ron would be like if they were every bit as evil as they'd been good. The flashing red response that appears on her screen when the computer is finished sends a chill to her very core for the computer had predicted that they'd be more evil than any villain or dictator in known history.

The agent sits down at his station and types quickly, watching for any more signs of activity that might be related to Red's and Zorpox. He found it hard to think of two such young and heroic heroes suddenly turning evil and trying to take over the world. He had faith that the Director would find some way to turn them back and all would be right with the world.

Suddenly he noticed a signal was coming in and it seemed to have the proper Global Justice communication protocols before he realized that the source was being randomized. His eyes go wide as he had seen this type of signal hiding before!

He tries to type quickly at his keyboard but it was too late. A virus had been transmitted and it was behind their firewalls! As it was an unknown virus their virus scanner for their computers was among the first of the things to be taken down.

All of the agents were scrambling to try to stop the powerful intruder from totally destroying their computers. They were trying to shut down their computers as quickly as they could but since their operating systems were by MicroHard XP and thus their computers were freezing before they could shut down due to the rapidly spreading virus.

Some of the agents started to hear a strange sound coming from their cases before they realized that it was the sound of their hard drives working so hard that they were self-destructing, hence the reason for the freezing as the computers tried to shut down normally.

As soon as the first group of the computers caught fire from the hard drives that destroyed themselves, the agents started to grab fire extinguishers to put out the fires. The rest of the agents tried to pull the pull on their computers but the plugs went into the walls of their desks to keep their feet from tripping over the wires. This would prove to be heir undoing as more and more computers exploded or caught fire as the virus spread through their network or any other means that they had for transmitting.

After half the computers were destroyed, an agent noticed something strange going on with his palm unit and as he watched, the small unit basically self-destructed in front of his eyes. He threw the palm unit away and shouted for others to do the same, but with the fires, the shouting already going on and the sound of fire extinguishers going off... he went unheard until a few agents cried out in pain as their palm units that were attached to their hips started to destroy themselves blowing up.

Even the ones in recharging units were not spared as the batteries overloaded when the virus spread through the chargers, causing them to spread through every recharger and thus destroying every palm unit in charging. Every recharger, regardless of what they recharged was starting to overcharge whatever was connected. Even the ones that didn't have anything connected to them started to generate huge sparks of energy that were rapidly becoming like little lightning bolts that were starting to zap random objects and people!

The Director was busy shouting at an agent from her door to her office to turn off the base's main power when a charger in her office became infected and shot a lightning bolt that got her on the shoulder, sending her flying to land on a desk had just been on fire, and finally put out.

Three agents scramble to where the Director is and pull her off the tabletop just moments before another random lightning bolt went flying over the table. They manage to pull her to relative safety even as lightning bolts strike two more agents.

Amidst all of the chaos, a new signal appears and two faces appear on the screen. It is a costumed female with a RF in a circular, animated red flame that bore a resemblance to the way KP's circle was for her name. The costumed male next to her had a purple bulldog that had its mouth open with what looked like the picture of a planet in its open jaws and in the planet was a big Z in one of the colors that made up Zorpox's costume next to his image.

Zorpox laughs for a moment, which catches the attention of nearly everyone still conscious in the base before he says, "Look my darling Red Flame, we have got Global Justice on their knees and soon we'll have out of our way for good!" He then laughs maniacally for a minute before he stops and looks at Red Flame.

Red Flame seems to look at everyone, taking everyone who is looking at them into her creepily dark, evil eyes and making them all feel their hairs on the back of their neck stand up on their end. There was something about Red Flame's eyes that chilled a person to the bone. Even the random lightning bolts did little bring any sort of light or warmth to those cold, dark eyes of Red Flames and everyone in the base knew she was the one who engineered this attack on their base without a doubt.

Red Flame says in a cold, yet lightly purring voice as if the destruction before her brought her joy, "Yes my Darling... and one by one, the remaining protectors of this planet shall fall until there are none left to stand in the way of our conquest... Then we will rule this world forever!" With those last chilling words, she throws back her head, laughing maniacally until a random bolt of lightning, followed by another quickly from another direction strikes at the screen, shorting it out in an impressive array of showering sparks with her voice seeming to still come through even without the screen working for a few moments more.

After the screen goes dark, a computer voice that everyone recognized as the main base's which controlled everything essential suddenly says, "Self Destruct Activated... Countdown in..." As soon as that was announced, all the lighting except for the emergency lighting which wasn't controlled by the computer goes out, leaving everyone bathed on dark shadows and red emergency lights with everyone wondering if anyone will make it out alive to warn anyone... with the Director just now waking up from her brush with lightning, they all wondered if there was anything even she could do to save them all.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, a new chapter and it is heating up! As for the lyrics at the top, they're a twisted version of a KP song. I think it fits somehow with what is happening in this chapter. What do you all think? It makes sense doesn't it? RF and Z would start to get rid of all those who they see as the biggest threat, starting with the biggest and most well organized groups first. Who do you all think will be the NEXT target? Do you thinkanyone will escape alive from the base? 


	7. Chapter 7: Is There Any Hope?

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**Chapter Seven: Is There Any Hope?**

As Wade kept searching for his friends on his computer he felt a growing sense of dread and desperation. He had never known for Kim or Ron to stay out of touch for so long even when either of them had been captured by Drakken before and that made him even more worried that Drakken had finally been able to do something horrible to them.

He comes across an article in a newspaper about a ship being struck by an iceberg and what had really caught his attention was the fact that the ones who had rescued the crew had been none other than Drakken and Shego!

Wade was stunned speechless as he read and reread the entire article to make sure he had read it right the first time. He wonders what in the world is going on? Why would Drakken _and_ Shego perform any sort of heroics? What were Drakken and Shego doing there in the first place? Where were Kim and Ron?

He simply could not imagine the two of them performing any kind of good deeds at all! The hardest thing for him to do was admit that they had even done an incredible job of the rescue! According to the article, they had even saved a crewmember from certain death and then dropped off the entire crew at safety.

Wade runs a program to do searches for other signs of Drakken and Shego in the world while also checking to see if the iceberg was a natural one or not. He is surprised to discover that the sightings had been low while the iceberg sightings had been much higher than usual.

He uses the KP satellite that he had in orbit (AN: Hey, you save the world, you get one of your own.) to scan the poles and see just how much ice had broken off and to try and determine how much of a threat they were.

Wade gasps in surprise when he discovers that large chunks had been broken off and given the report of the one that had sunk a ship, they were traveling very fast to places that the currents would not have pushed them to. He reasoned that somehow the icebergs here being controlled on purpose but to what ends? Why sink a ship unless... it was a practice run!

He knew that since Kim and Ron were MIA, he would need help and so he tries to contact Global Justice and was surprised to find that not only was he not getting the headquarters but that there was no signal at all!

Wade wondered what on Earth could possibly be going on! Villains being good guys, GJ totally silent at the headquarters, and other strangeness! GJ silence that should not have been because even if they were on communications blackout. He would have been able to get _some_ kind of acknowledgement but instead he was receiving zip! It was as if they simply were not sending or receiving anything anymore!

Wade felt a big pit forming in his stomach as his worry grew. He had just talked to the Director herself not too long ago, what could have possibly happened in such a short time to the headquarters?

He activates another satellite that he had in orbit and directs it over to where GJ was headquartered. As he waits for it to move into position he picks up his soda and takes a long sip in an attempt to fill the pit in his stomach.

The computer beeps as it tells him that it was coming into range now and he presses a button to call it into view as he continues to sip before his eyes go wide and the liquid in the straw stops when he pauses in mid-suck. He couldn't believe his eyes as his brain tried to take in the view of the impossible even as the satellite came into direct orbit over what _used_ to be the main headquarters for Global Justice!

Eventually he releases the straw slowly, letting the liquid fall back into its container as his jaw then follows with his hand automatically putting the soda back down onto the computer desk as the weight of it and the sheer enormity by what he saw suddenly became much too heavy for him.

His eyes were glued to the screen and it was a good few minutes before he could think, let alone form any words. He blinks and says, "I-Im-Impossible! This is impossible! How could this possibly have happened? Their defenses on the outside were practically perfect! But it looks like a very powerful missile struck it!"

He starts to type, making the satellite do a scan for where the missile could come from by doing an analysis for a trail but when he found none, he knew that something had to have caused such a powerful explosion!

It simply didn't make any sense, he knew that their security was super-tight and nothing could have been smuggled in that could have caused that kind of explosion. He was just glad that his scans revealed that it was not nuclear so that meant there might be survivors!

Wade's fingers fly furiously over the keyboard as he forgets about the mystery of Drakken and Shego along with the icebergs even as the program continued to run in the background. He needed answers and by golly, he was going to get them!

Wade's satellite scans reveal that the explosion was indeed internal but from the placing of the explosions which had fooled him into thinking it had been one big one, he was able to figure out that it would have been the base's self-destruct feature but then that piece of information just brought up more questions than it answered. Such as _why_ would the base self-destruct be activated? _What_ could have possibly happened in the short time since he had talked to the Director that she would feel the need to destroy the base?

He starts to check to see if maybe she relocated to one of the other bases that was around the world since they were a global agency after all. No signal that he sent to any of the others got through and that worried him greatly, he began to sincerely hope that he was asleep and having a nightmare as the satellites that he hacked into told him that every GJ base he checked on was in the same state as the headquarters... totally destroyed and from the look of things, all by the same method as the headquarters.

Wade simply could not imagine how all of this could have happened so fast and around the world! If one base had been destroyed, then the others would have gone into a plan that would have at least alerted the others to what had happened unless... He knew that the only way to do this much damage would have been to strike at all the bases at the same time! It was the only way to ensure that there would be no time to react!

He was very upset since his scans showed very little survived the base's self-destruct but then he had to begin to wonder and worry about who could have had the brains and skill to pull off such a global attack?

Killigain? No, he didn't have skills and there would have been little to profit if it didn't involve a golf course in some way.

Monkey Fist? No, again he didn't have the skills to do it and while the strike was certainly something akin to a ninja, it didn't seem like a very honorable thing to do.

Dementor? Well, he had the skills to probably do this but the last time last he checked. Dementor was enjoying a vacation on a beach somewhere.

Drakken and Shego? He figured that they might be able to pull it off but this really didn't strike as their kind of style despite how many times they'd been captured by them with Kim and Ron's help; and he couldn't believe Drakken would have a big enough grudge to do something like this. Then there was that strange behavior that they'd shown where they had saved a small crew and that didn't smack him as something that would lead to a massive GJ base destruction.

This left Wade with one disturbing fact, either it was a one of the villains stepping up their game in a big-time way or there was a new villain on the scene that was looking to succeed where all others had failed before. Still, with Global Justice now out of the way for the forces of evil, he would have to call upon the forces of good in the world as backup.

Wade starts by trying to contact the local military nearest to the GJ bases since not only would he need the large manpower but also because GJ also had a lot of classified data and projects that he would hate to see fall into the wrong hands.

He knew that the military would be perfect at keeping secrets and with their training, hopefully be able to find and rescue any survivors that could answer the mystery of who had done such a awful thing.

At first, Wade has no luck contacting any of the military bases nearest to any of the GJ bases and his satellites also tell him that not only were they in a similar story of self-destruction but it was easy to tell that they'd also been attacked externally! Planes on the runway and in the buildings, which they were stored in, had been blasted with precision lasers and since his analysis showed no crafts, he looked to outerspace for his answers.

Wade was shocked to discover that the military's own armed satellites had been hacked and turned on the military bases of the world, starting with the ones most likely able to setup a counterattack quickly!

He also discovered that the GJ satellites only had defensive lasers meant only to shoot others from physically taking control of them, all of them had also been seized to perform an alternate duty, armed guard for the satellites blasting the bases! He had not known that a very few of them could also do some blasting from space as they were meant to destroy a villain's base once it was abandoned in a remote and left too dangerous to approach under normal circumstances.

Wade had to give props to whoever came up with this world domination plan. Most of them that he'd experienced usually just went after scaring or forcing people to submit by a extravagant show of force such as in Drakken's Diablo incident. In this instance though, whoever was doing this was going after anyone who could possibly stop them first and then once that was accomplished, they would take over the world.

Wade didn't know who was doing this yet but he had a good idea that the person was very intelligent and very clever, making them opponents that he would not want to go up against without Kim and Ron by his side to back him up.

Seeing as to how the GJ and Military was out of commission, Wade decides to see just who he can call upon in to go up against this serious threat. He starts to go through the list and is surprised to find that not only is everyone from the top of the A list, going on down has been attacked as well.

Now this made Wade doubly concerned because only a very few select people even knew the whole list, much less that it existed. He knew that the GJ Director, Kim, some high-ranking people in the government and himself included knew everyone in the list.

Wade thinks, "Could there be a traitor out there? Someone who has gone evil and knows all the right spots to strike? Who could possibly have the resources, the brains, and the guts to pull off something like this so quickly? What could the person's ultimate plan possibly be?"

Wade notices that since the mysterious person was going down the list, he could try to warn the people ahead of time and hopefully they can get to safety. He quickly sends a massive amount of messages to everyone using email, IM and talking to a few of them by voice to warn them all that there is a very smart and dangerous evil force out there trying to take out the forces of good before they can be stopped.

Everyone on the list not already attacked suddenly finds that as soon as they were warned, their equipment starts to go berserk and depending on where they happened to be at the time, they are also attacked by lasers or other things that could be remote controlled!

* * *

**AN:** Yeah I know this focused on Wade but lets face it... he's the only one left! Or is he? Anyway, is the world as doomed as it looks? or is there still a beacon of hope left in the world? How will Wade fare once he learns the about the two new villains and the original id's? Will he have what it takes to save the world from them? Read on to find out!  



	8. Chapter 8: A Evil Plan Falls Into Place

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**Chapter 8: A Evil Plan Falls Into Place**

The people on the list had been made aware by Wade that things had gone horribly wrong with some unknown villain or villains attacking the heroes of the world. And from what he had told them, it had all been done by remote control but no one could have expected that it would happen so incredibly fast after being contacted by Wade.

Fortunately though with the heads up by Wade, when things started to go wrong even as fast as they did, most of the heroes were able to know exactly what to do and prevent things from happening in any kind of catastrophic way.

The ones who'd been in jets when taking the alert from Wade had to either abandon then or try to crash land safely somehow when their computers and anything controlled by them started to go haywire in an incredibly fast way!

Wade on his end thought everyone would be safe now with the warning he had sent out but when he got a phone call within a few minutes of warning everyone from someone on the list, he'd been shocked to learn that they'd been attacked moments of his warning and the person had been way up on the list!

Wade didn't understand, how could anyone have gotten to everyone on the list so quickly? He had just contacted everyone and even then it had taken time for him to locate everyone since they were all busy with saving people or their lives.

Not for the first time since all this started, he wished Kim and Ron were around. He would have loved to talk with them and even get their help in figuring out what to do next. He missed how Ron could make him laugh with his antics whenever things looked bad and therefore, somehow make things better and even a way to discover how to defeat the bad guys by accident.

Wade's computer then started beep, trying to get his attention on something and as soon as he touched a key to bring it up to the surface, his computer screen went black even though it was still on.

He frowns for a moment and wonders what was going on. His computer was specially designed to keep running even in the event of a virus or spike from the Internet. He didn't want to ever have a repeat of what had happened with Team Impossible ever again so he had rebuilt it from scratch to be indestructible to almost any kind of software attacks.

Wade then recalled that everything controlled by software in any kind of computer had been either taken over or it self-destructed. He knew his computer was too tough to self-destruct and even be totally controlled but it could be partially controlled in certain ways such as his screen in case he should ever be at a company and needed to access his pc and not alert his parents by having it switch on suddenly.

He knew how to override it though and presses the sequence of keys that let him reactivate his screen. However, he was not expecting what he saw on it. For at the most he expected to see his computer telling him he had some sort of virus and that it was working hard to disable or delete it.

Wade even was expecting on some level some kind of message from the virus telling him to kiss his ass goodbye before it attempted and would ultimately fail at destroying his computer or even infect his other equipment which he had also rebuilt after the Team Impossible incident.

What Wade found on his screen instead was not a message or some signs of a computer virus trying to destroy his computer, was a video stream of two people in disturbing costumes and that was not the worst of it. He easily recognized the costume that the guy was wearing as it had been from a time when he had turned blue, evil and tried to take over the world.

Wade's eyes went wide in shock and softly whispers, "R-Ron? Is that you?"

Zorpox just grins in a wicked, evil kind of way before he says, "Hello Wade... Thanks for helping us to destroy all the remaining forces of good in the world."

Wade says, "Ron? What happened to you? Where's Kim? What do you mean by "remaining forces of good"?

Zorpox growls and says, "I am Zorpox! I am no longer this Ron person and I never will go back to being that wimpy loser again!"

The female standing next to him coos, "That's right my darling Zorpox, and I will be by your side as we rule the world!"

Zorpox grins and kisses her quickly on the lips before he says, "That's right baby, and the world will tremble before Zorpox and Red Flame forever!" before he laughs evilly.

Wade says, "Ron! What is going on? Where is Kim?" Suddenly he gets a chill going down his spine as Red Flame turns and says, "I used to be Kim Possible, but unfortunately for you and the world... she is no more and all that is left from her ashes is me."

Wade suddenly feels like his mouth has gone dry and he can't swallow as he sees Kim, now as Red Flame look at him with those green eyes of hers and instead of seeing the bright optimistic and loving light that he'd come to know.

He saw only a vast, empty darkness that was devoid of any signs of the Kim Possible that he had come to know over the years. In fact, the look in her eyes scared him more than the time his mother had insisted he go through a haunted house at an amusement park. It was as if her eyes were sucking in all light much like a black hole from which there was no escape.

When Wade looked at Ron's eyes he saw much of the same thing and the only thought that went through his mind was, "My god! What has happened to them?"

Both Zorpox and Red Flame grinned at the look of confusion and shock as he realized that his friends and partners in crime fighting were now the new and most evil force in the world.

Red Flame throws back her head for a moment as she does an excellent villainess laugh, the kind that sends shivers down even her own back before she says, "Look at him darling, he has that delicious look of despair on his face just like the people at Global Justice did as we were destroying their base."

Wade's eyes go very wide as he thinks, "No... It couldn't be... It can't be true! Kim and Ron can't be responsible for the destruction of Global Justice too!"

Zorpox grins evilly and then says, "Yes, and look at how his despair grows as we tell him what we've done so far..." He looks at Red Flame and caresses her cheek as he says, "Shall we tell him what else we've done? Maybe even tell him what we're planning on doing so we can watch him cry at the sheer hopelessness of fighting us... the new ultimate masters of evil and rulers of Earth?"

Red Flame's eyes look at Zorpox before she moves to kiss him without holding anything back, knowing how much it shocked Wade whenever they did that. She then says, "Yes, it will be absolutely wonderful so see the last good guy on earth despair before we crush him."

Wade says, "What is your plan? How are you two going to take over the world?" He types at his computer, hoping to get a trace on their location.

Zorpox says, "Very well... Step one, we create a distraction for the good guys by introducing a global threat such as icebergs and other things."

Red Flame glances away for a second before she says, "He's trying to trace our location. How predictable. However since your computer is spike proof, I guess we'll have to come up with another way..."

Wade did not like the sound of that even as his computer tracked the signal to a base that had Drakken's power signature to it. So he assumed that they were operating out of the base to which they'd been kidnapped to and possibly have the very solution to change them back.

Zorpox grins and says, "Step two, We take out all the good guys who can possibly pose a threat minus the few that we can actually use to further our goals, just like how we kept Drakken and Shego around to amuse us and help with step one."

Wade notices that Red Flame's attention seems to be directed elsewhere during the time Zorpox talks about step two and even though he'd been horrified at just how casual he was describing it, as if it was sitting in a fancy restaurant and telling the waiter what he wanted to eat. He suspected that Ron was trying to distract him while Kim was doing something but he was no one's fool and so aside the way-to-easy trace, he had all his computing power searching for whatever she might be trying to do.

Zorpox then says, "Step Three, We force all of the existing villains to submit to our leadership and those that refuse, we make examples until they all fall into line."

Wade got chills thinking about how evil Kim and Evil Ron would make villains fall into place. A part of him even thought that no matter how dark his imagination went, theirs would be darker, more evil in their plans.

Zorpox grins as he looks at Red Flame and then says as if he was talking about his favorite part in a movie, "We step in and tell the world we are the new rulers or they can all kiss their asses goodbye. We don't expect much resistance after we show our power on a few major cities, maybe even sink a few places the way of Atlantis. Bwhahahahahahahahaha!"

Wade couldn't believe what he was hearing! How could two such strong defenders of good become so evil and dangerous? He says, "Ron, I mean Zorpox... Tell me, how did this happen to you both? Is Drakken responsible for this?"

Zorpox grins as he leans closer to the camera and says, "I'll tell you, but only because it won't do you much good. Drakken used that helmet that turned me evil in the first place, and he also did it to Kim at the same time so that we would become the perfect evil henchmen."

Zorpox laughs and says, "Well, we sure showed him just who is better than being evil than him when we took over didn't we Red Flame?" He smiles at her as she runs a finger down along his chin and purrs in a evil way before she says, "Oh definitely... It was such fun to create the fear in them and to even put the highly explosive obedience collars on them both. I can't wait until they have finally served their purpose and we can blow them up." She gives Zorpox a quick peck on the lips before says, "Remember, I get to destroy Shego... she's all mine. You promised."

Zorpox caresses her cheek as he grins and says, "She is your arch-nemesis, I wouldn't dare dream of touching her. Just remember, Drakken is mine. He's going to get some payback for forgetting my old self's name for all those years."

Red Flame nuzzles his neck softly as she seems to purr, "They are going to both suffer for a long, slow time before we blow them up... The mere thought makes me so giddy and horny... I can't wait until we can start."

Zorpox chuckles evilly before he says, "Patience my love, all in good time... all in good time." He then grins at Red Flame and says, "Dear, are you almost all set?"

Red Flame grins as she looks away at something before she says, "Yes, the satellite is almost ready destroy him, sweetums. Let's keep the video on until he is destroyed, ok? I want to see that wonderful expression of his at the end."

Wade jumps out of his seat, "Satellite?" Before the computer suddenly warns him of a satellite set to destroy him by laser. It had apparently been one of GJ's secret base destroying ones so it didn't alert him until it was activated. He then types super quickly even as they laugh evilly, thinking that there wasn't anything that he could do.

Wade manages to hack into the satellite and set it to self-destruct before he yanks the only camera connected from its port so they couldn't see what he was about to do next.

He grabs the portable computer that was the sister to the desktop version and built to be as tough software-wise and because it was portable it was also built to be able to handle even two sticks of dynamite and keep on ticking. He didn't mess around when it came to things he was passionate about.

Wade can hear their voices as they tell him to give up and he activates all the Wade-bots that he'd been working on while glad that his parents were out grocery shopping. He knew he had to escape before the satellite destroyed his home just as it self-destructed when it overloaded.

The satellite in space floats into final position and locks onto Wade's house before it fires a devastating beam which destroys the entire house and almost everything still in it! The only things left standing in it were a few sections of the house and Wade's computer system, which if Wade had been around, he would have been pleased as punch to know it survived.

Zorpox and Red Flame knew that it had been a direct hit moments before the satellite overloaded and blew up! The remaining debris burned up in the atmosphere but they didn't care. It had done its job and Wade was gone for good.

* * *

**AN:** Kim and Ron, I mean Red Flame and Zorpox just get more and more evil don't they? Pretty simple but direct plan huh? For all you reviewers, now you understand why Wade was still around while they went after all the forces of good. Things don't look good for Wade, didhe make it out of the house in time? Will the villains submit to Zorpox and Red Flame's evil control? How will Wade's mother react when she sees her house blown up? What could possibly happen next? Will Kim and Ron ever return to normal? Ok, too many questions... If you want any of them answered then please write me a review or even write me some of your thoughts about how it is going so far. Even if its to just say "Cool!" :) 


	9. Chapter 9: Evil Talks Begin

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**Chapter 9: Evil Talks Begin**

_(lyrics)_

_Sometimes I feel so alone…_

_Finding myself calling your name…_

_When we're apart, so far away…._

_Hoping it's me that you're thinking of…_

_Could it be true? Could it be real?_

_My heart says that you're the one…_

_There's no one else, you're the only one for me…_

_Yes, this time my love's the real thing…_

_Never felt that love is so right…_

_The world seemed such an empty place…_

_We need someone we could give our all.._

_Baby, its you…_

_We'll be together now and forever…_

_In our empty world, just the two of us..._

_**(At Killigan's Castle Home)**_

Killigan sits down in front of his computer to check the latest email and get the latest in the news on villainy in the world. He hoped that Drakken had tried something as he could use a good laugh in the morning.

He knew that Kim Possible and that lad would always spoil any of his too-numerous plans that he came up with. It wasn't that he didn't have any respect for tha' man, it was just sometime too funny tha' way he was defeated by them.

The plan to make everyone become brainwash'd by selling that dopey shampoo came to his mind and he lets himself have a good laugh at how stupidly bad that little scheme of his had gone before his computer finally finishes booting up.

He takes a sip from his cup of coffee that he'd grown to like during the time he had been sick at Drakken's lair. It had been one of the few drinks that the daft man had available at the time, no bottle of scotch anywhere in the 'hole place! He had later sent a bottle to Drakken, figurin' that he could use a wee drink after that blunder.

What surprised him was a news report about how a blue man and green woman had saved a crew of a ship when it had been struck by an iceberg! He spits out the coffee that had remained in his mouth and sat up to lean closer to reread the article.

He thinks, "No... way... Drakken and Shego savin' people? Have they gone completely daft?" before he says aloud to no one in particular, "What is going on here? Has the world gone completely mad?"

Killigan then notices that there was a new article about a worldwide crisis of some sort and so he opts for that one figuring that it'll bring some sense into his world after reading about Drakken.

He certainly did not expect the article to be even more shocking than the first, for it was all about how the heroes of the world, many known and unknown ones had all been attacked and very brutally at that! He drops his cup as he reads how Global Justice had been wiped off the face of the planet; Kim Possible was missing, and even the heroes local to his homeland had been attacked!

He cries out loudly, "This nay canna be!" as he slaps his forehead with his hand and then reads until there was a link to a video where it told about how two new villains calling themselves Red Flame and Zorpox were claiming to be responsible for all the destruction. He read that they were also saying that they were also the new rulers of Earth and to not cross them or others would meet the same fate as the heroes.

He wondered why the name Zorpox seemed familiar to him, and thinks he heard something about him at one of the villain conventions. So Killigan decides to check out the name Zorpox in the supervillain database and is shocked once again when he sees that Zorpox or Zorpox the Conqueror was an alias once used by the buffoon that was normally Kim Possible's sidekick!

Killigan rubs at his chin in thought before calling up the video of Zorpox and Red Flame and then pausing it when he saw them both together. He thinks, "Could it ye be...?" He clips the frozen picture and runs it through an analyzing program against Kim and Ron's profiles.

His eyes bug out when the computer finishes rather quickly to confirm that with a 98 degree of accuracy, that Zorpox was indeed Ron Stoppable and Red Flame was Kim Possible! He couldna believe what the computer was telling him! Since the database had also told him that Ron was Zorpox around Drakken and Shego mostly, he decides to try and contact Drakken for more information.

However, just before he could pick up the phone his computer beeped at him indicating that he had new email from Drakken! Curious and hopeful that he was sending information about what was going on, he clicks on it to open up the email.

Inside was a message not from Drakken or Shego, but a letter from Zorpox and Red Flame! He knew instantly that this was very bad news as the speed and ease through which all the heroes were taken out could have only been taken out by Kim's insider info as well by using Drakken's resources to do so much damage so quickly!

Upon figuring this out, Killigan knew that with all that they had at their resources, Zorpox and Red Flame were now very dangerous villains as clearly shown by the news.

He reads the letter, which 'invited' him to Drakken's lair for a little powwow in how to divvy up the world and its resources as well as the management.

Killigan got a bad feeling when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck and he could almost swear that he could hear the ghosts of his ancestors voices starting up in the background. All very strong warnings to him that he should _not_ to that little powwow that they were planning. He had a strong feeling in his gut that he would soon to' be joining his ancestors if he were nay careful and went there.

The problem was that Zorpox and Red Flame weren't really inviting the villains, they were pretty much ordering the villains to show up or face the same kind of destruction that Global Justice did.

He thinks for a second, "Calm yourself Killigan, Are ye really going to let myself get scared of two wee kids in costume?"

All it took was one look into the eyes of the two in question from the video to see the absolute darkness within and he knew that if he showed up, he was risking his life and if he didn't show up, then he was a goner just like Global Justice and the other heroes for sure. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He just had to decide which was the more worse of the two.

While sitting there in thought, he doesn't see that the icon for his virus scanner on his computer disappears to later become replaced by a icon with ZRF in its place before it then disappears to return as his virus scanner.

_**(Later at Zorpox and Red Flame's Lair)**_

Zorpox laughs evilly for about a minute before he stops and says, "Now that all of the world's villains are arriving to hear what we have to say, we will finally and completely control the entire world with no one to oppose us!"

Red Flame grins as she leans against her boyfriend and rubs a finger into his chest, while making a sound that almost sounded like a purr of delight.

She says, "Oh, I do hope that at least one or two of them will try to resist us. The thought of making a very painful example out of them just makes me shiver in delight."

Zorpox laughs and says, "Don't worry RF, even if they don't, I'll provoke them so that you get your wish..."

Red Flame smiles wickedly as she whispers to his ear, "ooOOoooh, you know just the right things to... excite me, beloved." She then moves to kiss him on the lips with passion and lust, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Zorpox returns the kiss in kind, holding nothing back and it looks like things are going to get a bit more hot and heavy when the console nearby starts to beep and a computerized voice says, "Villain Guest Arriving..." and then repeats it until they pull each other apart reluctantly so that Zorpox can slam his fist into the button that turns it off while at the same time allows the approaching person in through the recently upgraded defense systems.

Red Flame says, "Pity... so close..." in a breathless way after the long and intense kissing that they'd shared.

Zorpox grins darkly as he says just as breathless, "Don't worry... that one will be the first... to be provoked to... destruction."

Red Flame licks her lips slowly as if already getting a taste of the destruction that Zorpox offers for her and then she grins, "MMmmmm... I can hardly wait. After that, I promise you will get your own reward."

Zorpox chuckles and nods as he says, "I look forward to it... now lets go meet the poor villain who is doomed shall we?"

Red Flame nods and laughs along with him as they walk closely together to go meet the first arrival and the first victim.

Rufus crawls out of his hiding place as he was scared of his friends now. He wonders how he can save the person from being the first victim of the two he still thought of as Kim and Ron.

It was so hard for Rufus to even be in the same room as them whenever they were planning something evil because the stuff would just terrify him and make him hide until there was silence.

Sometimes Rufus would peek his head out to see them making out as all the evil talks about destruction and taking over the world usually made her hot for him. So he would then just close his eyes and shiver, hoping to forget that sight.

He wondered how a simple naked mole rat as himself was going to help his two friends turn back to their normal selves before things got too far out of hand. He sighs softly and then remembers how long he'd been in the pocket of Ron's old pants when his stomach growls.

Rufus spots the cheese that Drakken had been ordered to fetch for him a while back and leaves the pocket to go devour it immediately. He sighs happily once it was in his belly and then sighs again sadly as he looks at the door where Kim and Ron had left through before he decides to go see what he can do.

Rufus goes to the door, which Zorpox had programmed to respond to his small size and it opens with a soft "Swish" before he goes through it to go after the two of them, hoping that it wasn't too late to help the victim already.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, who do you think will be the first victim to earn their wrath? As for Killigan's computer, it just goes to show that one shouldn't open a email even if you know the source. Any guesses as to what the program did to his computer? What did you guys think of the 'lyrics' at the top? What do you all think about poor Rufus and the sitch that he's in? Can anyone think of anything that the poor guy can do? 


	10. Chapter 10: Super Evil VS Evil

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**Chapter 10: Super Evil VS. Evil**

Rufus manages to catch up easily enough with his two friends and notices how all the henchmen that are busy running around take care not to step on him and in general give him a wide berth.

He supposes it had to do with how the last henchman to nearly step on him had nearly done just that and while he hadn't actually seen what had happened, he had certainly noticed how Zorpox had him dragged away by a pair of synthos away with Red Flame following them and she looked just as angry as Zorpox had.

Rufus never did understand the ashen looks of the henchmen that followed later in the day or the mysterious sound that went on through the lair for an hour before it finally stopped. But after that time, everyone treated him with much more respect and even looked at him in fear, a sight he wasn't used to.

Rufus comes up to see what looked like the scattered remains of some robots but it had been so thoroughly destroyed that he didn't know why there had been slags of metal with charred, black fabric in the greeting room until Zorpox says, "Careful Rufus!"

Zorpox picks up Rufus and says, "I don't want you to hurt yourself on the only part that's left of the bebe robots!"

Rufus looks at where he'd been about to go and squeaks as he sees the head of had once been a head of a blond robot. It was barely recognizable at first with the heavy black smoke coming from the eyes, ears and open mouth with its dislocated jaw.

The long blond hair was the only truly recognizable part of the robot as it had somehow survived being charred in whatever had happened to it. As the smoke finally fades, Rufus could see that the eyes as damaged as they were had been in a state of shock and fear in their final moments.

Rufus looks around and notices that there were two other slags with blond hair sticking out from them and knew then that they'd been bebe robots as well. He had missed what Zorpox and Red Flame had done but judging from the destruction, he had to be glad that it hadn't been a human victim or it would have been a very messy room.

Rufus squeaks about the mess in the room to Ron before he nods and says, "You're right Rufus, it is a bit messy in here but who am I to deny my woman a chance to vent her so-justified anger on some worthless robots?"

Ron looks around with a cold, calculating look before he says, "Still, the fresh smell of something destroyed makes me wish we'd been around the GJ headquarters after we destroyed it..." He grins cruelly before he then says, "The smell of a destroyed base is always satisfying and our former identities have destroyed more than our fair share..."

Red Flame grins as she says, "Well, there are a few military bases that our mega-virus didn't get yet. How about after this step we go and destroy a base or two in person?" She leans close and rubs a lone finger in a slow circle around his chest as she says, "It'll be just like in the old days, only we won't be caring who makes it out..."

Zorpox chuckles at Red Flame before he says, "Excellent idea RF! We'll toss some napalm down just so when I say, "I love the smell of napalm" no one will argue that we didn't do that... MMmmm, I can just imagine it now, the smell of it as it destroys everything so quickly..."

Zorpox stops and turns to Red Flame before kissing her deeply in a hot and heavy kiss for a few minutes before stopping for some air. He smiles wickedly as he says, "How about we make out at the base with the sounds of the base blowing up and people screaming as our music?"

Red Flame breathes heavily as if the mere thought of such a scene was bringing her close to a release of some kind before she breathlessly purrs, "Oh, I'd love that! Let's tape it all for later fun as well..." She smiles at him even as he smiles back and says, "I was thinking the same thing... I like how close we think."

Red Flame grins as she says, "So do I and I love how close we'll be in the bedroom after all this too..." She winks as she can tell he got her meaning as he just grins big.

Rufus didn't know what to do, but it was creeping him out and as Ron would have been saying at this point, that this was all majorly wrong-sick.

Just then a pair of synthos approaches and then left one says, "More crafts approach the lair, shall I allow them to land my masters?"

Zorpox nods as he says, "Yes, allow our invited guests to land and then show them all to the special conference room we've set up!"

The synthos nod and turn to obey their orders before Red Flame kicked the one that had spoken across the room and through the door from which they'd just come from.

Red Flame growls at the syntho, "That is for interrupting us..." before she then walks back over and kisses Zorpox on the lips for a quick moment.

Zorpox grabs her and pushes her back reluctantly as he says, "There will be time for more of that, especially..." He grins darkly at this point before he continues, "After I excite you even more with the complete domination of the whole world!" He then laughs loudly with Red Flame laughing alongside him until their first invited guest arrives.

(Later in the conference room)

All the major villains that Kim and Ron had faced and defeated in their life, as well as all the other villains that were on the mailing list that Kim just happened to be a part of because Ron had thought he was signing her up to win a Tank were also there.

Red Flame had hacked into the computer that had the mailing list for all the villains of the world and 'invited' them to come listen to how the world was going to be divided among them all.

Zorpox and Red Flame had been the last to walk into the room after making them all wait in case there were any stragglers before they walked in and took their spot at the head of the table.

The silence was profound as the two of them grinned evilly and it was Red Flame who finally spoke to break the silence as she says, "Welcome villains and villainess alike, we think you've seen our handiwork in dealing with all the good guys in the world on the news."

Zorpox continues where Red Flame left off and says, "So you know we're not ones to be trifled with. We are here to tell every one of you is really here to surrender any and all territory you may already have as well as any technology that might be considered useful."

Red Flame's dark eyes sparkle evilly as she says, "I know you've all seen the destroyed bebe robots that I personally destroyed without any trouble whatsoever. If any of you try to double-cross us, then I can personally assure you that not only will not make it alive out of here, but every lair you have will be totally destroyed with the same swiftness that we took out the Global Justice ones."

Zorpox slams his hand down onto the table as he says, "We have no respect for any life! In fact, we would be just as fine as if this place was a smoldering mudball devoid of any life except for ours! So if you think we are adhering to anything as foolish as your villain moral code, then think again!"

Red Flame seems to almost purr as she says, "Zorpox is right, and if we didn't think you would fall in order with us then all of you would already be destroyed as easily as all those foolish heroes of the world." She then turns her head to look at Zorpox and says, "I do hope that one of them is foolish enough to question us today, destroying life really gets my motor going. Do you think we can do away with one of them? Hmmmm?"

Zorpox laughs darkly as he says, "We'll see Red Flame, it all depends on how cooperative they are and if they don't want to be boiled in acid, shot by a death ray, or mauled by our hungry animals… and those are the quickest ways to go that we offer."

Red Flame rubs her hand over his chest in a claw-like way with Zorpox grinning from the motion, "MMMMMmmm! Tell me again what the rest of the ways are! I can just imagine the screams! The agony of everyone in each of those ways!"

Zorpox grabs at her hand and pulls it off of her slowly before he says, "Not now, we have much to discuss with our 'guests' and maybe you'll get to see them for yourself in action."

Red Flame's dark eyes of evil looked at the others at the table and anyone whose eyes she met, could feel their soul grow very, very cold as if they'd just looked into a darkness that would happily eat their soul, swallowing every last bit of it with very sharp teeth and then laugh at the delight of their screams, still hungering for more.

Not one of the villains had the courage to say a single word in argument or protest, as they were all very well aware of what they'd done in the news. So many lives and places had been destroyed with such cruel and efficient swiftness that they all knew that what they'd just said at the table was all terrifying fact.

Zorpox says louder than necessary to Monkey Fist, "MONKEY FIST!" making the man yelp, and almost leap like it from a monkey before he says, "Y-Yes?"

Zorpox grins cruelly before he says, "Those that agree to serve us will be well rewarded with their lives and there are other benefits…" He pulls out the amulet that had turned Kim into a monkey once and swings it to left and right as he continues, "This is but one of the things that we have to offer. Will you swear your allegiance and your monkey ninjas to our service forever?"

Monkey Fist was no fool and knew that once he agreed, it would mean doing whatever two highly dangerous people would ask of him but on the other hand, it would also mean staying alive and being granted the power that could turn him into what he'd always granted ever since he became jealous of monkeys and desired to become one.

He thinks about it for a minute before he says carefully and slowly, "How do I know that you'll hold up to your end of the bargain if I agree?"

Red Flame takes the amulet from Zorpox and says, as she wraps one hand around the stone amulet, "You don't, but we won't waste any useful resources such as your monkey ninjas and you. If you don't want the amulet then I can easily fix that…" She starts to crush it with her hand and the sound of the amulet starting to give can be heard."

Monkey Fist cries out, "No! All right! I agree to serve you! Just don't destroy it!"

Red Flame nods and tosses the slightly cracked amulet to Monkey Fist as she says, "Very good, serve us well and you'll live a long time… cross us and well… we could just as easily wipe you and all monkey-kind off the face of the planet with a very cleverly devised monkey only virus that my Zorpox so cleverly had whipped up."

Monkey Fist had already slipped the amulet over his head and it had flashed to transform into a tattoo on his neck by the time Red Flame mentioned the monkey virus. He knew his fate was sealed and he slumps back into his chair.

Both Zorpox and Red Flame laugh loudly very evilly at the despair on Monkey Fist's face for a few moments before they both turned their dark eyes to the rest of the villains in the room that were already sweating as they all knew that it was either work for them with life and benefits to what they desired or certain destruction.

* * *

**AN:** Well you all found out who the unlucky first victims were. As for Monkey Fist, well... lets just say that he is going to find out just how deep the hole goes. Bwhahahahahahahahahaha! Any thoughts as to what the other villains were tempted with? Any chances of them going rogue? Would YOU go rogue by trying to double-cross or go hero on them? Thoughts, ideas, suggestions, etc all are welcome! Trust me, the fight to save the world isn't over yet! 


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**Chapter 11: Recovery**

(I'm ready for you, evil version)

Things are crazy these days  
Time's slippin' away  
I've got the world to conquer ahead of me  
I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz there's so much to do  
And I'm gonna run you through  
Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready  
Ready to take it on

I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me

I hope you agree, impossible to stop  
Sometimes you gotta do  
What you gotta do

Be certain that you fall  
Just give me a call  
And I'll be ready, yeah I'm ready  
Ready to take you on

I'll be there whenever you wanna take me on

I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to battle  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that   
It's impossible to stop me

I'll never let you down  
I'm always ready for battle

I can, I am, everything that  
I need to be  
I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me  
I can, I am, everything that  
I need to be  
I am, I can, nothing's gonna  
Nothing's gonna stop me

I'm ready for you

* * *

Wade stands at one of the secret safe houses used by GJ in Middleton and with them gone he really didn't know where else to go. He knew that he had to keep out of sight or Kim… Red Flame, would try again with another satellite or something. 

Wade walks up to the door and knocks the secret code the peephole emits a green scanner beam. After a few moments, the beam shuts off and the ground opens up to whoosh him away into a secret underground place.

Wade sighs as he steps forward into the dark room, feeling around for the light switch that would turn it on before he says, "I can't believe they've turned evil… my best friends. How could they destroy my home!?"

Suddenly a hand grabs his in the darkness and Wade cries out, "Ah! Let me go!" A female voice says, "Calm down Wade. It is me."

Wade frowns as the voice seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it as he says, "Who is it? I can't see you!"

There is a sound of something moving about head level before the female voice says, "Computer, lights on!" which suddenly bathes the room with lights.

Wade has to shut his eyes for a second as the sudden bright lights overwhelm them. His eyes readjust quickly and when they do his jaw drops as he says, "Director! It is you! But I thought you were destroyed along with your base!"

She lets go of him as she says, "I almost was, but fortunately our traveling system is just a series of push buttons. I had everyone get into the tubes and we all rushed to our various safe houses before it was all destroyed."

Wade says, "Betty… Sorry, I mean Director… I am just relieved to see that you're ok." He looks down sadly as he says, "I thought I lost everything when learned about how Kim and Ron turned evil because of those… those… blasted helmets!" His hands shook in their anger.

She sighs and says, "Please, call me Betty. I'm afraid that I'm not much of a Director of anything anymore. My Global Justice has been taken down to almost nothing in no time by two teenagers." She turns away, wrapping her arms around herself as she says, "Some good GJ was… we didn't even get a chance to put up a fight."

Wade had never seen the tough woman look so sad and vulnerable before. He walks up to her and says, "Don't feel so bad. What happened took everyone by surprise. There is no way you could have foreseen that Kim and Ron would become evil and do so much damage in such a short time!"

Betty turns around and kneels before Wade, bringing them up to the same height as she says, "Wade… there is something I should tell you. Before they struck GJ, they had used an iceberg to sink ships. During that time, we intercepted some transmissions…"

She looks down at the ground before she says, "I found out that Zorpox was behind it and it wasn't hard to guess Kim was the Red Flame in it. I… was thinking about how to tell you when they attacked. I'm sorry Wade, if I'd told you immediately then maybe you wouldn't have lost your home."

Wade looks at Betty and says, "It is ok. I can understand why you didn't tell me right away." As Betty looks up to look at Wade, he says, "The important thing to do now is to rebuild and find a way to transform them back somehow."

Betty says, "Yes, I know you're right. Besides I bet my brother at WEE must be gloating about now and I so hate when Sheldon gets to gloat." She stands up as she clenches a hand and says, "I know that good can still win! This is just the darkest day for the forces of good but I know we will still be able to prevail!"

Wade says, "Betty, have you been able to get in touch with anyone else who made it out of the bases?"

Betty turns and says, "Wait, you mean more than just my headquarters was destroyed?"

Wade says, "I guess you haven't heard yet, but every base that I knew about that GJ had was destroyed. They also attacked just about every hero or heroine that was on my list at the same time as they attacked you."

Betty gasps and says, "How… How could they pull off such an enormous task?"

Wade sighs and says, "By taking over your GJ satellites and some of the military ones as well. They used one of yours to destroy my home in fact."

Betty says, "Was anyone hurt when your home was destroyed?"

Wade shakes his head, "No… My family was out of the house except for me. I was looking for them when they found me. They bragged about their plans and even told me how they were changed as a distraction just so they could get the satellite in orbit to blow me up!"

Betty shakes her head, "Those two MUST be stopped! We can't allow Zorpox and Red Flame to succeed in taking over the world!"

Wade says, "But we have virtually no resources at our disposal except for my portable computer!" He raises the mentioned device before lowering it down, "And that won't be enough to stop them!"

Betty thinks for a few moments before she says, "Wade, do you think you could create a mega virus like the way Zorpox and Red Flame did to destroy my bases?"

Wade nods as he says, "Yeah, but it'll take some time to make one up. Writing a mega virus isn't a easy task after all! What do you want the mega virus to do exactly?"

Betty slowly grins as she says, "Payback Wade… We'll surprise them with a virus to knock out their systems for a change and then we'll capture them so we can change them back!"

Wade looks nervous as he says, "I hope so Betty… They may be evil but they're still a force to reckoned with." He adds in his thoughts, "Because if you're wrong. There won't be anyone left to stop them."

_(Meanwhile…)_

Shego says, "Look Dr. D… you got us into this mess and I want you to get us out of it!" She growls as she scrubs the floor harder with the toothbrush, her toothbrush that she'd been sent with to clean up the mess made by the destruction of the BeBe's.

Drakken scrubs all the faster at a groove that just wouldn't give up the soot that he held as he mutters, "Get clean will you…?" He growls, "I know Shego! I know! What do you expect me to do about it?" He waves the toothbrush around with some of the soap flying around as he says, "Do you honestly think I enjoy having to clean the floor with my own toothbrush and then be expected to brush my teeth with it later? I think not!"

Shego ignites a finger and blasts at the soot that Drakken had been trying to clean for the past half hour before she says, "There! It is clean now! Can we get back to how we'll escape from them, now?"

Drakken frowns and rubs at the spot that her blast had scorched until it was shiny again before he says, "Look Shego! If we try to escape or take these collars off, then that will be the end of us! We can't go anywhere unless they allow us to!"

Shego sighs and says, "Too bad we can't just make them let us go where we want to go!"

Drakken's eyes light up as he suddenly gets an idea! He thinks, "I knew there was a reason I kept Shego around!" He says, "That's it Shego! We'll create a situation where we have to go somewhere!"

Shego raises an eyebrow in her skepticism before she says, "I don't get it? How will that help us? We'll still be bound to them and have to return when we're done. The whole point is to _escape_ after all!"

Drakken waves the toothbrush around, as he says quickly, "No No! Hear me out Shego! You see, there must have been good guys out there that survived! If we leave, then the surviving good guys will not stand a chance because they'll lose us!"

Shego smacks her toothbrush down onto the ground, as she says, "Ooooh No! Uh-Uh! There is no way I'm not helping any good guys! It would be so bad for my evil reputation!"

Drakken frowns at her as he says, "In case you haven't noticed Shego… our evil careers went straight down the toilet when we unleashed the evil in both Kim Possible and…**Ngggh** …Stoppable!"

Shego looks down at the toothbrush in her hand and remembers all the degrading stuff that the two of them have had to suffer through ever since the collars were put on. From cleaning out the toilets after Spicy Burrito Night, which really reeked to going outside and having Zorpox run the Mega Weather Generator which he'd rebuilt to create strong winds just to watch and laugh along with Red Flame as she hung on for dear life and try cleaning the outside windows.

Shego growls, "Count me in Dr. D, but this better work. I like my head just the way it is!"

Drakken says, "Me too Shego! I like my head attached to my body the way it is and I plan on keeping it that way!"

Shego then leans in and says, "So… What's the plan Dr. D?"

Drakken leans closer and whispers, "Here's the plan Shego…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! Especially you, who-shall-remain-nameless-but-you-know-who-you-are... (Whew! That was a long one!) I hope you liked it too! So, what did you think? Were you surprised to see that not only Wade but also the Director survive? Do you think that Betty's plan will work? Or is it doomed to failure? Anyone else feel sorry for Drakken and Shego? What do you think Drakken's plan will be? Did anyone like how Drakken resisted in saying Ron's name? Was the evil song evil enough? As always, Zorpox and Red Flame Rule!(sorry, they made me say that) As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, mind obedience collar plans, and more are always welcome! 


	12. Chapter 12: Tenacity

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**Chapter 12: Tenacity**

(I'm ready for you, evil version)

Things are crazy these days

Time's slippin' away

I've got the world to conquer ahead of me

I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz there's so much to do

And I'm gonna run you through

Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take it on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to go

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I hope you agree, impossible to stop

Sometimes you gotta do

What you gotta do

Be certain that you fall

Just give me a call

And I'll be ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take you on

I'll be there whenever you wanna take me on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to battle

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I'll never let you down

I'm always ready for battle

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing's gonna

Nothing's gonna stop me

I'm ready for you

_**(At a Secret GJ Safe House)**_

Wade typed furiously at his keyboard, trying to code as fast as he could in case Kim and Ron, he pauses only in his mind as he thinks, "No... I can't afford to think of them as friends any more. They are evil and until we can reverse the effects, I don't want to even think about what I am about to do."

Wade types quickly even as he has several very taxing programs running at the same time. The full speed of his 360 words per minute was being pushed to the limit as his hands were complaining but even after three hours of going at that constant speed he knew he couldn't stop until he was finished.

Wade wishes that he still had the computer from his house and a part of him wondered if it had survived the blast from the satellite as he'd built it to withstand almost anything. He knew he wouldn't be able to find out until after their plans were set in motion, which only spurred him to push himself even harder until he feels a woman's hand touch his shoulder.

Betty says, "Wade, please stop. I've been watching you and you can't go on like this. It isn't your fault."

Wade stops typing and his hands, which had been begging for a break after the first hour suddenly cramp up and send sharp pain back at him. He cries out, "ARGH! MY HANDS!!" He finds himself unable to even command his fingers to move an inch.

Betty's hands fly quickly and suddenly Wade felt a lot better as his hands didn't hurt any more. She looks down at him and says, "Listen Wade, all I did was cut off the nerve endings to your hands. You still can't use your hands until they've had a chance to heal."

Wade says, "But I am almost finished! Just a few dozen lines and I'll have created the ultimate mega virus!"

Betty shakes her head before she says, "Then it can wait. You need your rest now and anyway, I need to talk to you about what's happened since you have started."

Wade raises his eyes to look at Betty, a strong woman with an eyepatch that was once in charge of a powerful and big organization for good and now reduced to being just an ordinary woman hiding out in a safehouse that Zorpox and Red Flame didn't know about.

Wade says, "What is it? What have you been up to? Have they done more damage?"

Betty picks up Wade out of his seat, taking care with his arms and hands since the numbing effect included his arms as well but not to the same severe level. She says, "I'll answer all your questions but first come with me to the kitchen."

Wade looks at her with confusion and follows her to the kitchen before he gasps in surprise to see some of the people there from her bases including Will Du! He looks at Betty and says, "Betty! What's going on? Where did they come from?"

Betty walks in front of Wade and turns towards him before she talks on a confident smile and says, "Call me Director."

Wade smiles as he feels the chances of winning soaring until it hits a ceiling in his mind, a thought bubble that said, "Against Kim and Ron? Now as Red Flame and Zorpox?"

Director says, "While you've been busy Wade, I've busy finding out what has happened with the rest of my bases and it turns out that I left them in pretty good hands because they managed to escape once their security had become compromised."

Wade says, "But I don't think that all this manpower will be enough against them."

Director's smile grows just a hair before she says, "You're absolutely right Wade" as she raises a hand to silence Will before he could object to Wade's statement. She knew Will was loyal, but she didn't have time for a internal fight at that moment.

Wade looks at Director with curiousity as she says, "They have have already gotten a large number of the world's governments to surrender plus all the villains that Kim and Ron knew about have gone missing so we can only assume that they have either been dealt with like the GJ bases or joined their side."

Wade's jaw drops before he says, "It is hopeless then! How can we defeat such odds?"

Director says, "Wade, when I was starting up GJ... I knew the odds that a villain would try to shut me down before I grew too big but I perservered and used my brains to stay ahead of them. Even with the WEE organization springing up on the heels of my own, I still managed to make it into something I could be proud of."

Director walks up to Wade, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as she says, "Trust me, as long as there is life. There will always be hope and courage. Courage to do what's right and take a stand against evil." She then leans towards him so that he could see into that single eye very clearly as she says, "And... I've got a plan."

_**(Meanwhile in the air over the ocean)**_

RF and Z were flying enroute within a modified airship that was fast and carried within it an army. They saw little trouble as the airspace that they flew in was one of the recently surrendered territories that they had acquired.

However, they were not at the bridge of their airship. They had left that to Monkeyfist, Drakken, Shego and a few others while they were spending 'close' time together in their shared bedroom.

Red Flame makes a purring sound and she says, "Tell me again all the delicious destruction we are going to cause..." She rakes her fingers over his bare chest as she turns towards him in the bed, exposing her breasts.

Zorpox laughs and says in his evil way that made one imagine "Phantom of the opera" music being played behind his voice whenever he spoke or moved, "When we get there, we will make our demands and I fully them to refuse on a matter of honor." He grins darkly with his eyes meeting RF's eyes tilts his head closer until their noses were touching before he says, "We will use Monkey Fist's enhanced monkey legion and Shego's firepower to simply smash and destroy our way through those ninjas."

Zorpox touches his forehead to Red Flame's as he says with a even more dark grin that makes his freckles wrinkle on his face even as he can feel her fingers getting lightly smeared in his blood from their playful romp that she was reopening as she clawed at his chest.

His voice drops to an evil whisper as he says, "There will be... carnage... bodies of ninjas and monkeys alike... buildings in flames, destroyed beyond repair..." Zorpox grins as he hears her purring increase to a soft rowr and her other hand inching down his body to grab at what was already ready for some more fun with his lady. He continues to whisper, making her draw closer so she can hear, "I'll be sure to leave Sensei and Yori alive until the very end so they can watch me take the Lotus Blade from whatever mystical box that they have it in that blocks my commands...before I use it to strike at Sensei's heart... literally."

Red Flame growls in a loud and seductive way before she says, "Then it'll be my turn with it right? I want to be the one to lop off that slut Yori's head in the living head container we created before we follow up on the rest of our plans with her and the total destruction of ALL Yamanuchi ninjas in the world!"

Zorpox grins at Red Flame and says, "Yes, and then we will truly be masters of the world with no one capable stopping us! Plus, you'll get the pleasure of having a bodiless Yori to watch her ninjas fall one by one...unable to do anything but BEG us to stop, which of course we never will! Boo-yahahahahahaha!"

Red Flame laughs evilly along with Zorpox before she says, "I-Want-You-NOW!" with him pulling her closer with an evil twinkle in his eyes as he says, "I aim to please my woman..." before he gets cut off by a very lustful kiss that quickly turns into some passionate sex.

_**(On the bridge)**_

Drakken was bored at his station while Shego piloted it manually since she hated to fly on autopilot. She always preferred the personal touch and plus she enjoyed flying, which was why she had gone so far as to get a pilot's license when she was still good and a member of (yuck) Team Go.

Shego thinks, "As far as evil transport crafts go, I gotta hand it to those two. This is one slick transport of doom." She looks at the controls around her and knew that Drakken had the job of launching the henchmen and Monkey Boy down to the surface when it came to the actual attack. She knew that they were insulting him and his intelligence by only giving him one large button the size of a basketball to push but then again, she supposed it was Ron... Zorpox's way of getting back at him for all those years of forgetting his name.

Shego was pretty certain that by the time Zorpox and Red Flame were defeated, Drakken would not be saying Ron's name for entirely different reasons. At least the controls for her were fairly straightforward and standard for flying, which meant that they didn't mind her flying them to the Yamanuchi place. She kept in mind the threat though that Zorpox had given her before disappearing off somewhere with Red Flame about not deviating too much from the flight path or risk pain and after a slight course corrections that made her collar hum with electricity, she had a fairly good idea what would happen.

MonkeyFist was meditating while the monkeys with their enhancements, turning some of them into cyborgs walked around listlessly, leaving him to wonder if the cost of being the Monkey King was too high for the hundredth time that day.

MonkeyFist thinks, "Even though we ware on the way to Yamanuchi to battle with the accursed ninjas who humiliated me in a previous battle, I can't help but feel sorry for them as I know what they'll be facing." His thoughts wondered to the 'enhancements' that Zorpox and Red Flame had created for all his monkeys except Skippy and he couldn't figure out why but that at least left him with one monkey that he felt he cold trust.

MonkeyFist mentally sighs before he thinks, "All the good it does me... they have a way to destroy every monkey, including myself on a whim if they so feel like it. In order to win, I would need the help of someone who can actually beat them and anyone who stood a chance at it I imagine they saw to."

MonkeyFist frowns in his meditation as he thinks, "If they weren't so darn good at what they do, I might stand a chance at taking them on but even when they were good, they were darn near impossible to defeat. As villains, they seem to be even better, if more vicious about how they do things!"

Shego looks just in time to see MonkeyFist frown while meditating and it wasn't hard to guess what was going on in his head after hearing about the raw deal he was getting from them. She was thinking carefully about informing him about their plans but she also knew she had to be very, very careful or Drakken and herself would end up as bloody smears, which she didn't want to become. Her biggest worry was that MonkeyFist would try to betray them in order to save himself and get his own chance at them later when their guard was dropped but she knew that such chances would be very rare if Zorpox and Red Flame were every bit as evil as they seemed to be.

It took only once glance at Drakken to seem him fuming to know that he was too angry to be thinking clearly at the moment. She knew that if they stood _any_ chance of surviving, she would have to be very cautious and very smart or the two of them would be going the way of the dodo along with the rest of the good guys who were resisting Zorpox and Red Flame.

Shego grips the controls within her hands more tightly as she thinks, "No, unless I am absolutely certain that I can trust someone, I won't tell a single soul about Dr. D's plans. Unfortunately, the only ones I can trust are already being dealt with by Zorpox and Red Flame." This didn't make Shego feel any better about her situation or about the success about their plans and she really didn't want to serve under those two as she wasn't sure how much longer Red Flame would keep her around for.

So for the time being, Shego decides to keep her eyes and ears open and pray that somehow, somewhere she would get the opportunity to turn them back to their old selves where she could dish out some proper revenge. She could only hope that it would be before they, as in Dr. Drakken messes things up somehow and gets them both killed or worse and given what she'd seen that the two of them were capable of… it could be pretty bad.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, especially those of you who asked for this chapter in the first place. I hope you all liked the story. I know one thing is for certain. You are SO not going to want to miss this next chapter or read it with a weak stomach. Lol! I don't know how many of you type for a long time at a PC but after a while your hands tend to hurt after a while so I hope that you all can understand just how bad Wade's hands must be hurting. If you can't... then think about having a car door slam on them by Wolverine and I think you'll have a good idea of how much he's hurting. What do you think of Wade's motivation for pushing himself so hard? What do you think of what Betty's been up to? Anyone want to to guess at what her plan can be now that she's got a stronger base of power than just his virus? What do you think of Zorpox and Red Flame's use of their 'downtime' while on route to the Yamanuchi school? What do you think of their evil plans? Doesn't look good does it? What do you think of the thoughts of both Shego and MonkeyFist? Anyone know the name Skippy and how it relates to MonkeyFist? What do you think of the story so far?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, fav moments, stories of mine you'd like to see work on next are welcome and as usual all drawings based off of any of my stories are a green light with me asking for just to see them when you're done. :) My next story that I'm likely to put up will be Harem Times.


	13. Chapter 13: Forbidden

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_ **Chapter Forbidden**

What makes this chapter forbidden? Well think about it… This is an EVIL story! So of course the unlucky number chapter will be left unsaid. The better that you forget about this number and just go onto Chapter 14, the happier I'll be. Trust me… Chapter 14 is will leave you wanting more!


	14. Chapter 14: The Beginning of the Fall

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_ **Chapter 14: The Beginning of the Fall**

(I'm ready for you, evil version)

Things are crazy these days

Time's slippin' away

I've got the world to conquer ahead of me

I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz there's so much to do

And I'm gonna run you through

Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take it on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to go

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I hope you agree, impossible to stop

Sometimes you gotta do

What you gotta do

Be certain that you fall

Just give me a call

And I'll be ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take you on

I'll be there whenever you wanna take me on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to battle

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I'll never let you down

I'm always ready for battle

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing's gonna

Nothing's gonna stop me

I'm ready for you

_**(At a Secret GJ Safe House)**_

Wade says, "What are you talking about? What plan? I thought the plan was to hit them with a Mega Virus?"

Director says, "About that… I've been thinking that they might be expecting that and have an Anti-Virus in place. So, it could still fail and alert them at which time we'll be destroyed along with any hope for the world."

Wade shakes his head and says, "Uh-uh! No way that's going to happen! My Mega Virus can take on any anti-virus software and will destroy even the virus that they used to take out your bases with!"

Director looks at Wade carefully for a few moments before she says, "Well, even if you're right. We still need to come up with a way to defeat them. The two of them are a master of martial arts, and so even without all their gadgets. They would still pose a deadly threat."

Wade looks down at his feet as he says softly, "Yeah… I guess you're right." He then looks up at Director and says, "You aren't planning on hurting them are you?"

Will says, "You mean like they didn't try to hurt us? They should be so lucky."

Director gives him a cold stare and says, "That will be enough Will! Another word from you and I'll make sure you sit this mission out! Are we clear on this?"

Will opens his mouth to object but can see the seriousness in her eye before he says, "Yes Director, very clear."

Director nods as she seems satisfied with his answer before she turns to Wade and says, "We will do our best to make sure that they are not harmed but you have to agree that as they are, they will put up a fight and I can't make any guarantees."

Wade nods and says, "I know you'll do your best. I just wish that I could get my hands on an attitudinator helmet, then you could change them back without a dangerous fight."

Director's eyebrows jump up in surprise as she thinks, "Why didn't I think of that?" She says, "Do you think you that could work Wade?"

Wade nods and says, "Yes, I remember a time when a villainess made a helmet so that it could zap people from afar without the need to wear it. I think I could replicate it so that you wouldn't have to fight them if you can just get them to stand still long enough to zap them."

Director turns to Will and says, "I've got a new mission for you. You are to help Wade create the helmet he just mentioned. I want you to go visit Jack Hench and see if you can retrieve one of those helmets."

Will does a military salute and says, "Right away Director, I'll do it right away and come back with a helmet or I won't be able to call myself your top agent!"

Director thinks, "You never were my best agent, Kim Possible was. Well, technically she was the best freelance one and you were my most eager one, I just never bothered to correct you." She says, "Very well, and remember this… the fate of the entire free world rests in getting as many of the helmets as you can get."

Wade says, "Why a lot of helmets, Director? I only need one."

Director says to Wade, "Because of their martial art skills, I don't think it'll be easy to get them to stand still and let us just zap them. So the more people trying to zap them, the more likely we'll get a beam to actually strike one of them."

Wade says, "Oooh! I see, that makes sense!"

Will makes a mental calculation on how many helmets he will need and says, "Director, if I may. Is there any way that I can get some extra help in retrieving the helmets for everyone?"

Director turns and says to four agents, "You four will assist Will in getting as many as possible. It is absolutely critical that you return with at least one helmet. So if it looks like you can't come back with all of them, come back with one then."

Will says with pride, "We won't let you don't Director! I promise!" He then motions for the other four to follow him and quite soon the five of them are out of sight.

Director whispers in their director, "Godspeed Will, and come back safely to me my son…"

Wade was the only close enough to hear and his eyes grow wide as he thinks, "No way! Will is Betty's son!?"

_**(Meanwhile at that moment, within the walls of Yamanouchi)**_

Sensei says, "It is as I feared. The once-good wielder of the mystical monkey power, Ron Stoppable is approaching the school. I fear he is after the Lotus Blade that we keep in its special box so that he may not call upon it and stain it with blood."

Yori clasps her hands together nervously as she says, "Sensei, is there anything we can do?" She didn't want to fight Ron or Kim, whom she had gotten to know on a mission.

Sensei shakes his head and says, "We must keep the sword from falling into his hands or I fear that it will be a very long time. A very long time indeed, before a force of light frees it from the grips of evil."

Yori says, "Surely, Stoppable-san and Possible-san must know that we have many ninjas in which to fight with. Even with their skills combined, it won't be enough to defeat us."

Sensei shakes his head before he says, "Oh, they know and they are coming with their own army. I fear that we would lose every ninja we have and that the blade would still fall into his hands should we attempt to fight."

Yori says, "I think you underestimate our ninjas, Sensei."

Sensei frowns as he says, "No Yori, it is you who underestimates how dangerous our foes are. You have fought beside them. You know their strengths combined is considerable with just the two of them and I have no doubt that they are even more dangerous as evil as they are."

Sensei walks over to a long box and picks it up before he says, "Here… take this and run. I want you to leave all thoughts of Yamanouchi behind. We will stay here and bide you the time you need to escape."

Yori's eyes grow wide as she understands what Sensei is asking of her before she cries out, "No! My place is here and I am the best ninja you have and you are far too old to fight them as dangerous as they are!"

Sensei looks angrily at Yori before he says, "I may be old, but there is still much fighting spirit left in these old bones. I will not go down so easily, nor will I ever reveal what I know about the whereabouts or the seals upon the sword."

Yori says, "You should be the one to go Sensei. Only your knowledge can keep the sword safe."

Sensei shakes his head as he raises his hand and says, "Nonsense. I am much too old to be on the run and I fear that I am too old to watch over the sword for as long as it will take to watch over it.

Yori blinks and says, "Sensei? What do you mean by that?" She gets a pit in her stomach as she gets a feeling that she will not like the answer.

Sensei sighs and says, "If good can not prevail here at the school. Then it will fall to you, who is as old as they are and knows them well enough to be able to guess their moves to ensure that it never falls into their hands or any generations that may follow after them."

Yori grips the box more tightly as she understood. The Sensei was predicting that she would have to be guarding the box for the rest of her life and telling her that she would also have to find others that she could trust to help her when her time on the Earth came to an end. She knew she would have to find others who would be willing to keep safe the Lotus Blade and out of the hands of any evil progeny that might spawn from them as well.

Yori's head falls forward as she closes her eyes and says in a soft whisper, "Yes Sensei, I understand. I won't let you down."

Sensei reaches out and places his hand upon her shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and look at him. He looks at her not as a wise Sensei but with the eyes of a relative who loved her.

Sensei says, "Yori, I know it has not been easy being at this school and learning the ways of our school. You have served our family with so much honor that I know your parents would have been proud. When I see them, I shall tell them and all our ancestors how very proud I am… how very proud I have always been to be both your teacher and your guardian for all this time."

Sensei opens his arms, clearly inviting Yori into a hug. He wraps his arms around her as she falls into his loving arms and cries, perhaps for the first time ever since arriving at the school after her loss.

Sensei softly says, "I know you won't let me or the world down. I will trust you to do what is always right but promise me that you will never let vengeance for whatever happens at this school seize your heart. I worry that, should that moment happen… all that we are to do this day will be for naught."

Yori sniffles for a few moments before she wipes her tears on her sleeve before she says, "I… I promise Sensei."

Sensei shakes his head and says, "Please, this is not the time for such formalities Granddaughter. Call me Grandfather, while there is still time for us to talk."

Yori nods and squeezes her Grandfather tightly within her arms for a moment before she whispers in his ear tearfully, "I promise, as long I shall live… I shall protect the Lotus Blade from evil and never seek vengeance."

Yori's Grandfather, who had insisted that she call him Sensei the moment that she started to learn martial arts and never call him Grandfather again for he would never want to be accused of favoring her over any other ninjas.

Yori had worked long and hard at becoming the best ninja he had ever taught and always acted honorably as well as never breaking her vow to call him Grandfather again until he gave her permission or had passed on.

The two remain in that hug for some time before Yori lets go of him, knowing that would always remember that moment for the rest of her life. She bows to him, both as a Granddaughter and a student of a very wise Sensei.

Sensei says, "I have nothing further to teach you." He walks over to another box that looked a little more decorative than the one that held the Lotus Blade, which was in a plain wooden box with white seals upon it.

Sensei opens the box and pulls out a headband with a crest upon it and says, "This is yours now… Sensei Yori."

Yori almost drops the box she was holding right there and then. Her body settles for shaking as she says, "I… I'm not worthy Sens… Grandfather." She now understood why he also wanted her to call him Grandfather for it was because he was making her a Sensei and as such, they would be equals and could call each other by their family names.

Sensei shakes his head and says, "Nonsense, you know more than many of our graduates. You are fully ready to teach on your own. I have seen to that as I had always planned on retiring one day and letting you take over the school."

Yori couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down her cheeks, as even she didn't know whether they were tears of sadness or joy. She says, "I… I don't know what to say."

Sensei smiles at her and says tenderly, "There is nothing to say. Except perhaps Congratulations. I only wish that the circumstances were under happier times." He places the headband upon the box he had taken it out of and then places the box on top of the one Yori was holding.

Sensei says, "Inside the box are tools and scrolls that I have selected that will help you teach and create strong students for the times ahead. I have faith that you will train students who will be able to withstand the turbulent times ahead and be a better Sensei than I ever was."

Yori shakes her head, flinging some of her tears around as she says sadly, "N-Never… You'll always be the best Sensei…"

Sensei smiles at her with pride and says, "Thank you, Sensei Yori. I shall never forget that."

Suddenly a male ninja comes in through the door and says, "Sensei! A strange aircraft approaches!"

Sensei sighs and sadly says, "And so it begins…" He turns to Yori and says, "Go now my fellow Sensei and know we shall fight for as long as possible."

The ninja looks surprised at the Yori before he bows to her like he would any other Sensei as he says, "Congratulations Sensei."

Yori smiles and says, "Thank you." Her face loses its smile as she says, "I must go now. I wish you and everyone good luck."

The ninja nods and says with pride, "We won't lose!"

Yori runs off as she thinks, "I pray to the gods that you won't…" even though her heart felt that it knew the truth in which she would never see them again.

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It doesn't look too good does it? What do you think about what's going on with Wade and the Director? Since Director's last name was never given on the show, why not have Will be her son? Or is he? (wicked grin) You'll just have to wait and find out. Do you think that the helmet plan will work? Anyone remember the name of the villainess that Wade was referring to?

Given all that has happened in the world involving Zorpox and Red Flame, they would have to be really out of touch with the world to be caught off guard and lets not forget that they are modern ninjas given that they have access to helicopters and such. It should be interesting to see how well they fair against Zorpox, Red Flame and the army of cybernetic monkeys won't it? Is Yori right? Will she never see your ninja friends ever again?

After this chapter, the battle for Yamanouchi shall begin! I am taking bets on the odds for surviving, winning, and anything else you can think about the battle. Personally? I think the odds are 50:50 that Yamanouchi gets pretty much destroyed but don't count them out. They are bound to have a few surprises. A ninja will save his/her best tricks for last after all.


	15. Chapter 15: Fall of Tai Shing Pek Kwar

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_ **Chapter 15: Fall of Tai Shing Pek Kwar (Monkey Kung Fu)**

(I'm ready for you, evil version)

Things are crazy these days

Time's slippin' away

I've got the world to conquer ahead of me

I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz there's so much to do

And I'm gonna run you through

Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take it on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to go

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I hope you agree, impossible to stop

Sometimes you gotta do

What you gotta do

Be certain that you fall

Just give me a call

And I'll be ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take you on

I'll be there whenever you wanna take me on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to battle

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I'll never let you down

I'm always ready for battle

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing's gonna

Nothing's gonna stop me

I'm ready for you

_**(Yamanouchi)**_

Sensei walks out to the courtyard and says as calmly as he can, knowing that they will draw the strength that they will need for the battle from him, "Everyone, I will not disillusion you that this will be a easy battle but it is a necessary battle. We are all that currently stands against the forces of evil that threaten to take over the world."

Sensei pauses to let everything he had just said, sink in as he scans the faces of everyone assembled and is pleased to see no fear on a single face. He then resumes speaking, hoping that what he would say next would be true, "I have complete faith in each and every one of you. With your skills and training, I believe that there is a chance for us to succeed and bring down this new plague threatening our homes, our families, and our friends. If there is to be any kind of peace in the world, we must win. No, we will win against such evil!"

Everyone in the courtyard erupts in a deafening cheer that brings pride and even a moment of happiness to Sensei's heart. He hoped that somehow they would be able to win against the forces of Zorpox and Red Flame but a gut feeling told him that they would not make it an easy battle. He knew the skills of Ron Stoppable were impressive and if the reports of the major villains in the world having joined forces with them were also true, then it would be a very costly battle indeed.

Sensei raises his hands to silence the cheering before he says, "However, I fear that normal martial arts will not carry this day. We must also resort to other methods." He notes that this gets a few murmurs through the crowd before he says, "If we are to succeed, we must us all of the technology we have at our disposal as well. Only by combining the past with the present, do we stand a chance at winning."

The Sensei watches as they all stand there, watching and waiting to see what else he would say even though he knew that they understood that there would be no retreat. No second chances. This was going to be the big battle that they had all trained for, but hoped would never pass.

Sensei says, "Let today show the passion and power of Tai Shing Pek Kwar! Let no one doubt that we gave it our all and we will win! We will drive them away and make evil think twice about attacking the Yamanouchi School ever again!"

The entire crowd cheers loudly before they start to chant, "Tai Shing Pek Kwar! Tai Shing Pek Kwar! Tai Shing Pek Kwar! Tai Shing Pek Kwar!" over and over until the Sensei raises his hands again to silence them all.

The Sensei says, "I am very proud of each and every one of you. All of you, I have come to see much like my own children. I only wish that all of you were my children. I wish you all good luck in the upcoming battle."

Suddenly a loud male voice from the flying aircraft says, "I have come for the Lotus Blade! Surrender it and I just might let your school survive!"

Sensei frowns as he looks up and shakes a fist at the aircraft as he says, "You will never get the Lotus Blade, Ron Stoppable! You are evil now! I have heard about your evil actions in the world."

Zorpox shouts down, "Then you know that I am Zorpox! Not Ron Stoppable anymore! I am not that weak buffoon any longer!"

Red Flame shouts down through the ship's speakers, "I can attest to that!"

Sensei shouts back, "Kim Possible, once the brightest beacon for love, justice and all that was good. You have been twisted as your boyfriend into something just as evil and I will not be sorry to see the two of you finally fall."

Red Flame shouts loudly through the speakers angrily, "Well it won't be because of someone as old, feeble and senile as you! Now what is your answer! Where is the Lotus Blade?"

Sensei looks down at the ninjas and says, "Go now and may success fortune you." He notes with satisfaction that they all move quickly to their locations.

Sensei looks up the aircraft and says in his normal voice, "You will never find the Lotus Blade. I shall never tell either of you where it is."

Red Flame actually seems happy as she says, "I was hoping you'd try and defy us." She doesn't even turn off the microphone as she says with an evil purr, "Can I give the order?"

Zorpox can be heard saying through the speakers, "No, I trained their once so I want to do it." An evil smile can be heard in his voice as he says, "Drakken! Hit the bit button!" To which a grumble is barely heard before the ship opens up and it rains cybernetically enhanced monkey ninjas from the sky!

Sensei thinks, "Be well Yori… Live long and know that I'll always be your guardian." Before one of the monkeys land right in front of him and within moments attacks!

Sensei manages to dodge the first strike but just barely since the enhancements have the monkey increased speed.

With the entire courtyard quickly filling up with monkeys with various enhancements of all kinds, it was obvious to the Sensei that Zorpox and Red Flame had been very, very busy to create all of this.

Sensei manages to strike a blow to the monkey in front of him before dodging the one that had come up from behind him where he thrusts out his leg to kick it away hard as he could. He was not going to go easy. He could not afford it as he didn't know exactly what the enhancements could do but it would not be for simply more than speed enhancements.

The downed monkey from behind starts to beep softly and Sensei leaps over the monkey in front of him while poking him in a pressure point that would bring the monkey ninja unconsciousness.

The downed, beeping monkey's parts light up and even though the monkey was still out like a light, the monkey begins to rise once more.

Sensei thinks, "Oh no! Even if the flesh is defeated, the machine rises!"

His worse fear is confirmed when the unconscious monkey also starts to beep before it too rises.

Zorpox laughs from the speakers of his airship for a moment before he says, "That's right! Even if you knock out the monkey ninjas, they will rise again for more battle! There is no way to defeat them!"

Red Flame can be heard as she says, "MMMmmm Zorpox, I love it when you're so deliciously evil."

Zorpox says, "You know it baby! Bwhahahahahaha!"

Sensei tries to think of his options, and wonders if even killing the monkey ninjas would stop them when suddenly there is a loud explosion from somewhere in the school.

Red Flame says, "Ooooh! I think we got a Yamanouchi ninja with that exploding monkey."

Sensei's eyes nearly leapt from his head as he looks at the two slower, but somehow more stronger monkey ninjas as one of them smashes a wall to dust after missing him. He realizes that if they're defeated somehow, the monkey will explode! He could only hope that the others will realize this and find a way but his heart sinks as he hears two more explosions closer to him and brief screams of pain.

Sensei then can see some of the buildings start to transform as if on cue and smiles just a fraction as he thinks, "Now you will learn the folly of attacking our school, Zorpox. You did not learn about all our secrets."

Ray guns rise up from two towers that transformed. One aims at the aircraft while the other takes aim at some of the monkeys in battle with some of the ninjas.

Zorpox's evil laugh can be heard before he says, "Good! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to put up a good fight! Bring it! I'm ready!"

A blue blast is shot at the aircraft but then out of nowhere a large, orange shield erupts and surrounds the entire ship, blocking the ray gun's shot at it.

* * *

Zorpox laughs and says, "Is that the best you can do? Come on!" as he watches the ray gun on the screen try again, with the same results.

Red Flame grins as she says, "MMMmmm, I love the sight of all this destruction! More please!"

Zorpox wraps his arm around her, pulling her hard and close against his body while grinning at her, "What my lady wants, she will get!"

Zorpox presses a button on the control panel in front of him while laughing evilly.

* * *

The ninja in the tower gulps as he watches the surface of the airship change to reveal several weapons as well. He decides it is his honor to go down fighting and takes aim at the closest weapon that is powering up to shoot at him as well.

The other tower was having more luck at the moment, destroying the monkey ninjas before they could explode and thus saving the lives of the ninjas that were battling them even though other explosions and cries of pain could still be heard going off in the school.

There were more monkeys than there were ninjas and the battle was slowly looking like it was falling in their favor with each explosion.

After six monkeys had been blasted by the tower, the other tower shoots at the same time as the airship and the first blast met in the air to create a cool looking explosion but also revealed that the shield would not pop up while the ship's weapons were firing.

The ninja in the tower starts to fire rapidly at all seven of the guns sticking out of airship and gives himself a moment to celebrate as two explode under his quick volley before the sister tower which had been destroying monkeys up to nine at that time suddenly explodes!

The ninja turns his head to look and see that the tower was beginning to fall down as it could no longer support anything after the powerful explosion.

The remaining weapons turn to lock on him and he gulps while firing quickly at one of them before suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere a ninja copter with missile launcher flies up and starts to attack!

The sudden appearance of the copter catches the airship off guard and it pays for it with two more guns exploding!

Some cheering could be heard before suddenly from the still open bay from which the monkeys had come from, two monkeys in armed flying cars come out!

The copter begins to evade and shoot back at the two flying air cars even as they fire back, launching missiles and shooting lasers. The copter had the advantage of having two people in it though, one for flying and one for shooting while the air cars didn't.

After an air battle of twenty minutes, the first air car explodes spectacularly when the monkey piloting it couldn't pull up away from the airship's hull in time.

The surviving tower couldn't get through to any more weapons as they triangulated together to blast any more attacks coming from the ninja gunner.

* * *

Zorpox switches off the microphone and turns to face Red Flame as he says, "Look at this RF! The destruction! With every ninja that falls, we get closer to winning and they know it!"

Drakken says, "Um… Mr. Zorpox…?"

Zorpox lets Drakken worry for a few moments before he says, "Yes, what is it?"

Drakken says, "We're taking on quite a bit of damage. That exploding air car still had active missiles on it and made a really big hole."

Zorpox stares at Drakken coldly as he lets go of Red Flame and starts to walk towards him. He says with his voice increasing in tempo, "So what are you saying? Huh? That we should cut and run? When we are so close to winning?!"

Zorpox pushes Drakken hard down to knock him out of his seat, sending him down to the ground hard before he says, "That's always been your problem Drakken! You are nothing more than a coward who could never see through to the end! You and Shego both!"

It takes what willpower Shego has not to light up her hands and blast Zorpox but she knew that if she tried, she would end up fried or dead.

Zorpox turns to look at Shego with a cruel sneer as he says, "Yeah, I know Shego… It must be SO hard to be compared to a coward and a loser like Drakken but if you want to keep on living that's what you're just going to have to accept."

Shego growls in anger and frustration, unable to keep her powers in check and her hands ignite before her collar shocks her, causing her to cry out loudly in pain!

Red Flame says, "Now, Now… you should know better than to raise your anger at either of us. You're also damaging the controls we've assigned you." She grins wickedly at Shego as she says, "Do you want to be reduced to pressing a large button like Drakken has?"

Shego grips the controls tightly with her powers off before she says through clenched teeth, "No…"

Red Flame laughs maniacally before she says, "Then be a good little girl do your job."

Shego simply nods, as she was too angry to even speak lest she get shocked again.

* * *

To say that Yamanouchi had seen better days would be an understatement. Both towers were completely destroyed now with nothing but burning wreckage in their places. Many buildings and centuries old trees had also been destroyed like nothing.

Sensei leans against one of the few standing walls, breathing heavily as he thinks, "I hope that we have brought Sensei Yori enough time to get away. The cost here has been great so far. I fear that the school will fall soon."

The strangest thing about the whole battle was that it seemed to him as if they'd been toying with them and even though it cost the lives the ninjas in the remaining tower and copter, the remaining guns had all been destroyed.

Sensei had no doubt that they still had a few tricks up their sleeves but with a firm face, he reminded himself that they weren't done with their own bag of tricks. One of which he was on his way to enact. He could only hope that he would be able to get there in time.

Meanwhile one of the ninjas just two buildings away shouts at a group of cybermonkeys, "If I die, it will be for the honor of the school! You and your evil masters will never win!"

The 5 monkeys suddenly charge the lone ninja and with the two swords in his hands, he manages to slice two completely in half! He turns to quickly damage yet another one from behind his back before the other two grab his hands before crushing them, causing him to drop his two swords from his hands as he cries out in agony moments before the two monkeys that he'd sliced in half exploded some six feet away from him and the two that were holding him.

All the sounds that the monkeys heard, everything that they saw was being transmitted into a special viewing room so that Zorpox and Red Flame could enjoy the torment of all the ninjas as they fought their cybernetic monkeys in real time or for later viewing.

In the cafeteria, an old woman holds out a long ladle in one hand and a large knife in the other hand stares down three monkeys. She says, "I just might be a chef, but I am also a ninja! Come face me you damn monkeys! I'll cut and serve you up for when we win!"

The first monkey charges her and she hits him hard on the metallic side of the head, sending the monkey flying a good twenty feet away from her. It didn't move with sparks coming out from where she'd hit it and she took that as a good sign.

The second monkey screeches loudly and charges at her by leaping into the air with hands ready to grab at her! The third monkey starts to move the moment she raises her head to follow the one in the air.

The second monkey gets hit on the head in exactly the same place as the first one did by the ladle, causing exactly the same amount of damage, only to land only a foot away from the first one.

The third one however was too fast and manages to tackle her hard, sending the hold woman to the floor and skidding right into a few supply crates that had yet to be opened.

She struggles until she hears a chilling, but recognizable voice come from the monkey, "Master Lunch Lady… you denied me my food when I was there and so I will deny you what you value the most. Your life!" Zorpox's evil, maniacal laughter erupts forth.

The Master Lunch Lady shouts, "I treated you no differently than any other ninja at the school!"

Zorpox says, "I know! Wasn't it clear that I didn't know how to use the chopsticks?"

The Master Lunch Lady says, "You could have tried grabbing the food with your fingers if that was the case, or someone could have shown you how to use them if you asked."

Zorpox growls, "I didn't know! I thought I had to do it only with the chopsticks! No one told me otherwise! ARRRGH! At any rate, your actions have brought you to this end. No more lunch denying for you anymore!"

The Master Lunch Lady stabs the monkey with her huge knife and hears only a single beep before she uses her legs to throw him into the still-open food locker before she rolls behind the crates which she prays will be enough, just as the monkey goes off in a powerful explosion!

One of the Jonin class ninjas hears the explosion and rushes in to discover that two monkeys were down and unmoving without the annoying way that they would get back up even if the flesh side was knocked out or exploding.

The ninja zips over to see where and how the damage was done, knowing that this could be useful intelligence in helping save the lives of the rest of the ninjas in Yamanouchi. He takes careful note about the damage and then hears a weak groan coming from nearby!

The ninja moves over and sees that the metal food locker was all twisted and everything in it completely destroyed before he spots her laying on the ground, covered in debris from the crates.

He recognizes it as the Master Lunch Lady and knocks off the stuff on her before he says, "Are you ok?"

The Master Lunch Lady opens her eyes as blood trickles down from something having hit her head and she says weakly, "OOOooooh, it is you Jarod… Leave here… before they come back."

Jarod shakes his head and says, "No, I can't leave you here. You may have found a way to stop these monkeys. You are a hero!"

The Master Lunch Lady looks up at him, closing one eye as the blood flows down to cover it before she says, "Heh, always the dramatic one… I hope you never hated me for… the times you didn't get food in your early days of training."

Jarod shakes his head and says, "You're talking foolishness. I admit that there were times that it frustrated me, but afterwards I saw that you were really doing your part to help me. I never hated you."

The Master Lunch Lady says, "Go… there is probably no safe place to tend to my wounds anyway."

Jarod says, "No, I will tend to your wounds myself! We will need your master cooking skills to feed us after we win this battle."

The Master Lunch Lady laughs for a moment before it turns into a hacking cough and she says, "This is not a battle we can win, but maybe the war… we might stand a chance… with those who survive tonight this…" She then closes her eyes and goes limp in Jarod's hands.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time as this, Sensei was able to slip underground undetected and only once he was certain that the entrance was completely covered did he light a candle. He continues down the lonely, dark passageway until he reaches a door that was quite plain in look but had the words "Last Chance" written over the frame of it.

Sensei opens the door and says, "I only pray that this will be enough to stop them."

Sensei walks into the room and stands before a wall with a few things upon them. He starts to gather them and put them on himself, donning the armor of the one who created the very school he was now trying to defend against a great evil force. He wishes that he was a younger man as the suit was definitely going to hurt as it had a habit of making even one in their prime sore after its use if they didn't have mystical power.

After donning the helmet last, he feels a rush of power and primal energies unlike he had ever felt before flow throughout his body. He looks down at his gauntleted hands and says, "I wish Stoppable had never succumbed to evil. The Lotus Blade along with one who wears this armor should have been capable of defeating a single great evil foretold in the legends. Now I wonder if the legend was speaking of him even though the legend mentions that time is not supposed to be just yet."

He shakes his head and sincerely hoped that was the case, as the legend did not promise a good end for that evil one. He doubted it, as the evil one in the story did not have a female companion by his side at all.

Sensei draws his sword, the second finest sword in all of Yamanouchi. He remembers that the very finest was in the possession of Yori within the box and knew that she would need such a sword for the trying times ahead of her.

Sensei turns towards the tunnel and is surprised to discover that the helmet offered him night vision which worked well enough the he could see ten feet farther than the light of the candle reached.

Sensei blows out the candle and walks with it in his hand down the tunnel, placing it back within it original holder before he looks at the opening. He carefully listens with the helmet enhancing his hearing some as if he had cupped his ears.

Upon being certain that no monkey ninja was around he comes out of the hidden spot and moves forward. He continues to sneak around, with the suit making absolutely no sound that he could detect.

He discovers a monkey and charges with super-human speed at the monkey ninja, slicing the monkey into so many pieces it falls to the ground without any chance to explode.

Sensei softly moans as he feels the pain of his old body complaining about the super-speed that he had just used to defeat the monkey ninja.

Sensei continues to move in the shadows, relying on the suit's special abilities as little as possible so as to give his body a chance to recover from moving so fast earlier. Whenever he spots a monkey, he avoids it while searching for surviving ninjas.

After two hours of searching and hearing so much silence, he nears one of the armories, hoping that some of them had been able to go there, as the armories were the most secure places for a ninja to go during an invasion.

As the Sensei rounds the corner he hopes that will allow him a moment to rest his hearing picks up the sound of fire and gasps at the horrible sight before him. The armory was a complete wreck! He could scarcely believe what his eyes were telling him!

The armory was one of the most reinforced and modern places on the school property and it looked like it had been stepped on until it was crushed! Exploded monkeys and fallen ninja weapons told the tale of a very valiant fight.

Sensei couldn't stand it anymore! He bellows to the sky, knowing that Ron, now going as Zorpox would hear him, "Come and face me one on one! Enough with the exploding minions! Do you have any HONOR left within you Stoppable?"

A flying car zooms overhead and something jumps down from it to land behind the Sensei. He turns and sees Zorpox with his cape flapping lightly in a breeze around his ankles before he narrows his eyes into dangerous slits and says, "Stoppable…" with such venom in his voice.

Zorpox grins in an almost playful, yet evil kind of way before he says, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me come down. Considering that you're the only surviving ninja left, I think you really should have asked me down sooner and saved yourself all this trouble."

Sensei's hand trembles as he grips the sword tightly in his hand. He had seen too many fellow ninjas fall that day to dishonor their memory by falling so easily into his goading. Still, he knew that Zorpox would pay this day for all that he'd done.

Sensei hears more footsteps land and with a quick glance he sees that Red Flame had also arrived. He takes note of her posture which told him that she was there as an observer and had every bit of confidence that Zorpox was going to kick his ass.

Red Flame says, "Go kick his armored ass my sweet Bad Boy!"

Confirming for Sensei what she was there for and hoped to be able to do what he must even though he was certain that Red Flame will make sure he didn't live much longer than Zorpox did.

Sensei knew that wouldn't matter much, for at least then Sensei Yori would be on even footing with Red Flame and the evil empire that had sprung up so quickly would be dealt a severe blow.

Zorpox says, "That armor may have helped you against my monkeys but they won't help you against me. You are as feeble and old as Monkey Fist says you are if you truly believe that you stand an **ounce** of chance against me! Bwhahahahahahaha!"

Ignoring the memory of his achy, old body from before, he prepares to surprise Zorpox with his new armor's skills. The armor was crafted as a last ditch effort to battle an evil mystical monkey holder by giving the average person a fighting chance against their enhanced senses and abilities.

Sensei almost hoped that Zorpox would try to put on the armor. He knew that as much as it enhanced a normal person, it would have the opposite effect on one with mystical monkey powers, draining both strength and mystical powers.

Sensei knew that the more Zorpox used his mystical powers, the more enhanced his abilities would become but he knew his old body wouldn't be able to keep up within such enhancement for long.

Sensei calms himself down and says, "Such tactics might work upon a less experienced ninja, but not one such as myself Stoppable."

Zorpox narrows his eyes dangerously at Sensei as he says, "I am not that childish buffoon that you once knew. I am now Zorpox the Conqueror!"

Sensei can tell he touched a nerve and says, "You can put on a mask and even become evil. But you are still that 'childish buffoon' as you so put it, and will always be so for he is a part of you forevermore."

Zorpox growls and says loudly, "Stop comparing me to that stupid weakling! Now tell me, where is the Lotus Blade! How did you hide it from me?!"

Sensei shakes his head and says, "You will never learn such information from me. Such that you seek will only come for you when you and Kimberly have returned back to normal."

Zorpox draws a sword very slowly as he says with an extremely dangerous edge to his voice, "I'm sorry, but I simply don't have time for that. I need that sword now or I will simply burn Yamanouchi and THEN Japan to the ground."

Sensei freezes as he thinks, "He wouldn't!" He says louder than he means to, "Japan never did anything to you, Stoppable!"

Zorpox growls, "Call me by that name again and I will just make sure you learn to never call me by that name again!"

Sensei sighs and says in a firm voice, "Very well…Zorpox, but I will still never tell you where the Lotus Blade is."

Zorpox points his sword at Sensei and says, "Oh, I'll get the answers out of you one way or another!"

Sensei shakes his head as he rises his sword to meet Zorpox's and says, "I am afraid that the only thing you shall learn here is the bitter taste of defeat."

Zorpox growls, "Awfully confident aren't you? Well let's see just how you like it when I defeat you, you senile old man!"

Zorpox moves forward quickly, swinging his sword down at Sensei's shoulder with enough force that he knew it would chop off the arm completely! He is surprised when Sensei's sword moves quick enough to not only stop his attack but also use enough strength to push it off!

Zorpox leaps back and looks at Sensei with a slight grin, "I see you've been working out Sensei. Maybe you will make this more fun than I thought."

Sensei thinks, "If it wasn't for the armor, I never would have been able to move fast enough to deflect your attack. I hope that I can defeat you before my body can't take any more of what the armor gives me."

Sensei readies his sword and says, "You learned much while here, Zorpox but you didn't learn everything in your short stay."

Zorpox nods and says, "Good, then this place interests me even more!"

Sensei gets that cold sweat feeling, telling him that he said too much already. He lunges forward quickly, swinging his sword but it is deflected by Zorpox but not without slashing into the cape and tearing a good, long gash in it.

Zorpox yells, "My cape! You've ruined it! Ooooh! You're going to pay for that! Oh yes you will!"

Sensei could already feel his old bones complaining so rather waste time on words, he begins a series of sword slashes, jabs, slices while also leaping around at such high speeds.

Zorpox finds that he has to work very hard to keep from getting slashed in two a couple of times. He knows that without the mystical powers enhancing his speed, strength and agility, he would have been defeated by Sensei long ago.

Zorpox still couldn't believe that the old man could move the he was moving with all that armor on him and worse yet, he felt like that every time he got too close, he felt weakened.

Red Flame shouts, "Go on and finish him Z! We've got other places to go after Yamanouchi!"

Zorpox glares at her and says, "I'm trying! He's proving to be tougher than he looks! If you think you can do better, you can tag in with me anytime you like!"

Red Flame just crosses her arms in anger as she still didn't like wrestling and that kind of talk just made her feel like not talking to him.

Zorpox moves quickly and avoids nearly getting his head chopped off during the distraction with Red Flame.

Sensei breathes heavily within his armor as he thinks, "I… don't… know how much… more… I can take. The longer we fight… the faster and stronger I become… but the… faster I go… the more… I am wearing out."

Zorpox looks at Sensei and tell that he's wearing him down but with him also being worn down, he knew that the fight couldn't go for much longer without someone getting seriously hurt and he didn't want it to be him.

Zorpox grins as he thinks, "Fighting fair has never been one of my strong suits fortunately." And presses a button that causes something to pop out of the wrist and start shooting razor-edged throwing stars at Sensei!

Sensei moves with blinding speed and somehow manages to use his sword to deflect every one of them before he leaps forward to slash down at Zorpox!

Zorpox presses another button and a dagger comes out in his free hand so that as he barely deflects Sensei's slash, and is surprised that somehow Sensei turns the sword so that the tip of the stabs right into his shoulder!

Zorpox cries out in agony and uses the dagger in his other hand to stab Sensei right in the gut area!

Sensei says, "Well played Zorpox…" before coughing up some blood and steps back to look down at the dagger embedded in his body.

Zorpox looks at the sword that was in his shoulder before he says, "You finally got me old man… got to hand it to you. I didn't think you had it in you."

Sensei pulls the sword out, causing Zorpox to yell in pain and while his eyes were momentarily shut, thrusts his sword at Zorpox's heart but fails to notice Red Flame was behind him before stops his plunge by grabbing at his wrist.

Sensei turns his head to see Red Flame and immediately regrets it for he can see those horribly dark, empty eyes with flames of absolute fury burning at his very soul. He knows that she was going to kill him for hurting her and almost killing her guy.

Sensei notices that in Red Flame's other hand, she has a very long, sharp blade and it is the last thing he sees before he meets the ground and rolls for a moment to stop and look up at Red Flame still staring down at him angrily and Zorpox laughing loudly.

The last thing Sensei thinks before it starts to go dark is, "At least the secrets of the Yamanouchi School and Sensei Yori are safe now…" He sees Zorpox lowering down a weird device with a large glass object as he hears, "You're no Yori, but you'll do for now." Then all is black.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, the long awaited chapter to this TPTE story has finally come out! Sorry for the delay! I think this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written that was not the end of the story! All 15 pages of it! This makes it equal to the number of chapters! Whoo! What do you think so far? Does anyone still think this story will end well?

What did you think of the beginning? Did you like the speech Sensei gave? What did you think of the attack? Did you like the counterattacks? What did you think of the exploding monkeys touch?

What did you think of Drakken and Shego in this chapter?

I remembered the lunch lady from an episode and decided that she should be in it. What did you think of that touch? What did you think of Jarod? Does anyone think there were any survivors from the school besides Jarod and Sensei Yori?

Did you enjoy the introduction of the armor? I know that the battle wasn't exactly descriptive but then I'd forgotten the rating to this story so I tried to keep it down.

Does anyone want to guess what happened to Sensei? Do you think that Japan is still going to be toast?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestion, magic talismans, blueprints to the Possible home (seriously!), notes, stories you'd like to see next, and of course drawings of Yori in Sensei clothes will always be welcomed.


	16. Chapter 16: Insanity!

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle heads in a jar like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 16: Insanity!**

(I'm ready for you, evil version)

Things are crazy these days

Time's slippin' away

I've got the world to conquer ahead of me

I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz there's so much to do

And I'm gonna run you through

Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take it on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to go

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I hope you agree, impossible to stop

Sometimes you gotta do

What you gotta do

Be certain that you fall

Just give me a call

And I'll be ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take you on

I'll be there whenever you wanna take me on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to battle

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I'll never let you down

I'm always ready for battle

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing's gonna

Nothing's gonna stop me

I'm ready for you

Zorpox laughs evilly with Red Flame by his side as he looks at the head of Sensei in a jar before he says, "You know, somehow this looks better than having Yori up there." He grins as he wraps his arms around Red Flame and says, "Plus, with all the knowledge he possesses we will eventually find out what other things we might have missed about the lame-o school."

Red Flame glares at Sensei and says, "I don't really care. Just as long as he can **never** hurt you again."

Zorpox pulls Red Flame against him and says, "With you by my side, there is no one in the world who can defeat me! Bwhahahahahaha!"

Red Flame grins and wraps her arms around his neck, almost purring evilly as she says, "It better stay that way, Z. I want you around for a very, very long time."

Sensei begins to slowly open his eyes and as he does so, he begins to remember the past events leading to him blacking out. When he gets to the moment where his head had been cut off, his eyes fly open and he sees glass in front of his eyes.

Sensei tries to move his body, hoping that he was wrong in his memories as to what had happened but all that does is cause the device below his head to beep.

Zorpox turns to grin evilly at Sensei and he says, "Ah, you're finally awake! How do you like your new home? Because I am thinking of starting a new hobby of ninjas in a jar with you the head one. Get it?" He bursts into loud, evil laughter with Red Flame smiling at Zorpox.

Sensei looks at the two in confusion and says, "I am afraid I do not get your joke, Stoppable." Purposely leaving out the honorific as he felt at that moment he did not deserve it.

Zorpox grins as he says, "Then allow me to show as the old Kim Possible would say… "What the sitch" is!" He walks over to a large full-length mirror and turns it so that it faces the Sensei.

Sensei's jaw drops as he sees that sitting on top of a shelf, missing a body yet sitting higher than he was tall was his head within a large glass jar with a thick, metal disk at the bottom of it! He then notices that there was a metal plate that read the name "Yori" on it making him realize that his fate had been intended for Yori!

Red Flame says in a evil mocking voice, "We hope you like your new home because it is going to be yours for a REALLY long time."

Zorpox laughs wickedly for a few moments before he says, "How right you are RF! With his head in there, he's not aging anymore which means he'll be around long enough for us to find Yori and get the Lotus Blade!"

Sensei pleads to Zorpox, "Please, you were once the chosen one because of the light in your heart. Search your heart and rediscover it once more. I know that no device could ever completely take the light from your heart. Turn good once more and turn away from this path of evil and destruction which will only lead to your ruin."

Zorpox grabs Red Flame and pulls her closer, "Why would I want to do that? I have everything I could ever want! I've got a rocking love who is an absolute _**animal**_ in bed which you'll find out soon enough and I've taken over the world with them being forced to give me all he nacos I can eat! Why should I bother going good again just to lose all of that?"

Sensei didn't have an answer right away as he knew that all those were important things for the young one named Ron Stoppable. Finally he looks at Zorpox straight in the eyes and says as plain and directly as he can, "Because it is the right and honorable thing to do."

Zorpox and Red Flame both look at him for a few moments before they blink together and burst out laughing so very hard and loudly that they had to let go of each other so that they could grab at their sides as they doubled over in the laughing.

Zorpox was the first to recover from the laughing, wiping away the tears as he says, "Oh-ho…**sniff** that was so funny! I'm going to keep you around just to make me laugh with more of your ridiculous sayings like that!"

Red Flame purrs at Zorpox, "Just seeing him all helpless in our bedroom is making me very… hot my big Z… want to help me take something off?" She begins to tug at her clothes before she slowly starts to slide down a zipper.

Zorpox grins wickedly with a quick glance at the Sensei, "Sure thing but I think I'm just going to my little flame into a big flame! Bwhaha-hahahaha!" He then quickly removes her Red Flame clothes while she does the same to his Zorpox clothes.

The once, proud and venerable leader of the Yamanouchi school could only close his eyes but without hands, he could not honorably block out the sounds of pleasure coming from Z or RF which he had no doubt that they were making extra loud just for his benefit and knew that the future was very dark for him and many others indeed.

_**(Meanwhile at the Possible Residence)**_

Mr. Possible was sitting down; reading the paper while his wife was on the phone. The twins were watching TV and avoiding the news channel.

At the beginning when Zorpox and Red Flame had taken over the world with cruel swiftness, they had watched the news in hopes that Kim would make an appearance and somehow stop Ron.

However, once they got a good close up view of Red Flame during one of the broadcasts. The resulting devastation within the hearts of the Possible household was such that they were all still hurting very much from it all.

Mr. Possible had forbid anyone from watching the news for a while as he couldn't stand to hear one more word about Red Flame doing something so evil and cruel to the world that she had once stood to protect with all her heart and soul.

Mrs. Possible had cried in her bedroom for hours after realizing it was her daughter, her pride and joy in her life was now the terror in everyone else's life. She knew that with all the destruction the two of them were causing, there would be no way people would not have a grudge against her daughter for the rest of her life.

Jim and Tim had done something that they rarely ever did. They had split up and went to different rooms in the house to think separately about what was going on. They even cried some, ironically at the same time for a little while.

Mrs. Possible gets off the phone and walks into the living room where everyone was and says, "Well, so far Ron's parents have not heard anything from Ron either."

Mr. Possible says in a flat voice, "If he really is Zorpox and has turned my Kimmie-cub to a life of crime, then Ronald better not show up before me if he knows what's good for him."

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, Ronald's a very sweet boy. I don't think he's the one responsible for all of this and Kim wouldn't let him do all of this if she was in her right mind either."

Mr. Possible grips the paper so tightly that it begins to tear in his hands as he says with trembling rage, "Then whoever did this to them will wish that I was only going to launch them into a blackhole by the time I'm through with them!"

Jim says, "Do you think that the Attitudinator…" Tim says to his twin, "On the both of them?" They pause for the longest time before they say in stereo, "Of course! That's what happened!"

Mr. Possible says, "Excuse me, the what? What are you talking about?"

Jim says, "In one of Kim's diary entries, she wrote about how the Attitudinator" with Tim adding, "turned Ron into the evil Zorpox and almost took over the world" and Jim finishes by saying, "with something called "The Mega-Weather-Generator!"

Mrs. Possible knew about that mission as she frequently paid more attention to Kim's mission stories than anyone else in the family. She says, "Oh, I remember. She mentioned how Ron was so evil that he even scared Shego."

Mr. Possible says, "He scared even the green lady? Well good for him."

Mrs. Possible shakes her head and says, "Honey, he even had Kim both worried and scared."

Mr. Possible pauses at that and says, "He did? Was he that bad?"

Jim says, "Dad! Just look around!" Tim says, "We are living in a world with him in charge!"

Mr. Possible frowns and says, "No need to get snippy boys. You've made your point."

Mrs. Possible says, "Without Kim around to stop him, he succeeded in taking over the world."

Jim looks to Tim and says, "What's worse is that with Kim evil, he was able to take over the world even faster than before." Tim nods at his twin and says, "I wonder how long it'll be before they come after us?"

No one had an answer for that. The question just hung in the air and made everyone look around in worry as if they expected ninjas or robots to suddenly come through the windows and capture them all.

Mr. Possible finally speaks with shaky confidence, "Kim wouldn't let that happen. We are family after all."

Mrs. Possible says, "I hope you're right honey."

Jim says, "Maybe they've been so busy taking over the world…" Tim says, "That they've forgotten all about us?"

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, which made them all jump and images of Zorpox and Red Flame at the door flashed through all their minds for a few tense moments.

Mrs. Possible hesitantly says, "I'll get it." She walks over with the eyes of the tweebs following her while her husband returns to reading his paper, confident that nothing was going to happen.

Mrs. Possible opens the door and gasps, "It's you!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I know this chapter was much shorter than the one with the battle in it but then you can't expect them all to be that long. What did you think of the scene with Sensei, Z, and RF? Kind of weird huh? I finally got around to showing what happened with Kim's family and their reaction to the whole "Kim and Ron took over the world" thing. What do you think of their reactions? Who do you think showed up at the door? What does the unknown person mean for the future? Any guesses?

As usual with me, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, IMVU gifts/credits, challengers for "Need for speed: Underground", your fav Kongregate dot com game, stories you'd like to see me work on next, and favorite evil song (one that will go with THIS story hopefully) are always welcome with me. :)

Coming up... I dunno! Haven't written it yet! lol! Just kidding. Next will be a posting of Future Stoppable, then probably Ron Stopped (you can gasp now... Gasp!), and as for this story, there will be more tense moments, a few surprises, and a few surviving ninjas and Yori will make an appearance. So please, share with me your thoughts:)


	17. Chapter 17: Slobbering Time!

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle heads in a jar like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 17: Slobbering Time!**

(I'm ready for you, evil version)

Things are crazy these days

Time's slippin' away

I've got the world to conquer ahead of me

I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz there's so much to do

And I'm gonna run you through

Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take it on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to go

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I hope you agree, impossible to stop

Sometimes you gotta do

What you gotta do

Be certain that you fall

Just give me a call

And I'll be ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take you on

I'll be there whenever you wanna take me on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to battle

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I'll never let you down

I'm always ready for battle

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing's gonna

Nothing's gonna stop me

I'm ready for you

Zorpox and Red Flame walk together into the command room with Red Flame positively glowing from her little romp before Sensei with Zorpox earlier on. With both of them wearing big, satisfied and evil smiles on their faces.

Shego notices right away and thinks, "Grrrrrr! Why does she get to have it all?"

A henchman, one of the few who actually had worked for Drakken before the takeover walks up to the pair cautiously and says nervously, "Um… We have arrived at the coordinates you have ordered.

Zorpox grins evilly and shouts, "Excellent! Open the viewers, I want to see it all for myself!"

The henchman bolts as he says, "R-Right away Mr. Zorpox!" He quickly hits a button marked "Windows" and a moment later the walls start to go upwards, exposing the room to natural sunlight, which makes everyone have to squint until their eyes got adjusted to the new brightness.

Zorpox snaps his fingers and says, "Head boy, front and center!"

Drakken grunts and struggles as he mutters, "Who knew a head could be so heavy?" He carries the jar in both his hands before him with Sensei looking like he was trying to stay calm but it was almost impossible to do so as he swayed back and forth in Drakken's grip with every step he took.

Drakken walks up to beside Zorpox and says, "Couldn't one of the stronger henchmen carry this head around? I mean, why me?"

Shego rolls her eyes and thinks, "Because he likes to torture you, doy!"

Zorpox laughs and says, "Because I'm in such a good mood, I'll forgive you for that impertinent question and tell you!" He turns to Drakken and says in a deep, evil voice, "Because I am the big dog, and you are the weakling who can barely carry a head! Now don't drop that head or he'll suddenly find a body that he can use because yours will missing!" He then throws back his head in a loud evil laughing.

Drakken growls in his frustration, knowing he was once again being insulted and demeaned just as he'd done to Zorpox's alter ego, Ron many times before.

Red Flame roughly pulls Zorpox towards her and kisses him on the lips with lust, "I love it when you're evil Z, it just turns me on so much."

Drakken grins wickedly as he says, "Then you're going to **love** what we do next!"

Rufus crawls up to a console and sits there, looking at Zorpox and Red Flame with a curious expression.

Drakken spots him and says, "Rufus! There you are my little partner in crime, I was about to send someone to go look for you! I wouldn't want you to miss what we're going to do next!"

Rufus makes a puzzled sound and says, "What?" before tilting his head again in curiosity.

Zorpox turns to face the window and says, "After sending a horde of super-enlarged, clones of Commodore Puddles, to destroy Japan in true monster style we are here to strike back at the one place that deserves to be destroyed!"

**(Flashback)**

Giant pink French poodles were seen growling and attacking everything in site with viciousness and sparing nothing.

One of them attacked a landmark before turning to pee on it, which because of its giant size was like a sudden flash flood that swept the streets and carried off a dozen people who were unable to get out of the way in time.

The Japanese air force came out and attacked the dogs but Zorpox had seen enough monster movies to know what a true monster needed to be effected and so when a giant poodle suddenly breathed an intense stream of fire from her mouth to blast a plane out of the sky, with another one firing lightning. That was when the people of Japan knew that they were doomed for many of them had also seen enough monster movies to know how it was all going to turn out.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Rufus, Drakken, Sensei, along with many others in the room look out the room and it takes a moment for most to recognize it but Rufus knows it immediately! They were hovering right over the Middleton school and it looked to Rufus that it was about the time the school would be getting out if it weren't for all the screaming teens running from every door.

Zorpox pulls out a remote and offers it to Red Flame "Do you want the honors my love? This button will destroy that accursed gym in a single blast!"

Sensei says, "Please, I implore you to turn back! This can only end in tears!"

Suddenly without warning, Sensei hears through the link on the spiritual plane that he shared with Sensei Yori, "Sensei! I am so glad to sense that you're alive! With almost all of Japan being either overrun or destroyed by giant poodles, I was afraid for your life."

Sensei looks at Red Flame as she says, "Aw, you always know just what I want…" She kisses him on the lips with undisguised passion before she takes the remote and shouts, "This is for all those times I've fallen on your hard wooden floors!" With that, Red Flame presses the button and a powerful blast flies to the gym causing it to explode and send flying pieces of wood, tile, and metal flying everywhere!

Sensei closes his eyes and thinks to Sensei Yori, "I am afraid it is worse than that. I am with Zorpox and Red Flame, the names of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. They are attacking their old school right now."

Sensei opens his eyes when Zorpox shouts, "Since everyone just loves the new mascots more than they loved my Mad Dog performances. Let's see how you all like it when I give them to you for real!"

Zorpox presses a button and hundreds of adult human-sized, and child-sized bulldogs fell from the belly of his airship, snarling and foaming at the mouth! He laughs as he says, "Only this time the slobber isn't banana flavored! It is mutation flavored! Bwhaha-hahahaha! I hope you all enjoy turning into your favorite mascot!"

Zorpox grins evilly at Sensei as he sees the confusion on many faces and says, "I was laughed at as the Middleton Mad Dog mascot and then they replaced me with the Pep Puppies! That's just WRONG!" He waves a fist in the air dramatically as he says, "They shall learn the folly of earning my ire!"

Sensei Yori says to Sensei, "I knew I shouldn't have left you behind. You were captured weren't you? I shall come to rescue you!"

Sensei focuses and transmits his image to Sensei Yori and as a floating spiritual head he says, "It is already too late for me. I was defeated in battle using the armor and now I exist as a head in a jar."

Sensei Yori gasps and tears came all too willingly to her eyes in both reality and in the spiritual world.

Sensei says, "I understand your tears, but you must not fight them. Together they are too strong for any one person to defeat. Learn from my mistake and build allies. Become strong and don't worry about me. They have no plans to harm me for the moment as they most likely believe that I can tell them about you."

Yori's spiritual tears were becoming very numerous and floating all about in the spiritual world in which they talked to each other before the tears started to float more quickly towards Sensei and attach themselves to below his neck until somehow it formed the rest of his body just as she remembered him.

Sensei smiles softly at Sensei Yori and says, "Thank you for this gift, I truly appreciate it."

Sensei Yori spiritually wraps her arms around him and after a moment he hugs her back softly before she says, "I will learn and do as you suggest. Thank you Sensei."

Sensei says, "I will help in any way I can. I am in a most unique situation to spy on them and learn of their plans. However, anything I tell you must be dealt with haste as they move quickly once their plans are made."

Sensei Yori nods and says, "Yes, I understand. The other surviving ninjas from the school will be glad to know that you're still alive at least."

Sensei says adamantly, "No! You must not tell them! If they learn of my fate, they may foolishly try to rescue me and then your one chance to defeat them could all become for naught. No, better to allow them to think I have passed on for now until you are ready to strike."

Sensei Yori bows her head and says, "Once again, I infer to your wisdom."

Sensei sighs and looks at her, "Remember, you are no longer my pupil but an equal. You must learn to make such decisions with equal balance of heart and mind. Never let one lead over the other like I foolishly did or you shall fall like I did. You are strongest when they are able to work together as one."

A rapping on the glass brings Sensei out it and when he opens his eyes he can see the evil face of Zorpox so close that he was practically touching his nose upon the glass.

Zorpox says, "Don't close your eyes so much, you'll miss out on the good stuff!" He then laughs loudly even as Sensei can see a student that was running from a mad dog get slobbered upon and quickly changed into one.

Sensei says, "This is madness! You could infect the entire world with such mutations!"

Zorpox grins wickedly and says, "Oh, not to worry my 'short-headed' Sensei, the slobber can not go beyond the Middleton city limits. I want ONLY those in Middleton to suffer for laughing at Mad Dog!"

Sensei looks confused as he says, "How did you ensure that it only works within your home down?" Then he thinks and says, "What about your friends? Your family? Won't they become affected as well?"

Zorpox laughs and says, "Friends? WHAT FRIENDS? The only true friend I ever had was my girl here! As for family, it won't affect them. Do you really think I would allow such mutating stuff to affect either of us?"

Red Flame grins at Sensei and says, "Especially since I am pregnant with his child." Everyone at the Command Center gasps loudly all at once at these news and they all stare at the two with jaws halfway to the center of the planet.

Zorpox pulls Red Flame closer to him with a hand around her waist and says, "Seems like the Zorpox seed is very potent indeed! It happened the first time we had some awesome sex!"

Red Flame playfully purrs at Zorpox and says with her hand on his chest, "MMMmmmm… Yes, and I can't get enough of my bad boy and his tool."

Drakken actually starts to look green around the gills as he says, "Ew! Too much information, thank you!"

Shego says from her seat at the controls, "For once, I agree with Dr. D."

While Z and RF were distracted with the others, Sensei closes his eyes and reappears before Yori once again.

Sensei's spiritual face was grim and he says, "Yori, I have most serious news indeed. The one who used be Kim Possible is now pregnant. I fear it will be a most evil seed, one that will destroy the world even more than Zorpox and Red Flame ever could."

Sensei Yori gasps and says, "Are you sure? This isn't a mistake?"

Sensei nods and says, "Red Flame herself has admitted to being pregnant and I…" He senses the voices changing so he quickly says, "I must go or Zorpox may start to suspect what I'm doing. Goodbye and be safe."

Yori bows and says, "Goodbye Sensei" which all she has time for before Sensei disappears but she lingers with spiritual tears in her eyes as she says, "Goodbye Grandfather."

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I certainly hope that you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of my choice "Head Boy" for how the Jar got around? Did it make you feel sorry for poor Drakken? I added a touch of an old episode to this chapter. Did anyone recognize the monster references? Anyone remember the pink poodle? What did you all think about the destruction of the Gym? What did you think about the way I had Zorpox release **real** Mad Dogs and Mad Pep Puppies onto the school and the citizens of Middleton? Can anyone guess how the Possible and Stoppable families will feel as they realize that they are the only ones who won't be affected? Being forced to see friends and neighbors alike turned into slobbering animals? Quite EVIL wouldn't you say? What did you think of the 'secret' communications between Yori and Sensei? What did you think about the revelations of Red Flame being pregnant? I know it is possible to pregnant on the first try and plus, did you ever see me write that they used any kind of protection? What can happen next? Anyone want to guess? What more can they possibly do to Middleton or the world for that matter? Who showed up at the door from the last chapter? All that and more will be revealed soon if all of you liked this chapter! 


	18. Chapter 18: Gasp!

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 18: Gasp!**

(I'm ready for you, evil version)

Things are crazy these days

Time's slippin' away

I've got the world to conquer ahead of me

I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cuz there's so much to do

And I'm gonna run you through

Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take it on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to go

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I hope you agree, impossible to stop

Sometimes you gotta do

What you gotta do

Be certain that you fall

Just give me a call

And I'll be ready, yeah I'm ready

Ready to take you on

I'll be there whenever you wanna take me on

I'm ready for you

Are you ready for me

I'm invincible, and I can do anything

I'm ready to battle

Are you ready to see

Don't you know that

It's impossible to stop me

I'll never let you down

I'm always ready for battle

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me

I can, I am, everything that

I need to be

I am, I can, nothing's gonna

Nothing's gonna stop me

I'm ready for you

_**(Possible House)**_

Standing in the doorway was none other than Wade Load!

Mrs. Possible shouts, "Wade! Is that really you?"

Wade nods and says, "Can I come in?"

Mrs. Possible recovers from her shock and says, "Yes, please come on in Wade!"

Wade walks in looks around to see Mr. Possible and the twins before he says, "Good, they're all together. They should hear what I have to say together, as a family."

Mrs. Possible says, "What can I do for you Wade? Do you want something to drink? Anything to eat?"

Wade is tempted to ask for something but he knew that with Zorpox and Red Flame entering Middleton. It would only be a matter of time before they unleashed something evil and quickly. He shakes his head and says, "No, I'm good. But there is something I need to discuss with the whole family."

Jim says, "Wade! How did you survive?" Tim says, "The whole house was destroyed!" before they say in stereo, "We were told you were dead!"

Wade smirks as he says, "Well, as you can see… reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated."

Mrs. Possible says, "Do your parents know yet? Should I call them?"

Wade says, "No and I'm sure that they will have my parents under surveillance in case I survived somehow. I will find a way to tell them but with Kim and Ron approaching Middleton, I don't have the time."

Mr. Possible says firmly, "Why don't we all go to the living room and you can tell us all about it Wade?"

Wade nods and says, "I think that's a good idea."

Everyone walks back to the living room and after everyone has a seat, with Wade taking note of where everyone is sitting he finally says, "Well, as you can all tell I am alive but only because I was lucky. Zorpox and Red Flame… I mean Kim and Ron tried to kill me by using a satellite on my house."

Wade sighs for a moment before he then says, "I retreated to a backup place that neither of them knew about and then met up with some other survivors from their attacks." He pauses to look at them all in the eyes before he continues to say, " I wanted to bring you all in right away but I needed to talk you all first to find out something first."

Mr. Possible says, "What do you want to talk about Wade?"

Wade hesitates and finally says, "Well, because it is Kim out there being evil and all that along with Ron. How would you be if I tried to defeat them? It might not be easy and someone might get hurt."

The whole family looks at each other in total silence for so long that Wade begins to sweat and worry about what their answer will be. Wade says, "I guess I know your answer and I'll be going now…" before Mr. Possible says, "Then I guess you also know that as much as we love those two, we also trust you not to hurt them."

Wade had been in mid-rise from his seat so it was a shock to hear Mr. Possible speak. He says, "Come again?"

Mr. Possible says, "We're all aware of the evil and destruction that Kim and Ron have caused ever since they became evil. We also know that you're their friend and if there was a way to defeat them without hurting them, you would come up with a way to do it."

Mrs. Possible says, "What he's asking is, what is your plan? Have you come up with a way to return Kim and Ron back to normal?"

Tim and Jim say in stereo, "Yeah! What's the plan?"

Wade says, "Aren't you at all worried? They're in Middleton by now. Who knows what evil they're about to unleash!"

Mrs. Possible says, "As evil as they are, they could have struck out at family first but they didn't. I can't imagine Kim would ever hurt her family, good or evil." She shakes her head and says, " No, if I know her, she will strike out at those who have angered or hurt her over years if she's really evil now."

Tim and Jim look at each other and say "Uh-Oh!" with worried looks on their faces.

On the TV, which had been muted by Wade's arrival a sudden emergency broadcast appears.

Jim grabs the remote and says, "Look!" with Tim adding, "They've struck!"

Everyone looks at the TV as Jim turns off the mute so they can hear Summer Gale as she starts to say, "Moments ago, the Middleton High School was attacked by Zorpax and Red Flume…"

Jim and Tim say in stereo with some anger and frustration in their voices, "That's Zorpox and Red Flame!"

Summer Gale says, "It looks like the huge aircraft is now opening… Wait, it appears that lots of weird dogs are dropping from it." She squints to look even as the cameraman turns to look up at the sky and zoom in on some of the dogs.

Jim says, "Hey, doesn't that one look like the Ron's Mad Dog costume?" Tim says, "And those look like our Pep Puppy costumes!"

Mr. Possible says, "This doesn't make any sense. Why would they be dropping mascots on the school? That doesn't seem very evil."

As soon as a Mad Dog lands near a person not too far from where Summer Gale was, the Mad Dog growls and slobbers all over the guy, turning him into a copy of the Mad Dog with his clothes stretching and tearing some during his rapid transformation! The new Mad Dog does a howl just like Ron used to do for his shows before they both started to look around for new victims.

Mr. Possible calmly says, "Ah, now it makes sense."

A howl turns the camera's attention to a pair of Pep Puppies that were less than 10 feet away and having pounced on a couple. With shock they watch as the two transform quickly after being slobbered on by the foam from their mouths. What shocked everyone was that they both became female bulldogs with obvious breast forms pressed against the shirts!

Jim shouts, "What! We are not…" Tim shouts, "Girl dogs!"

Wade says, "Why would they make two different mutations? One that changes people into male humanoid bulldogs and others into females no matter what the original gender was?"

The original Pep Puppies left the scene quickly in search of new victims while the new Mad Dog ran towards the Pep Puppies even as Summer Gale says, "It looks like that bulldog is going to join up with the newly transformed bulldog girls. Perhaps to work together and transform more… Oh… forget that! Quick! Let's get out of here!"

Before the cameraman had looked away, the Mad Dog had pounced one of the female Pep Girls and without any hesitation, started to hump against her rear to which she started to howl and pant happily. What had made the situation even worse was that it was the one who'd been a guy only moments before!

Mr. Possible pales even as the camera view shows the inside of the camera van next and says, "That's just beyond sick! That's… That's…" Jim and Tim shout, "Wrong-Sick!"

Mr. Possible says, "Thank you boys. You're right, that is just Wrong-Sick!"

Wade gulps and says, "I think it is worse than that."

Mrs. Possible says, "What do you mean Wade?"

Wade points at the TV and says, "Look at where they're headed!"

Everyone looks and sees the TV van drive through the residential areas and it is clear that the mutating bulldogs are headed towards the homes!

Summer Gale says, "This is Summer Gale, and I'm going to be reporting on this Mutating Bulldog Crisis, 24 hours, 7 days until it is over." The camera man is heard barely saying, "Which I doubt we'll be doing if we don't find someplace really good to hide."

Summer Gale suddenly looks away from the camera and screams, turning the van sharply causing the picture to suddenly turn into static.

The picture is quickly replaced by the station logo with the words "Technical Difficulties"

Wade says, "This is bad! Everyone in Middleton is going to be mutated and if they made those mutations potent, it won't be long before all the Pep Girls are pregnant!"

Mrs. Possible says, "What are we going to do? We've got to get out of here before they reach our house!" She looks at Wade and says, "Quick! How far is it to your safe place?"

Wade says, "Not too far or I wouldn't have risked coming here but…" a howl interrupts him and they all rush to the window to see some Mad Dogs and Pep Girls either looking around for more people or doing what comes naturally with each other.

Mrs. Possible immediately covers the boy's eyes and pulls them away from the window as she says, "Come along, you too Wade." She couldn't pull Wade away since she only had two hands but she didn't need to prod since he was already looking away and looking sick.

Mr. Possible says, "I don't get it! How could they have made a mutating slobber so quickly?" He helps steer Wade away from the window while Jim and Tim squirm under the hands covering their eyes.

This strikes a cord with Wade and he frowns as his genius brain starts to think hard about that very question. However, before he can think much about it. Mrs. Possible says, "Hurry, everyone to the garage! We've got to get out of here before we're all transformed!"

Mental images of them all doing each other as mutated bulldogs was enough to get everyone rushing quickly to the garage.

Just as Mrs. Possible opens the door to the garage, a Mad Dog crashes through the garage door and starts to look around.

Mrs. Possible pulls everyone back and softly says, "Ok, scratch that idea…"

Wade says, "Wait, I have an idea! Come with me!"

Everyone follows Wade to the living room where he pushes the family onto the couch and pulls out a small device from his pocket. He says, "Hang on, this won't be comfortable!"

Wade pushes the button on it, causing it to emit a soft "Beep!" just as the Mad Dog crashes through the door that led to the Garage.

Mr. Possible says in shock, "George? Our next door neighbor?" moments before the sofa flips quickly and hole that wasn't there before appears to quickly swallow Wade and the whole family. Leaving the living room empty and with no one to slobber on, George the Mad Dog howls and runs off to look for more people in other houses to transform.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you were all surprised that it was Wade who was at the door. From the reviews I got, I get the feeling that Wade was the last person any of you expected to see at the Possible Household. What did you think of the Mad Dog and Pep Girls? Given that Z and RF are having a kid, why not make Middleton experience the same 'joy' as them? Anyone remember Summer Gale? What do you think will happen to Summer Gale and Jake the cameraman? Will they escape to report again or will they become the latest in bulldog victims? How do you think Z & RF were able to create mutating slobber so quickly? Who among the bad guys that surrendered to Z &RF had the ability to know mutations? Anyone know how Wade was able to create a escape tunnel on the fly like that?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, questions, ruminations, who you'd like to see mutated or not, the translated versions of Zorpox and Red Flame in any language, Zorpox and Red Flame light switch covers (make them scary!), and more are always welcome!


	19. Chapter 19: Mutating Troubles!

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 19: Mutating Troubles!**

_**(On the airship)**_

On one of the viewscreens DNAmy looks at the mutating people as they screw each other before running off to find other people and share the 'joy'. She couldn't believe that some people had actually ran towards the Mad Dogs or Pep Girls to change! She couldn't imagine women actually wanting to get pregnant so badly that they'd want it even as mutated Pep Girls.

Gill stands next to DNAmy and says, "I can't believe the squeeb had you take my mutating slime that I can belch up, and modify it so it did all this to normal people! I only wanted others to know what it is like to be a toxic mutant but this is…this is…" He holds out his webbed hands towards the screen.

DNAmy sighs very sadly and turns away from the screen, unable to watch any further as she says, "I know Gill. I know… I had no choice with this obedience collar around my neck otherwise I'd never had touched your icky, toxic, mutation slime."

Gill shakes his head, still watching and says, "And to think he took all the surviving ninjas that he found and did this to them! He's more evil and twisted than I thought ever could be, given what a squeeb he was when he was good."

DNAmy says fearfully, "You remember what Mr. Z said about calling him that didn't you? I would be careful about saying that too often."

Gill says, "Aw, he's not here right now is he?"

Suddenly Gill screams in agony as a powerful current flows from the collar through his body before a voice from the doorway says, "Yes, I am frog-boy!"

Zorpox and Red Flame walk into the room with the cape on Zorpox flapping menacingly behind him.

DNAmy throws up her arms over her face and cries out, "I didn't say anything bad! I swear! I'm behaving!"

Red Flame grins and says, "Good… now how is that other project we told you to get started on?"

DNAmy lowers her hands and walks over to a counter where she says, "It is coming along just fine with no complications."

Red Flame calmly walks up to DNAmy and grabs her by chin so she can stare into DNAmy's eyes with those cold eyes of hers and says, "Good… because if anything… and I mean anything goes wrong with this project. You will be making a very big mess on the floor if you catch my drift."

DNAmy gulps audibly and stammers, "I-I-I won't let you down! I promise!" She couldn't stop looking into those cold eyes and help feel chilled to the bone as she does so. The gaze from those eyes scared her even more than the prospect of being blown up or a headless trophy that she'd seen Drakken carrying around.

Red Flame lets go of DNAmy, apparently pleased with what she heard before she says, "Good… I would certainly hate to lose the architect to such beautiful madness that is going on in Middleton right now."

Gill says, "Hey, that's my mutating slime down there that she's using!" Before he gets shocked again, falling to the floor and a slight sizzling sound could be heard.

DNAmy didn't even want to think about what parts of Gill that were making that sizzling sound at that moment but the scientist in her couldn't help but think about it which had the side effect of making her slightly ill.

Zorpox grins down as he walks over and kicks Gill onto his back, looking down at the mutant as he starts to come around before he says, "I am no longer that squeeb you remember from that place. I am now Zorpox! You better remember that or next time I won't have it on such a low charge."

Gill growls and grumbles, "Yes Zorpox…"

Zorpox says, "What was that? Louder!"

Gill shouts, "Yes sir, Mr. Zorpox!" with as much anger at him that he could muster.

Zorpox smiles at the anger and says, "Good, I'm glad we have come to an understanding."

Zorpox turns to DNAmy and says, "We want regular reports on the project! Got that?"

DNAmy bobs her head quickly in fear and says, "Y-Yes, Mr. Zorpox!"

As they begin to leave, Red Flame leans over and starts to rub her hand over Zorpox's chest, whispering something to him.

A few moments later, Gill is screaming again in agony for a longer time than before with Red Flame watching and licking her lips slowly at the sight. When it was over, Gill was visibly twitching as remnants of the charge used on him seemed to linger.

Red Flame purrs, "Oh Zorpox, that was so deliciously wonderful! Thank you for doing it again for me."

Zorpox grins and says, "He had it for attacking the both of us twice at the camp and then again when we showed up to make him part our little troupe."

Red Flame giggles and says, "Nothing turns me on like watching someone suffer, to smell the sweet scent of burning mutant…" She grabs Zorpox and pulls him into a passionate kiss, pulling him towards her so that her back thumps against the wall just outside the doorframe with DNAmy able to see everything.

DNAmy was not the kind of girl to be shy about chasing after guys she liked for she'd chased MonkeyFist long enough but to see two such evil people practically tearing their clothes off to get at each other in full view of others. That was where she drew the line. She wasn't exactly a voyeur, more of a cuddler, which was why she loved cuddlebuddies whether they were mutant or plush.

DNAmy turns away sadly as she remembers what those two had done with her mutant cuddlebuddies that could actually fight. Tears flow down her cheeks to land on the countertop that she was supposed to be working at.

Even MonkeyFist was being kept away from her so she couldn't have even one thing to cuddle with. The cuddlebuddy that she used to wear around her neck had been sliced in half by Red Flame when she had first objected to doing what she'd been asked to do and the threat of destroying her remaining pets was enough to make her go ahead.

DNAmy closes her eyes tightly as Zorpox and Red Flame start to go all out, very noisily against the wall. She had no doubt that Z was doing RF on the spot just to hurt her and remind her that she couldn't be with her MonkeyFist in the same way.

She tries to keep herself busy by focusing on the stuff in front of her, mixing something together that help restore Gill back to strength as she knew that she'd need his mutant strength and abilities if she was to ever see her MonkeyFist again.

Finally silence greets her ears and she turns to see if they were done, only to turn around as she sees them just kissing each other passionately with the fronts of their costumes in the open to each other.

DNAmy finally hears the rustling of clothes and only when Zorpox says, "We'll be back later. Don't disappoint us Amy."

DNAmy turns and says, "I-I won't!" relieved to see that they were both fully dressed again her eyes widen as while they walk away, Red Flame grabs at Zorpox's ass playfully before they walk around the corner.

DNAmy walks over to where Gill laid, still unconscious and pours the mixture she'd created down his throat to help restore him. She was relieved when within a few minutes he was awake again.

_**(In Middleton)**_

Hiding in a treehouse, Summer Gale and Jake were breathing heavily as they'd had to run fast in order to avoid those mutant bulldogs.

Gale says, "That was quick thinking Jake. How did you know they'd go for the 'fetch' command?"

Jake shrugs and says, "I didn't know. I just hoped that they would go for it like any other dog."

Gale says, "Well, I'm glad they did."

Jake says, "I'm just glad that they can't climb trees." He looks down to see one of the Mad Dogs taking a whiz on the tree below them before running off.

Gale says, "Let's get back on the air in 5." As she pulls out her compact and starts to check herself in the tiny mirror.

Jake looks at her incredously and says, "Are you nuts? People aren't going to be watching TV in Middleton! They're going to be fleeing for their lives!"

Gale stops to close her compact as she gives him a hard stare before she says, "There might be parts of the city they haven't reached yet and it is our duty to tell them what's going on! Besides, we will probably be piped out national by the station because we'll be the only camera crew unaffected by the mutants."

Jake could see Gale's point, after all no other reporter would be able to get as far into the city without possibly getting attacked and turned into mutants like they almost were.

Jake checks the battery level and notes that it was still good to go so he says, "Ok, we're ready whenever you are."

Gale says, "Hi, I am Summer Gale and I am reporting to you from the heart of the Mutating Middleton Mad Dog Mating Mayhem! As promised, I am bringing you the very latest in the coverage of the terror that has struck Middleton!"

Gale moves to the window and says, "As you can see, the mutant dogs are creating a lot of chaos as they pounce on anyone, turning them into male mutant bulldogs or female ones in which they do their… uh, doggy mating business before running off to find other victims."

Gale looks out the window and says, "Wait! Something is happening with one of the females!"

Jake zooms in on the spot that Gale is talking about and suddenly it appears that the Pep Girl is giving birth! Two children are born before the Pep Girl howls and starts to change live before the camera!

The Pep Girl changes until it becomes a guy once more and that's when Jake says, "Hey Gale! Isn't that the guy who was with that woman when we saw first started to report on this?"

Gale nods and says, "Breaking news everyone! It seems that those who are mutated are transformed back after giving birth to children whether they were originally male or female. Remember, you saw it here first and I'm Summer Gale. We will continue to be reporting on this as new developments arrive."

Jake turns off the camera and says, "We've got to get him to safety! Let's bring him up here Gale!"

Gale looks at the man as he comes to his senses and looks around fearfully for signs of any bulldog around, which he was lucky at the moment that there were none around.

Jake says, "I'm going to go while they're gone Gale." He climbs down even as she protests, "Jake! Jake! Come back here! We don't know WHY he changed back! It could just be temporary! Jake!"

Jake was already on the ground and running towards the guy and waving for him to come to him. He didn't risk shouting which would have drawn the attention of any possible mutations.

The children had crawled off at a quick speed, and what Jake hadn't noticed was the babies were quickly growing.

Jake grabs the man by the arm and says, "Hurry! We've got to get you out of here!"

The man says, "Go! Leave me! You don't know what's going on!"

Jake says, "What? We can talk when we're safe!"

The man looks at Jake, causing him to gasp as he sees the eyes were not human. He says to Jake, "The mutation isn't permanent but with the mutation comes knowledge… I know I'm releasing a scent that will draw every Mad Dog and Pep Girl in the area!"

The man then suddenly looks around and says, "My children… where are they?"

Jake looks around and thinks, "They were just here a moment ago…"

The man says, "I… can't… you must go! Tell anyone who's unaffected this is toxic, it feels so damn good… I want to stay!"

Jake grows wide-eyed at the man and says, "What are you saying! You just gave birth for pete's sake!"

The man says, "I know! But those children are the real danger. Please, leave me! The urge to have be mutated again… the desire for the mutated power is strong! If you take me, I will just run away at the first chance or pout you in danger!"

Jake shakes the man as he pulls him towards the treehouse and says, "Focus, tell me what your name is… who that woman was you were with… do you live here in Middleton… anything!"

The man reaches around to what was left of his pants and surprisingly pulls out a wallet and says, "Here! Take it! I don't know what good it'll do… but tell my family… I'm sorry!"

A howl, then another following it quickly makes the man's head look in the direction of the howls with his eyes wide in both fear and suppressed desire.

Jake slaps the man with the hand holding the wallet, causing it to flap open and reveal the driver's license enclosed within the clear flap. He takes a moment to read it and says, "Matthew! Listen! Don't you want to see your family again?"

Matthew looks at Jake and says, "Yes… but I don't know which one I want to see more anymore… my human family or my mutated family."

Jake shakes Matthew and says, "Your human family is important! Focus on that!" He pulls Matthew towards the tree house and they make it about halfway when he hears, "Jake! Look out behind you!" from Gale at the treehouse.

Jake looks behind him and sees two mutants coming up from behind. He says, "Come on! We've got to escape!" as he pulls Matthew more urgently but missing the look in Matthew's eyes. The eyes that held fear as the human side was slowly asserting itself but there was still longing in those eyes as well.

Jake suddenly feels Matthew jerk on the arm and looks back as Matthew points at the two mutants approaching them.

Matthew says, "I don't know how its possible… but I think those are the kids I gave birth to!"

Jake glances back at them and aside from the fact that they didn't have any torn clothes like the other transformed people, they looked like the normal mutants that he'd seen before. He says, "How can you tell? They look like any other mutant I've seen."

Matthew's eyes grow wider as he looks at them and says, "I can sense it… there is a connection between us. I know they won't hurt me. They are here for you… I think they see you as prey."

Matthew pushes Jake in the direction he'd been going and says, "Go now! I'll give you the time you need to make to wherever your hiding place is!" With that, he runs towards the mutants.

Jake looks at Matthew, tempted to grab him and take him back when he hears a howl to the side. He looks in that direction and then with one last glance at Matthew, he thinks, "I'm sorry…" before he runs as fast as he can for the treehouse.

Gale waits until Jake is halfway up the ladder before she opens the cover and lets him in. It isn't until Jake catches his breath that she says, "Jake Glassjaw, that was perhaps the most _stupid_ and yet most brave thing I've ever seen anyone do."

Jake sighs and says, "I know… but I really believed that he could be saved."

Gale tosses him the camera and says, "Then do your job because he is still human."

Jake blinks and says, "What?" He moves to the window and turns on the camera, bringing it up to his eye with professional ease before he uses the camera to zoom in on the tatter-clothed Matthew who was petting the two mutants. He could see that the mutants were a male and female, which made them Mad Dog and Pep Girl but they weren't fighting or slobbering over him.

Gale says, "Ok, let's go live now before the other one that was chasing you decides to go after that guy who stayed behind."

Jake steps back enough to let Gale slip in between him and the window, keeping her in focus as she starts to say, "Hello, this is Summer Gale and I am bringing you this latest update. My cameraman Jake Glassjaw attempted to rescue the person on the street but the man stayed behind to allow Jake the chance to escape."

Jake whispers "Matthew, his name is Matthew."

Gale says, "I've just been informed that the man on the street is named Matthew. He is a brave soul to risk being transformed after having been a Pep Girl not long ago and forced to give birth to two mutations."

Gale steps back and shows Matthew petting the two mutants as if they were good pets before they see a Mad Dog run up towards Matthew with the two new ones surprisingly getting in between the Mad Dog and Matthew.

Gale says, "Coming in live at this very moment, it appears that those two are defending Matthew against that Mad Dog."

Jake pauses the video to say, "Here's a quick update. Matthew is the 'mother' of those two dogs. So I think it is likely that they're defending their parent from harm."

Gale's eyes widen before she looks out the window before she says, "What will happen when they meet the 'father'? Will they allow that Mad Dog near?"

Jake shakes his head and says, "I don't know…"

Together they look out the window and see yet another Mad Dog approaching the group, with this one in torn female clothing while the one that was facing Matthew was in torn male clothing.

Gale says, "It looks like we're about to find out. Let's get back to reporting the news Jake."

Jake nods quickly and within moments they are aiming the camera back at the scene on the street.

**AN: **Well everyone, this story looks like there is going to be a lot of trouble caused from these mutations. As you can see, DNAmy and Gill have gotten the really short end of the stick but what is the 'project' that Z and RF have DNAmy working on? Any guesses? Red Flame can be COLD at times, can't she? What did you think of what they did near DNAmy? Do you feel sorry for DNAmy and her cuddlebuddies? What did you think of what Jake did? That took some guts didn't it? What did you think of Jake's name? I thought it sounded a lot like "Fake Glass Jaw" Lol! What do you think will happen next? Will the new Mad Dog be the 'father' and be accepted or will it be rejected like the other one? Can Mad Dogs turn back like the Pep Girls? All these questions and more will be answered soon as I can write the next couple of chapters!

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, questions, fav KP 'turns evil' stories, thoughts on cool KP stories by others like "The Ronless Factor or Just Forget The World" or whatever ones you like best, and more are all welcome.


	20. Chapter 20: Family

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 20: Family**

_**(Back at the Secret GJ Headquarters)**_

Wade says, "Welcome to the new GJ Headquarters! Sorry about the way I brought you here but I didn't think any of you wanted to become mutants."

Mr. Possible says, "Quite all right Wade. A little rough trip is nothing compared to being one of those… things that we saw in the street."

Just then Dr. Betty Director walks into the room and says, "Welcome Possible family to Global Justice. I only wish that your visit was under happier circumstances."

Tim and Jim both say in stereo, "Cool! It is the Director of Global Justice!"

Dr. Director blinks in surprise as she says, "You know who I am?"

Tim says, "Sure we do!" Jim says, "We hack our sister's diary all…" Tim says, "The time and you're mentioned in it!"

Dr. Director raises an eyebrow and says, "If our plan succeeds, I guess I'm going to have to have a talk the wisdom of putting her diary on the computer."

Tim says, "You can use us! If anyone…" Jim says, "Knows how to hack into our sister's computers…" Tim says, "It will be us!"

Wade looks at Dr. Director and says, "They do have a point! They have always hacked into their sister's computer faster than I ever could."

Dr. Director thinks about this as she considers how skilled Wade is and then finally says, "Do you two think you can hack into the computers that Kim and Ron will be using aboard their aircraft?"

Tim and Jim grin at each other and say in stereo, "Yeah! No Problem!"

Dr. Director turns to Wade and says, "Ok, they are on the computer project with you. Agent Du still hasn't returned yet and the appearance of those mutated bulldogs has complicated things. We have had to move into the underground sector for security reasons."

Mr. Possible says, "Has it really gotten that bad up there?"

Dr. Director pulls out a remote from her pocket and says, "Come with me and I'll show you just how 'bad' things have gotten because of those two."

Everyone follows Dr. Director as she says, "In the short amount of time since they struck, they have managed to destroy or heavily cripple every major law enforcement and military force on the planet. Destroyed a secret ninja school called Yamanouchi. Just about destroyed Japan with rampaging, giant, mutant French poodle dogs. Lastly, they have struck Middleton with bulldogs that have that have the ability to mutate people and pro-recreate within a matter of hours."

Dr. Director walks into a control room and presses a button on the remote to bring to life a screen that shows the news broadcast from Summer Gale and Jake Glassjaw. She says, "This is the most recent thing we know about the mutant bulldogs in thanks to two very amazing reporters that have somehow managed to stay someplace safe from the creatures."

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, isn't that…?" before Mr. Possible says, "Summer Gale! We had her over at our house during that snowstorm deal!"

Dr. Director pauses the screen before it swings over to the bulldogs and says, "In thanks to them, we have learned that the Pep Girls, turn back to human after giving birth but the people are hooked like a narcotic on staying with the bulldogs."

Mr. Possible says, "If they can turn back, that means they have a cure right?"

Dr. Director says, "That's exactly what we hoped for and we did manage to grab one just shortly after she gave birth to the puppies but…" She presses another button, which shows an unconscious woman in a cell. She says, "Apparently the urge to stay is even stronger if the subject was originally female than if the they were men. She managed to badly injure one of the guards before she was knocked out."

Mrs. Possible says, "That makes sense, the sense to stay and protect the children is stronger in mothers than fathers. No offense honey."

Mr. Possible says, "None taken."

Dr. Director says, "We don't have anyone with your medical expertise Mrs. Dr. Possible. Would you be interested in assisting us with a cure?"

Mrs. Possible looks at her children and then her husband before she nods as she says, "Yes, but it could take some time to synthesize a cure for this. Are you equipped with the kind equipment that I will need to analyze something like this?"

Dr. Director says, "We have a fairly decent setup here and anything that you require I'm prepared to have brought here."

Mrs. Possible takes a deep breath and as she rubs the heads of her two children she says, "Ok, then lets go get started!" She turns to give her husband a big hug and whispers to him, "Keep an eye on the boys. Make sure they don't get into trouble. We don't need any more of that."

Mr. Possible whispers back, "Don't you worry, I'll make sure they behave. You just go and save Middleton."

Mrs. Possible quickly kisses him and smiles at him, "I'll see you soon, ok?"

Mr. Possible nods and says, "Go get them!" before he remembers just who he was telling her to go get.

Dr. Director says, "Agent Foster will take you to the medical sector."

Dr. Director says, "Wade, will the timetable for the supervirus be moved up with the help of Kim's brothers?"

Wade looks at them and says, "I have no doubt that they'll be able to come up with ways to do even more damage than I could ever by myself in half the time."

Dr. Director smiles and says, "Excellent! I'll leave the three of you to it then."

Mr. Possible says, "What about me? Any way I can help?"

Dr. Director thinks about his fields of expertise for a moment and says, "I believe you can. Come with me please." She turns on her heel and starts to walk until she leads him to a lab.

Dr. Director says, "This is a bit outdated compared to what you're usually used to but I assume that you'll be able to make good use out of the stuff here."

Mr. Possible smiles as he says, "Yes, I believe I can!" He then turns to Dr. Director with confusion on his face and says, "Just exactly do you want me to do here?"

Dr. Director says, "I want you to use your cyber-robotic expertise to…" when suddenly klaxons go off! She pushes him in and shouts, "Stay in there! You'll be safe!" before shuts the door on him and runs off to see what's causing the alert, leaving a confused and worried Mr. Possible behind.

Dr. Director hits a com panel and says, "What's going on! Did the subject get loose?"

A female voice says, "No, Will Du is coming back he's hurt!"

Dr. Director remembers to take her finger off the com before she swears loudly. She gives herself a moment to collect herself and says, "What about the rest of the team? What's their status, Aileen?"

Aileen sighs audibly before she says, "They're injured too. Apparently from what I've been able to gather, they were expected and it was just a miracle that they managed to escape."

Dr. Director swears again, this time Aileen was able to hear it before she says, "I should have known that they'd think to protect the only things capable of turning them back. Were they able to get anything?"

Aileen says, "Yes, they're coming back with helmets and the plans for the helmet too."

Dr. Director says, "Finally, at least something good is going our way."

Aileen says, "There is another thing that I think you should know."

Dr. Director says, "What is it?"

Aileen says, "They're bringing in someone else as well. Someone who saved the whole team."

Dr. Director says, "Who?"

Aileen says, "I don't know. I wasn't able to get that information before they had to go."

Dr. Director says, "Is there any reason for the alarms to be on right now?"

Aileen says, "Other than the fact that they're coming in with injuries and an unknown. No sir."

Dr. Director says, "Then turn it off. It is starting to give me a headache and no doubt worrying our guests."

Aileen says, "Yes Sir." Moments before the alarm goes off.

Dr. Director runs towards the place she knew Will and the others would be coming in and gets there just in time to gasp as she sees a truck she didn't recognize come barreling in at high speed!

The truck's tires make a loud squealing noise as the brakes are slammed hard. The truck continues to skid for a bit before it finally comes to a stop just a few feet from the wall.

The back of the truck bursts open and the security forces rush to make sure it wasn't a trap only discover that the least injured team members had opened the doors. One of them shouts, "We've got injured here!"

Dr. Director gasps as she sees the condition of Will Du as he is carried out. He is quickly put onto a waiting stretcher but with the way he looked. She didn't feel good. She couldn't remember the last time an agent that looked so injured as he did survived.

Dr. Director turns and helps another agent onto another stretcher. At least this one looked like he was in better shape by not by much. She could see cuts, the bruises, and at least one thing was broken.

Dr. Director helps the other two who'd opened the doors out as they were too in bad shape but at least able to walk under their own power. She says to one of them, "My god! How did all of you manage to accomplish your mission and make it back with your objectives?"

The female agent says, "We… Uhhh… had help from an unlikely source. Everything that could go wrong on our mission just about did. We were extremely lucky to even be able to make it back at all."

Dr. Director says, "Agent Betsy, given the type of enemy we're facing. I need to know just how badly we've been compromised! Can I expect Zorpox and Red Flame to come barging into here soon or what?"

Agent Betsy says, "No Sir! Despite our problems and injuries, I believe that we were able to make a clean getaway!"

Dr. Director says, "And just WHY is that? What makes you think that they didn't tag this truck with a satellite or something before you escaped?"

Agent Betsy says, "For one, they'd tagged our GJ transportation. Another thing is that our helper used their knowledge to mask us from their sensors."

Dr. Director frowns and wonders who in all the world could have _possibly_ have had the knowledge to stop the mad science of Zorpox and Red Flame as well as save her team!

Dr. Director says, "Agent Betsy, just tell me who you met that could that saved the lives of your team and cloaked you from the enemy?"

A new voice says, "Ah, that would be me. I am guessing that you're Dr. Director. The one that they told me about on the way here?"

Dr. Director spins towards the new voice, taking the moment to recognize the person before her. Her eyes widen in surprise before she says, "You!? You helped my team? WHY?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It looks like one of my reviewer's wishes came true. Will Du got the snot beaten out of him. The question is, can Will recover from it or is it the end of him? What do you think of the way the Possible family came together to help GJ, even if it is against their own daughter and a boy who is practically like family? Do you think Mrs. Possible will be able to find a cure? Will she discover that the Possibles and Stoppables were immune to begin with? What do you think of the fact that the twins recognized Dr. Director? Do you think it is a GOOD thing that the tweebs are helping Wade against Z & RF? Will even Mr. Possible be able to help? Can anyone imagine what his role in this story might be? Who do you think is the mysterious person who helped the GJ agents with their mission and enabled them to get back to the place safe and sound? What does it mean for the fight against Z & RF?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, telekinesis, Drakken character for Sims2, thoughts about Wade working in the town Eureka, and more are always welcome.


	21. Chapter 21: Surprise!

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 21: Surprise!**

_**(Back at the Secret GJ Headquarters)**_

The new voice that had spoken steps forward and says, "Yes, it is I! Electronique!" She stands there with her black outfit that has what looks like wires and circuit boards as well as other various things upon her body. Her hair looks like a mass of thick wires aiming up and back with electrical discharges occurring every so often.

Dr. Director says, "Why would you help my team? You're a villain!"

Electronique's face falls to look sad and she says, "I know I've done some horrible things in the past when I was evil, but I'm trying to do good now. Thanks to your team, I was offered a chance to do some good!"

Agent Betsy says, "It is true, Dr. Director. She saved us and cloaked us long enough to get here."

Electronique says, "Yes! And I also drove since the entire team was too injured! I should be commended for my actions, not condemned for them!"

Agent Betsy says, "If you think this is a trap, I wouldn't worry. She was zapped with a helmet during the battle and turned good."

Electronique nods and says, "Yes… I admit that I was there with an army of henchmen under the orders of Zorpox and Red Flame. But that one… Will managed to zap me with my own modified helmet before I could finish him and after that, I helped to turn the tables and fled with your team so that I could make reparations for what I've done."

Electronique visibly shudders as she says, "I can't believe the evil of those two. Even when I was evil, I was appalled at the evil I saw in Red Flame's eyes. She gave me the goosebumps!"

Agent Betsy says, "She took on all the henchmen single-handedly and carried Will herself while apologizing the whole time for hurting him. She is good now."

Dr. Director frowns in thought before she looks to the other agent and says, "Agent Jason, what's your opinion?"

Agent Jason says somewhat weakly, "Everything she's been saying is true. As soon as Electronique was zapped… she began to help us. She's the only reason we made it back at all."

Dr. Director says, "Very well, get to the infirmary and I'll have some others take the helmets to Wade."

Electronique says, "Can I help? If there's anyone who knows how to make something better that's electronic, it is me."

Dr. Director finds herself saying the one thing she never thought she'd say to a villain but she had to remind herself that the villain was now good, "Yes, you can help."

Electronique smiles and says, "Thank you! You won't regret it!" She then turns to Jason and Betsy to help them onto two more stretchers that had just pulled up.

Dr. Director thinks, "I pray that is true… the world needs us to bring back peace."

_**(Elsewhere)**_

Wade says, "What? Are you two nuts? Why do you want to do this?"

Tim says, "That's exactly why we…" Jim says, "Have to add this code!" Jim says, "Kim won't be expecting a virus" Tim says, "To be doing this while it is attacking!"

Wade shakes his head and says, "Could you please quit this twin talk for a moment? I'm getting dizzy and just tell me what's the point?"

Tim and Jim look at each other for a long moment before Tim says, "The whole point Wade is to defeat our sister and Ron, right?" Tim says, "The only way to do that is to come up with something so unexpected that it is sure to work, otherwise they'll find some way to counter what you're doing easily enough."

Tim leans back in his chair and says, "Don't you think that they're _expecting_ a virus like the kind that wiped out almost all the heroes? We've got to distract them first. That's the only way it'll work!"

Jim nods as he says, "The only way to distract them is by hitting them from as many ways as possible so they can't focus on just one thing like your virus. They are too good at fighting at one on one things."

Tim says, "So in addition to what we want to add, we're also writing our own virus that will help yours before they know it!"

Wade blinks a couple of times and thinks, "I've got to check what their I.Q. is sometime. Still, their plan makes sense… Hit them with my megavirus at the same time they strike with theirs and stealthily have theirs help mine punch through any firewalls and antivirus programs that they have. It is pure genius really."

Wade smiles at the two of them and says, "I'm glad you guys are on our side. Ok, you guys get to working on your distractions and I'll add your code to my megavirus."

Tim and Jim say in stereo, "Thanks Wade!" before they turn to their computer screens and start to type rapidly.

Wade takes a moment to look at their screens and is amazed that somehow they were working on a program and a virus that would work together without even taking a moment to look at each other's screen or talk to each other. They were just simply doing it and at that moment he wondered if they were telepathic or had some device that let them talk to each other like the BeBe's did. After that thought, he figured he didn't want to know and just left them to their work as he still had a lot to do as well.

_**(At that moment on the airship)**_

Shego grumbled as she scrubbed the floors where MonkeyFist's ninjas lived. She hated the fact that Red Flame had sent her to do such a demeaning task while Drakken had to pick up the banana's with his bare hands since Zorpox felt that "Garbage should be picking up garbage!" The mere thought of those words and the sinister laughter from the both of them made her hands glow in her anger.

Shego looks to her right side as she hears Drakken cry out as he slips on a banana peel and crashes to the floor hard for like the 12th time since they started.

Shego growls in her irritation and says, "Dr. D. Can't you at least _try_ to avoid the bananas?"

Drakken rubs his bruised body with his hands and says, "I can't help it Shego! With these damn blinds that Red Flame put on me to see only what's directly in front of me. I can't always see where I'm going! It would certainly help if they didn't eat so many of them! I swear Shego, after this I am never going near a banana again!"

Shego sighs and thinks, "He looks like a horse with those blinders on." She gets a mental image of the two of them in horse gear, pulling a carriage with Zorpox and Red Flame in them laughing and whipping them on the back. She shudders hard and closes her eyes as she whispers, "Oh no… I am so not going to let that happen."

Drakken manages to pick up two more bananas before slipping on a third that he didn't see. As he raises his head, he looks up at Shego and sees her shuddering in a way that was so uncharacteristic of her. He notices that her eyes were closed with her looking a bit pale, even for her. He thinks, "She's probably dreading whatever that just popped into her head that she thinks those two will have us doing next."

Drakken had not been sleeping well lately and being forced to carry around a living head in a jar certainly did not help matters any. The one person who he felt he could rely on was still trying to plan something but Z and RF were too thorough in their evil. He couldn't think of any plan that didn't end up with their heads being blown up or worse shudder their heads in a jar. He almost preferred being blown up versus living like that old man in the jar, unable to move, unable to touch, unable to do anything but be totally reliant on anything and totally subject to whatever evil those two could come up with.

Just then Gill walks in and says, "What's this?? What are you two doing? Why do you have horse blinders on?"

Shego says, "Get out of here! Zorpox and Red Flame told us to clean up this room and if you mess up what I've already cleaned up. I'll make you regret it!"

Gill mockingly says, "I'll make you regret it!" He waves his webbed hands around and says, "Oooohh! I am so scared!"

Shego's hands ignite and she grins at the surprise on his face before she raises her hands to aim them directly at him, "You should be, mutant!"

Drakken says, "Shego! Stop that! He has as much reason as us to hate those two!"

Shego keeps her hands aimed at Gill, feeling all the pent up anger and frustration that she'd been unable to unleash ready to blast him out of the room.

Gill looks from Shego to Drakken as he says, "Shego? Then you must be Drakken?"

Drakken nods as he says, "Yes, I am Dr. Drakken!" He may be defeated but that didn't mean he couldn't still play the role of an evil villain before another person. He didn't have to be able to see though to know that Shego was rolling her eyes and turning off her hands since he could hear the fading of the sound that her fiery hands made when lit.

Gill looks around and says, "Those two aren't around are they?"

Drakken says in confusion, "Who's not around?"

Shego says, "He means Zorpox and Red Flame, Dr. D!"

Drakken looks around and says, "No, they'll be back to check on our progress in a couple of hours though."

Gill relaxes and says, "That geneticist woman, um… DNAmy asked me to pass on something to you, Drakken."

Drakken's eyes go up and he says, "Me? Why me?"

Gill says, "How should I know? I'm just here to deliver the message as a favor I owe to her."

Shego impatiently says, "So what's the message already?"

Gill says, "You're not the boss of me lady!"

Shego says, "Just hurry up before they show up without warning!"

Gill's eyes widen and he looks around fearfully before he says in a lower tone of voice, "That woman is working on something for those two and hoped that you could come up with something to help her. She is worried and wants you to meet up with her at the lab as soon as you can so she can explain better than I can because I don't understand that heavy science stuff."

Shego laughs, "Dr. D? Heavy science? HA! That's a good one!"

Drakken turns his whole head until he can see Shego as he says, "Shego! That hurt! You know I'm a mad scientist!"

Shego says, "Yeah, well in my time with you I've seen more of the mad part than you actually inventing any of your own stuff. Normally you just have me steal stuff for you."

Gill holds up his hands and says, "Whoa there! I didn't realize I was going to start a fight between the married couple! I just came to deliver the message and now I'm done so I'm outta here!"

Drakken and Shego look shocked at Gill's words, glancing at each other before they shout at the same time, "We're not married!"

Gill's words echo down the hallway as he says, "Whatever!" but they have their impact on the two as they stare at each other for a few moments and then turn away uncomfortably, remembering the moodulator incident all too well.

Drakken and Shego return to their job of cleaning up the monkey room in total silence, unsure and unhappy about Gill's comment.

_**(At that moment)**_

Zorpox laughs at the monitor he watches and says, "Now there's an idea… we should have a shotgun wedding for Drakken and Shego!"

Red Flame grins wickedly as she says, "How about we make a double wedding? One forced and one willing?"

Zorpox looks at Red Flame, "You mean…?"

Red Flame nods and rubs herself against him playfully, "I want to get married too!"

Rufus sits on his haunches and softly says, "Oh boy!" knowing that this was just going to get worse but what could he do?

Zorpox laughs evilly and pulls RF into his arms before he says, "All right then! Call the Captain, call the caterers and the dress makers! This'll be a double wedding that no one will forget!"

Red Flame purrs and says, "MMMmmmm, I love you Zorpox."

Zorpox grins at her and says, "I love you too my fiery one!" He then pulls her into a passionate kiss before rolling in the bed that they were in until Red Flame was underneath him.

Meanwhile the head of the Sensei was resting on the shelf and had both seen and heard everything. He thinks, "I must let Yori know. Maybe she has found others willing to fight by now."

Sensei closes his eyes and focuses on Sensei Yori's spirit, finding her as she slept. He slips into her dream and says, "Sensei Yori, I need to speak with you. It is urgent."

Sensei Yori was awoken from her erotic dream and she blushes in the darkness as Sensei floats in the air before her. She hopes that he can't see her blush and says, "What is it Sensei? What's so urgent?"

Sensei says, "Zorpox and Red Flame are going to get married and forcing their arch-enemies Drakken and Shego to do the same in a shotgun wedding."

Sensei Yori gasps and says, "I shall make plans immediately!"

Sensei shakes his head and says, "No, you can not do this alone. You will need strong allies."

Sensei Yori says, "I have managed to find some allies Sensei, people who are willing to do what it takes to stop them."

Sensei says, "You can call me Grandfather you know, we are equal now."

Sensei Yori softly says, "I know Grandfather but it is so hard to call you that now after so many years of calling you Sensei."

Sensei says, "Very well… just be careful. I fear that they will still be expecting trouble at their wedding. They are very sharp and have excellent security. Even a single ninja such as yourself would have great difficulty with slipping in unnoticed."

Sensei Yori says, "Do not worry. I will come up with something Grandfather."

Sensei says, "I have confidence in you, and please do not worry about me. I am unharmed and seem to be ignored for the most part."

Sensei Yori says, "Very well Grandfather. Please be careful and be well." She bows to him and he does as well before he says, "Good luck, and be safe always." She watches him disappear and lays back down onto her bed, pulling the covers up to try and catch some rest as she knew she'd have a big day when she woke up next time.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and will let me know it in a review. Anyway, as usual I will be writing up a storm of stories for a short while so I hope you all enjoy the stories I put out. Any requests?

So it looks like no one predicted Electronique showing up. I guess it seemed to be more of a guy thing just like Kim once said, "I guess it always seemed more like a guy thing" and is a very good way to show just how to surprise people. Lol! So, are there any thoughts on Electronique being a good girl now? They just scratched the surface of that in the show. What do you think about what I was having Drakken and Shego do? Quite messy huh? What do you think about using Gill as a messenger? Drakken and Shego do act like a married couple at times don't they? What do you think of poor Rufus's situation? The only good guy untouched in any physical way by Z or RF's evil. What about the shotgun wedding? Good or bad thing? What did you think about the little scene between Yori and Sensei? What about Yori's new allies? Who could they be? Any ideas as to what Yori's erotic dream was like? Any thoughts as to what will happen next?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, Harry Potter spells, requests, fairy spells, and thoughts about my KP and Ron drawing by me at oprime dot deviantart dot com and more are always welcome!


	22. Chapter 22: I call Shotgun! Part 1

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 22: I call Shotgun! (PART 1)**

_**(Back at the Secret GJ Headquarters)**_

Mr. Possible was working on something that he hoped would give the others an edge against… no, he couldn't afford to think of his Kimmie-cub and Ronald as good people anymore. That might cause him to slip up. No, he had to think of them as the most evil people in the world, which according to Betty, they were the most evil people the world had ever known thus far.

Mr. Possible sighs mentally as he knew it would he hardest to convince his heart that because Kim would always be his sweet and loving little girl. He just had to tell his heart that he was doing this so that he could get her back by turning her away from the life of evil and back onto the path of happiness and love.

Still, even as he finishes his new invention a few tears ran down from his cheeks to fall onto his hands causing him to blink. He wipes at his tears as he looks up and sees the other scientists in the room working with him quickly looking away. He knew that they were trying to respect his feelings by not looking but dag-nab it! No matter how he looked at it he was engineering his daughter's defeat!

Mr. Possible says, "Excuse me, I have something in my eye… I'll be right back." He turns and walks out of the room to try and collect himself even though he was now finished with the project.

He still couldn't face the fact that somehow his little Kimmie might get hurt no matter what kind of precautions were taken because he knew one thing. His little girl always played to win and was worried about what would happen once they restored her back to normal. Would she be able to cope with what had happened? All that she'd done? And what of Ronald? How would she react to all the terrible things she'd done with him? What would become of their relationship? How would the world treat them afterwards? He was afraid of the answers and sags against the wall outside of the laboratory with his hands covering his face.

He doesn't know how long he is like that, with all those things going through his mind and each battling for the number one slot when a pair of GJ agents walks by and one of them says, "Boy, those two never cease to surprise me. Taking over the world so quickly like that and now the announcement that she's pregnant and they're getting married in a double shotgun wedding with their old arch-foes… I guess there's no end to their insane evil."

Mr. Possible couldn't _**believe**_ what he'd just heard! His Kimmie and Ronald had sex? She's pregnant _and_ getting married? He runs up to the guard who'd just been talking and grabs him very forcibly before throwing him up against the nearby wall as he shouts, "What's this about Kimberly and Ronald getting married?! Tell me everything you know!"

The guard says, "H-Hey, why should I tell you anything?"

Mr. Possible presses his nose up against the guard's face shield and growls, "BECAUSE I AM KIM POSSIBLE'S FATHER!"

The guard gulps noisily and squeaks, "Oh…"

The other guard says, "You might as well tell him now that you've spilled the beans."

Mr. Possible growls, "You better or so help me…" The guard raises his hands up and says, "Ok! Ok! I'll talk! You're going to find out anyway as soon as Dr. Director gets here anyway."

The guard sighs and says, "There was a world-wide broadcast just a few minutes ago that announced the wedding of Zorpox to a pregnant Red Flame and a forced wedding of Shego to Dr. Drakken. Everyone is expected to tune in and watch or suffer as they destroy the city around them."

Mr. Possible says angrily, "When was Betty going to tell us about this?"

The guard says, "I think she was going to tell your wife first, then you and then have the both of you with her as she told the kids in person."

Mr. Possible steps back before he then yanks the guard away from the wall and says in a voice that didn't leave any room for arguing, "Take me to my wife right now! I have a few words to share with your Director."

Both guards gulp a little at this point before they start to lead him towards where Mrs. Possible was supposed to be treating some injuries.

_**(At the Tri-City Stadium with the airship hovering over it)**_

Shego sighs as she looks at her wedding dress, it was a mixture of green and black, which she supposed was something that she should be happy for but since this was forced wedding she just couldn't find herself falling into the 'Happy Bride' role even though some part of her was very excited to even be having a wedding.

She turns to the side in the mirror and looks up and down at herself, checking out the green tail with the black S pattern through it. Turning back to check out her front she looks at the green dress that shows a lot more cleavage than she ever wanted Drew to see but she supposed that the black see-thru fabric over it which hid it well enough she supposed. Along with the elbow-high black gloves and the green veil to complete the look could only think one thing, "I am soooo screwed."

At the same time in another room, a certain blue-skinned villain dressed in a rather sharp looking black suit turns to Senor Senior Junior and says, "I am so screwed! AGH! How come they're making me marry Shego? Why her of all people?"

Junior says, "I do not see what you're complaining about. She is a beautiful woman, yes?"

Drakken blinks and shakes his head, "Yes, but she is also as dangerous as she is beautiful which means that my wedding night will be a very short lived one… because she will be sure to kill me if Zorpox and Red Flame don't!"

Junior laughs and says, "Nonsense, why would they do it when it sounds like Shego will do it for them?"

Drakken growls and says, "What's just what I was saying! I… Ooh! You don't think that's been their plan all along do you?" He gasps loudly and shouts, "I'm a goner either way! Getting blasted to ashes by Shego or getting my head blown off by these damn obedience collars!"

Junior says, "Maybe she won't kill you? She could just maim you or claw you or something right?"

Drakken's jaw just drops with a little bit of a swing at the end as he can't believe Junior just said that to him with a straight face. He starts to pace and says sarcastically, "Oh that makes me feel SO much better! Thank you!"

Junior smiles and says, "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. We better hurry up. We don't want to be late for the wedding and make Zorpox and Red Flame angry do we?"

Drakken slouches over as he gets the feeling that he was a dead man walking either way and unenthusiastically says, "No… I guess not." He follows Junior out of the room with a heavy sigh before he says to no one in particular, "Well, it was a good life while I had one. I just wish I'd been able to take over the world first."

_**(Later)**_

Drakken sighs again for the twelfth time as he thinks, "It is bad enough that I'm being forced to marry but…" He looks over at the crowd of people assembled and finishes his thought, "Did they have to bring my family into this?" He spots his mother who was crying into a tissue and crying out, "I never thought you'd find a girl to marry! I am so happy for you Drewby!"

Drakken groans and thinks, "Oh how I hate that nickname! And she said it for everyone… no, the whole world to hear!" He knew that this was one wedding that no one was going to miss. Not if they didn't want to have the destruction of their city and homes rained down upon them.

Drakken cringes as he hears his cousin Eddie shout, "Yo cousin! Way to go Drew! Scoring with a hot babe like that! Seriously!"

He looks over to where Zorpox stood, out of his costume for once and dressed in a suit much like his own. He notices that for once, he had his hair slicked down much like Junior's was and from the way he stood with confidence told him that he wasn't nervous in the least.

Zorpox grins at Drakken and says, "Don't worry, the wedding will be short and then you and Shego can start having fun together on your honeymoon." His grin becomes even more wicked as he says, "You'll have to let me know if she's a screamer or not while in bed afterwards." Before winking at him.

Drakken blushes and turns away from Zorpox and balls his bare hands into fists as he thinks, "This is all one big game for him and my life is just a toy for him! Grrrrr!"

Drakken looks up at the side where his family was sitting and among them were a large number of villains that he'd gotten to know over the years.

Drakken frowns as he notices that even Shego's family was there and dressed properly for the occasion as well. What was odd was that a rather large one with muscles was crying and having to blow annoyingly into a hanky while a tall, skinny one kept telling him to quit it. The twins… oh how he hated twins since Kim Possible's twin brothers had once wrecked one of his world domination plans and allowed Shego to chase him all the way out of Peru before stopping. He could tell that they were less than happy along with their collars on as well.

Drakken thinks, "I wonder if Shego even knows that her brothers are alive and here at the wedding?" He had assumed that Team Go were among the heroes that Zorpox and Red Flame had taken out when they struck hard at the world.

Drakken turns to growl at his cousin, otherwise known as Motor Ed when he shouts, "C'mon, bring on the babe with that green magic! Seriously!"

Suddenly Eddie screams in pain as his collar shocks him before Zorpox says in a cruel, yet calm voice, "That'll be enough of that. I don't want to hear another word out of you until after they say their "I Do's" Understand?" He says that last word with such a vicious voice that everyone just looked anywhere but at Eddie while he just gulps and nods at Zorpox.

Drakken thinks, "Well at least I won't have to put up with him annoying me or saying something to annoy Shego that will make her shorten my lifespan."

A man walks up to Zorpox somewhat nervously and says, "Um, Lord Zorpox sir… the preparations are all set. We can begin the wedding at anytime and uh… Red Flame says to tell you that she can't wait to show you what she has in mind for the honeymoon." He gulps audibly as he waits for Zorpox's reply.

Zorpox reaches out and grabs the man before he says with an evil grin, "Well then let's not keep her waiting. It is dangerous to deny RF what she wants… or mine if you catch my drift."

The man nods rapidly before Zorpox lets go of him and runs off quickly!

A few moments later the many cameras from many TV stations turn on with a red light to indicate activity with nervous cameramen hoping that their collars don't decide to go "BOOM" on them like they had already seen with one cameraman who had refused to work for them. They still hadn't cleaned up the bloody mess as a firm reminder to all there just how dangerous the people were.

Another moment passes before the wedding music begins to play with all heads turning to the back where some doors open.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know it isn't the wedding that you expected but I'd written so much up to this point that I decided to make into different parts. So, what did you think about the insight to Mr. Possible and the way I revealed what was going on? What did you think about the poor guard finding out who ready to beat him up was none other than Kim's father? What did you think about Shego and her wedding dress? Naughty? Sexy? Beautiful? All of the above? What did you think of Drakken along with Junior as the best man? What did you think about Motor Ed and Mama Lipsky being there? At least Motor Ed was silenced huh? How many of you readers/viewers have wished for him to shut up? Lol! Was anyone surprised to see Team GO alive and at the wedding? Any guesses as to Shego's reaction? Anyone want to guess what happens next? Trust me, this will be an evil wedding that will be unlike any you've probably heard or read about. (At least I HOPE so)

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, evil thoughts, names of everyone on the rooftop in the Birds of Prey #108 issue, and more are always welcome.


	23. Chapter 23: I call Shotgun! Part 2

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further. Also, I have little or no idea how to describe parts of a wedding outfit or even what they're called so if I goof up. I apologize. If you can help name the parts I messed up on, I'll go back in and fix it up.

**Chapter 23: I call Shotgun! (PART 2)**

_**(Back at the Secret GJ Headquarters)**_

Betty looks at a furious looking Mr. Possible with the guard in tow and a confused Mrs. Possible since she had yet to be informed about the latest development.

Mr. Possible says, "Why were you going to tell my wife first and not me about what was going on? You could have sent your people or told us over the intercom instead of handling this way!"

Betty looks at the guard who weakly looks at her and she thinks, "He spilled the beans. I'll have to discipline him for it later." She says, "Because I knew that she would be the more calmer of the two of you when the news came out and I figured she would be able to help calm you down."

Mrs. Possible says, "What is going on? Honey? Why are you so angry? I can't remember the last time I saw you like this!"

Mr. Possible turns to his wife and says, "Our daughter is pregnant and she is going to marry Ronald! Not only that but they're forcing their arch-nemesis's Drakken and Shego to go through a wedding as well!"

Mrs. Possible's eyes grow wide and then she happily cries out, "They're getting married! Oh! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Mr. Possible says, "My little girl is pregnant before getting married! When I get my hands on Ronald, the black hole won't just be an empty threat it will be a **reality**!"

Mrs. Possible says, "You're not going to lay one hand on him! They are getting married, and that's something we both had hoped they would do for a long time isn't it?"

Mr. Possible says, "Yes… but she's pregnant!"

Mrs. Possible says, "So? They'll still be husband and wife when the child is born."

Betty says, "Regardless of how it may have happened, I think this might be a good chance for us to capture them. We were able to learn where and when the wedding will be. If we can catch them off guard and restore them back to normal, then maybe things can return back to normal for everyone and they won't be in charge of the world."

Mrs. Possible says, "Wait… when you restore them, they'll still remember everything they did when they were evil. Ooooh, this might not be good."

Both Betty and her husband look at her as if she'd just grown antlers before Betty says, "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, if they return back to normal. I know Kim will feel awful about all the evil she's done and with her pregnant… I worry what will happen between the two."

Mr. Possible says, "Well, they'll be married and together as we both knew they'd always end up as."

Betty and Mrs. Possible looks at him as if he'd just said the stupidest thing ever.

Betty says, "I believe what your wife means is that the guilt over having taken over the world, had pre-martial sex, getting pregnant and married all while evil will be devastating for her."

Mrs. Possible says, "True and lets not forget Ron's feelings. He'll be very upset that all of that happened, including how he might feel that he betrayed our trust in him. I know he won't divorce Kim and leave the child fatherless but I worry that the strain of such things between the two of them will be harmful for both them and the child."

Betty says, "What do you want me to do? Leave them evil? Even if I could just capture them. They have both have skills that would make it very hard to keep them contained for very long, and it would have to be for the rest of their lives if I allowed them to remain evil." She sighs and says, "And then there's the child. He couldn't be expected to remain with the parents and he could never learn about them until he was old enough to understand the decisions we'd have to face."

Mrs. Possible says, "Couldn't the child stay with us? We'd do our best to raise him up right."

Betty shakes her head, "Sorry, but I think it'd be best if the child was brought up away from the Possible or Stoppable families to minimize the chance that the child will ever learn about his parents."

Mrs. Possible clasps her hands together as she softly says, "Never…? But…"

Betty sighs before she says, "I'm sorry but at least this way he'll grow up good. Who knows? He might take up the family business of saving the world when he's old enough."

Mr. Possible says, "I'm sorry but that's just not good enough. The child is NOT going to end up angry when he finds out the truth and I'm willing to bet dollars to donuts that he will find out eventually. What he needs is the love that our Kimmie-cup got and don't try to rationalize it by saying he'll be better off with others."

Betty frowns and looks at Mr. Possible before she says, "Look, if either of them escaped. Where do you think they'll go? Who do you think they'll go to when they want to find out where the child is?" She shakes her head and says, "No, it is better if you have no idea."

Mrs. Possible says, "That will just make her mad and more determined. She won't rest until she has her child back. I know because as a mother I would never stop either."

Betty nods as she says, "I know but at least it would keep the child safe and out of her hands, letting him grow up without knowing evil or that he came from such evil parents."

Just then the twins come in and say in stereo, "Are you talking about Kim and Ron?" even as Wade walks in behind them.

Betty softly says, "Oh boy…" before she says in her normal voice, "Yes, you should know that your sister Kim is pregnant with Ron's child and has declared that the world watches as she marries him while they force their arch-enemies Dr. Drakken and Shego to marry as well."

Jim and Tim look at each other before Jim says, "That's old news." And then Tim says, "We knew all this already because of the Internet posting they did."

Betty almost slaps her face as she remembers that they'd told everyone in every media format possible from TV, radio, satellite radio, internet, and even somehow into both mp3 devices as well as hearing aids. She'd forgotten that they were on computers and as such they might learn of it before she got around to telling them.

Wade says, "We came to tell you that we're finished with the mega viruses. But…" He looks up at the adults in the room hesitantly before he says, "You're not _really_ going to leave Kim and Ron as evil are you? I think they would get be able to get through all the things they've done and come to love the child, raise it as best as they could as their way of trying to make things right."

Mr. Possible says, "Really? That's great boys because I've just finished my project too!" He then notices the looks he was getting from the women and says, "What? I worked hard on it to help bring back my little Kimmy!"

The women sigh in stereo as they roll their eyes towards the ceiling, as it was clear that he'd lost point of the conversation.

Betty says, "Well, since all projects are done. We can begin "Operation: Peace" right away."

Electronique walks into the room with a smile as she says, "I may have just the thing to ensure success!"

_**(Later at the Tri-City Stadium)**_

Shego steps up to the windowed door and even though she considered herself a relatively fearless and tough woman. The sight of so many people that she knew with her in a wedding dress, and all of them expecting to marry her employer Dr. Drakken just about made her legs turn to jelly. Her hands shook as she held the flowers as she thinks, "I'm going to get married!"

Her eyes look over the crowd of people and though she could see faces ranging from smirks, unhappy faces to even crying ones. She couldn't help direct her eyes to the end of the row and look at the man who, in a few minutes she would become married to.

She looks him up and down slowly as she thinks, "Well… I could do worse. He _does_ look pretty good when he's not in that mad scientist outfit of his that hides his body." She suddenly shakes her head and thinks, "What am I thinking! This is Dr. D! I can't marry him!" Before a small voice says, "You're marrying Drew Lipsky though… so won't that make you a Lipsky? Wife of an otherwise respectable family?"

Shego was about to argue with the voice when suddenly the doors open fully and every eye in the place as well as every camera turns to face her. She gulps and tries not to look very nervous as she steps forward. She had no idea who they'd gotten to walk down the isle with her because there had been no time for rehearsing and so she was surprised to see the Mayor of Go city standing there!

The momentary surprise at seeing the Mayor was captured on video before she notices that he wore a collar much like her own around his neck. She moves her arm and he takes it into his own, before slowly walking down aisle with her.

The Mayor whispers to her, "You look absolutely beautiful in that wedding dress." This makes Shego blush very lightly at the compliment, as she couldn't help but feel overcome by everything going on. The dress, the walking down the aisle, the handsome groom, the eyes of everyone on here… She knew that some part of her really didn't want this but at the same time she couldn't help but feel happy and overwhelmed by the fact that she was getting married!

Shego continues to walk and takes note of who sat where and how everyone looked but what shocks her was that when she gets close to front, she sees her brothers alive in a row! She'd assumed that they were taken down along with all the other heroes of the world but to see them there with Hego waving a tissue that he'd obviously been crying into made her go over the edge from not wanting the wedding to wanting it. She gives a smiling nod to Hego and the others even though she just wanted to shout, "I'm glad you're alive!"

Shego walks up to it and turns to face Drakken, no… Drew Lipsky as she couldn't really call him that since he was no longer in his blue mad scientist outfit. She takes a deep, almost shuddering breath as she tries to hold back tears. She blinks and wipes at her eyes for a moment. She thinks, "In a few minutes… I'll be Mrs. Shelia Erin Lipsky. I wonder what Drew is thinking?"

At that moment Drew was thinking, "Wow! I always knew Shego looked good before in her green/black outfit but… WOW! She looks simply incredible! Sheg… I mean… Shelia actually looks like she wants to marry me! Me! Drew Lipsky!" A moment or two after this sinks in he smiles big at Shelia and thinks in triumph, "Yes! I am going to live after all!"

Zorpox chuckles darkly as he thinks, "If they only knew what we had in mind for them…"

The music stops and then the music starts again, this time every head, even Shelia's and Drew's turn to the aisle to look at the other bride that was coming.

Red Flame smiles at everyone with her lips done in a bright red, and even though it was a happy smile, the way she curled her lips at the end showed that she was still evil. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle yet the dark vacuum within them that showed such horrific evil within them made everyone look away to focus on her wedding outfit as her eyes were just too scary for anyone except Zorpox to stand looking into for any length of time.

She was wearing a see-thru white bridal headpiece with a small tiara at the base. The white fabric was curled up into the air at the front of the tiara and wasn't going to be covering the bride's face at all. She wanted everyone to see her face every moment of this wedding. The headpiece had long, wavy fabric that went down like little caressing waterfalls made of clouds all the way to her just above her hips.

The rest of Red Flame's wedding dress was simply breathtaking for the crowd. Around her neck was a white collar that had a turquoise ruffle at the top that went all around the neck. On the collar was a big pure-gold button that shined in the light. From the bottom of the collar on downward was more of the see-though white fabric with a vineyard pattern touched with little flowers at the ends of some of the stems instead of the curvy leaves. It showed all of her skin through the fabric down to breasts.

The clear fabric also showed her modest cleavage which was held up and pressed together to make them look bigger by the white thin but normal white fabric with its light pattern weaved through it, which if anyone really looked hard would notice that she didn't have a bra on (as it was built in) and that her nipples pressed against the thin fabric. On the underside of the white top she was wearing was a delicate ripple pattern that was rimmed with a turquoise ruffle pattern that seemed to make a small M pattern as it flowed from one side of her body over her breasts to the other side.

Red Flame's shoulders were bare as well with the clear fabric with the vineyard pattern flowing down to her arms until it would stop at the turquoise ruffles attached to the white sleeves that flowed to just past her elbows. Large white fabric hung from them in a puff-curvy fashion that draped to just shy of her hips. This left the rest of her arms bare up to her hands where a thin white fingerless glove that only really held onto the finger just before the pinky one. The glove had more of the white see-through fabric set in such a way that it arched out from her hands as if they were wearing bridal veils.

From just below her breasts was a path of more see-through fabric with vineyard pattern flowing down the middle that was framed by the dress's white fabric and turquoise flower-shaped ruffles. All this would stop at the hips where a big turquoise bow that was big enough to reach across and touch the flower ruffles just above it.

The 19th century bottom half of the dress was styled in multi-layers bordered by turquoise ribbons that flowed into large, soft bows in both the front and back of the dress. The top-most layer made Red Flame look like her hips were larger but still very flattering. The layers are composed of satin covered by organdy with a light pattern weaved through out it so it seemed to sag downward, until the next layer where the top was where the front of the dress begins to show her legs. The dress is embroidered with a white sequin pattern and the pattern got slightly larger with each layer. By the time the dress reaches the floor where it is rimmed in a thick turquoise band that flows all around the dress.

The front of the dress was widely opened, enough for her to run down the aisle if she chose to. Even if she could ignore the fact that she was wearing 4-inch high heel white shoes. The shoes with its turquoise gems and little white puffs coming from the gems that lead to her white hose that had its little vineyard pattern flowing up through it seems to pause at her ankle area where a white bit of fabric that wrapped around to reveal seven turquoise colored buttons along the inside of her legs before continuing on upwards to several inches above her knees to end at the turquoise ruffles.

With every eye taking in Red Flame, she steps forward and Leon Lode, Wade's father takes her arm and walks with her down the aisle slowly. He even whispers, "Even though this is a mockery of a wedding and I will never forgive you for destroying my only son, you still make one beautiful bride Kim." He can feel the collar around his neck hum in its warning as it detects his desire to hurt her.

Red Flame whispers back, "Why Mr. Lode, you know just what to say to brighten up a girl on her wedding day." Her eyes show no remorse, rather amusement at the pain she can see within his eyes. She continues to walk down the aisle, taking note of those who watched or looked at her as well as those who would glance at her before looking anywhere but her.

Mr. Lode continues to walk her down the aisle, inwardly hiding his disgust for the woman next to him before he can finally let her go and moves to join his wife on Red Flame's side of the row. He feels his wife's arms wrap around him as she whispers to him, "It is ok honey. I know how you feel. It is a shame that such two wonderful people had to become so evil and destroy our boy."

Mr. Lode nods and wraps his arms around her in return, giving each other a loving and supporting hug in their time of pain over the loss of their child.

The music comes to a stop and everyone looks forward to watch the wedding. The priest on the left who was in front of Shelia and Drew clears his throat even as the priest on the right does the same in front of Red Flame and Zorpox.

Suddenly Red Flame says, "Wait, let's have them go first." Zorpox slowly grins and says, "Good idea. Go ahead Shego, marry Drakken."

All eyes shift to Shelia and Drew where they both audibly gulp even as the priest opens his book and starts to talk but he kept it short as he had been told beforehand to keep it short so that the wedding of Zorpox and Red Flame wouldn't look overshadowed.

Shelia thinks, "Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening to me! Do I really want to marry him like this? Can I really see myself married to him for the rest of my life? Raising evil little kids with him?" She snaps out of her thoughts just as the priest says, "Shelia Erin Go, do you take Drew Theodore Lipsky to be your husband. To keep in sickness and health. For richer or poorer. Until (gulp) death do you part?"

Shelia pauses for the longest time and closes her eyes for a moment and finds the words coming out of her mouth, "I… Do." Once those words came out of her mouth, she felt a strange feeling flow through of her, as a strange sense of relief washing over her but not completely as she suddenly wonders if Drew will say it now. She looks at Drew with almost hopeful eyes now.

Drew couldn't believe she'd said those two words to him and then there was the weird way she was looking at him after she'd said it. He couldn't ever remember her looking at him like that except the time when she had been under the moodulator control and in love with him. He thinks, "No! Shego couldn't possibly be in love with me! Could she?" He didn't see any moodulator chip on her this time and that left only one conclusion. She wanted him to say yes. The impact of this realization hit him so hard that the priest had to repeat himself when he says, "Drew Lipsky? Do you take her to be your wife?"

Drew snaps out of it and shouts, "I Do!" before he blinks and realizes just what he'd said! He starts again and says in his normal voice, "Ahem, I mean…that is… Yes, I do."

The priest says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr and Mrs. Lipsky." He pauses as Drew suddenly looks nervous and Shelia smiles weakly before the priest says, "You may kiss the bride."

Drew moves forward and takes her into his arms, kissing her on the lips. It is a soft kiss at first before Shelia wraps her arms around him suddenly and pulls him hard towards her in a passionate kiss!

It isn't until Motor Ed shouts, "Whoo! That's the green magic I'm talking about!" which causes a small scattering of laughter among the crowd.

Hego blows into a tissue and says, "They grow up so fast…" while Mego says, "Yeah, but I bet she'll still forget my birthday." The Wego twins say, "Maybe, maybe not."

The priest in front of Red Flame and Zorpox waits for them to say it is ok to continue while Drew and Shelia continue to kiss until they break for air.

Zorpox looks at Red Flame who grins and she nods so that the floor opens up and robotic arms grab the arms and legs of Shelia and Drew so that they're immobile!

Zorpox pulls a hypospray from his pocket and walks calmly over to Shego where he presses it against her arm where a soft (hiss) is heard. He then walks back to his spot before he says, "Enjoy your honeymoon!" Drew and Shelia look at each other worriedly before both Zorpox and Red Flame begin to laugh loudly and maniacally. He pulls out a controller as the arms let go, the floor underneath them sucks them in making them both disappear quickly!

Mama Lipsky cries out, "Drewby!" as she watches her son disappear. She turns and says, "What did you do with my boy? What did you do with the both of them?"

Zorpox grins as he says, "Why we just sent them on their way to the honeymoon suite. Trust me, it will be one honeymoon they won't soon forget."

Mama Lipsky looks at them with confusion and says, "So… they're both ok?"

Red Flame's empty green eyes look at her, as she says, "Oh yes… we're not done with them quite yet."

Mama Lipsky looks at Eddie in confusion but she remains quiet even as he just shrugs as well.

Zorpox says, "Now, let's get on with our wedding. RF and I have a lot of fun planned for afterwards."

The priest gulps and nods before he starts to open his book.

_**(Meanwhile in honeymoon suite)**_

Drew Lipsky groans as he starts to come to and feels something heavy on top of him. It is when he hears a female voice say, "Ohh… What hit me?" that his eyes fly open to see his new wife, Shelia Lipsky laying on top of him!

Shelia opens her eyes and looks down at Drew as she says, "Oh… now I remember. We were sucked down the tubes and I was knocked out in the rough ride."

Shelia pulls back and looks around the room to see a large bed and it is stocked with a wide assortment of things from a fridge, bathroom, and toys both kinky and not. There was even a hot tub in the room. The only things that it lacked was a door out and a window so they didn't even know where they were.

Drew nervously says, "Oh… um, I guess we're married now and all that."

Shelia nods back and says, "Yeah, I guess so."

Drew looks around and says, "So… um what do you want to do now?" He knew that they were married but it didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to start having sex with him right away and quite frankly after remembering how aggressive she was during the moodulator incident, he was more than a bit nervous about how she might actually be in bed.

Even as Drew thinks about all this Shego starts feel more than a bit hot so she begins to remove her wedding outfit until the only things that she had on left was her underwear.

Drew looks back at Shego as he says, "So, do you want to…?" His question stops suddenly as he looks at Shego, seeing that even her underwear was lacy black with green trim on it. He gulps and says, "Ahem… ahhh… Shego? What are you doing?"

Shelia says, "First, I'm not Shego. I am now Shelia your wife and second, I'm getting out of my wedding dress. There isn't any place in here where I can change that you wouldn't see me so I figure here is as good any to change."

Drew nervously says, "Ah… does this mean you want me to get out of my clothes too?"

Shelia smirks and says, "That's up to you. Judging from the looks of this place, we're going to be here a long time and I doubt you'll want to stay in that the whole time."

Drew says, "Ah… I think I'll stay as I am for now."

Shelia turns her back to Drew and walks off as she says, "Whatever Drew… I'm going to go for a soak in the hot tub to work off all my tense muscles from all the work those two have put us through." She walks over to the hot tub and glances over her shoulder to see Drew just staring at her slack jawed before she slips out of her remaining clothing and slips into the hot tub with her back to him.

Drew thinks, "No… tan lines…anywhere!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you like Part 2 of this little section so far. What do you think? The wedding may not seem too evil just yet but the build up is good. I think you'll all be surprised at just what I have planned for Part 3, the action packed chapter. What did you think about the scene at the GJ headquarters? It doesn't look good for Kim and Ron should they get captured does it? Especially for the child that Kim has in her belly.

Were you surprised by all the people that Shego knew who showed up for her wedding? What did you think of what Eddie said at the end the wedding? How about the mayor of Go city showing up? What did you think about the Kim's outfit? Was it impressive as I tried to make it be? What did you think of my choice for the guy to walk Kim down the aisle? Was it a surprise? After all, I only destroyed the Lode's home, not the parents. Still, you've got to admit that it couldn't be easy to give away someone who destroyed your life. What did you think about Drew and Shelia throughout this chapter? What did you think of Shelia's thoughts? What of Drew's thoughts? What do you think about the honeymoon suite? What did you think about the fact that Shelia had no tan lines anywhere? Lol!

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, improvements, silly mother comments, best evil one-liners, and more are welcome.


	24. Chapter 24: I call Shotgun! Part 3

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 24: I call Shotgun! (PART 3)**

_**(At the Tri-City Stadium with the airship still hovering overhead)**_

Just as the priest says, "If there is anyone who objects to this union, then speak now or forever hold your peace." He looks about nervously, hoping that there wouldn't be anyone who does as he wanted to just get the wedding over with and live another day.

Suddenly out of he shadows leaps a ninja who immediately draws his sword so quietly that it seemed to make no noise. He says, "You two have destroyed my home and friends. I will not allow you to have this joyous union."

The priest thinks, "Oh no! Shoo! Go away! I want to live!"

Zorpox grins as he turns and says, "You'll have to be a bit more specific ninja, we've done that to so many lately it is hard to keep track."

Red Flame says, "I think he may be one of those foolish ninjas that escaped from Yamanouchi, Zor honey."

Rufus says, "Oh no! Oh no!" from where he was as Zorpox touches a cufflink.

Zorpox laughs and says, "So it was only one single foolish ninja that came to spoil our wedding? I am disappointed, hurt even!" His sleeve rips as a long sword erupts out which he catches easily enough.

The ninja says, "I met you once Zorpox when you came to train at our school. You were once a warrior hero. I am Jarod, the one whom you saw Sensei Yori training with!"

Zorpox laughs, "Sensei? SENSEI? That's rich! She was just another ninja who couldn't fight a wimp like Monkey Fist without getting caught!"

Jarod growls and says, "I shall see you defeated this day. This I promise!" He leaps forward with his sword swinging hard to be met by Zorpox's sword. The two dance around each other with the only sound of their swords ringing loudly in everyone's ears. No one dared to say a word even though Red Flame watched the fight very carefully as she didn't want to lose her fiancée.

The battle between Jarod and Zorpox appear to be nearly evenly matched for the half hour that the battle rages between the two. The two combatants break off to catch their breath, watching each other carefully and make plans in their heads on how to defeat the other.

Red Flame turns to the priest and says, "Finish the wedding! Pronounce us married!"

The priest nods fearfully and stutters, "I-I-I pr-pro-pronounce y-you hus-band and w-wife! You… m-may k-k-kiss the bride!"

Zorpox does a backflip away from Jarod to land next to Red Flame and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before he's forced to counter an attack with his sword.

Zorpox says, "I'll be right back after I take care of him. Then we can start our honeymoon." He grins as he winks at her and Red Flame gives him a quick peck on the lips before she says back to him, "Try not to take too long… I'm very hot for your body."

Zorpox gives a wicked grin to Jarod and says, "Hear that? I can't disappoint her while she's hot for my bod, now can I?"

Jarod growls, "It matters little! Tonight you will both fall for what you did to the school, the ninjas and the Sensei."

Zorpox laughs and says, "If you wanted to see your old feeble Sensei, all you needed to do was ask!" He deflects another blow and leaps back a short distance to pull out a tiny remote and presses a button. There is a whirring sound before a small robot on treads comes out with the Sensei's head in the glass jar.

Jarod gasps in shock and shouts, "Sensei!" Momentarily forgetting that he was in a battle, he steps forward with his sword hand down. Even as Sensei shouts, "Look out Jarod!" Zorpox was already on the move!

Zorpox swings down and slashes the hand holding the sword off cleanly at the wrist before he twists while using his agility and slashes upwards even as Jarod tries to evade but all Jarod manages to do is keep from getting cut in half by moving just barely fast enough to shred the front of his black ninja outfit with a good surface cut over his body starting from just above his belly button to stop just shy of his right collarbone!

Zorpox frowns as he says, "You're still alive!? You're either very lucky or too stubborn to die. I think it is the former."

Jarod gives Zorpox a look that would have killed a lesser man and says, "I can't believe you would do that to Sensei! He treated you like the son he never had and he believed in you!"

Zorpox shakes his head as he mimics him and says, "Blah, blah, blabbety Blah! It is all noise to me! The only thing that matters is making anyone who gets in my way SUFFER!"

Hego whispers to Mego, "Now I know just what Shego meant that it was bad for him to be evil… He scares me!"

Mego whispers back, "He scares me too" along with the Wegos who's overheard, "He scares us too!"

Red Flame picks up the fallen sword and holds it by the hand still holding onto it and grins as she steps up to beside Zorpox and says, "Need a 'hand' honey?"

Jarod shouts, "That's **not** funny! Give me back my sword you fucking insane, evil bitch!"

The crowd gasps at Jarod's language and Mama Lipsky stands up to shout, "You just watch your language young man! There are children present and you're not too old enough for me to still take you over my lap and spank some proper manners about using such vulgar language!"

Zorpox roars in laughter at the way Mama Lipsky threatens to spank Jarod for his use of fowl language before he looks at the ninja and says, "Tell you what, you let her spank you up here in front of everyone and I'll let you live. If not…"

Red Flame steps up and leans against Zorpox as she says, "If not, we can just blow up the heads of the children in the crowd. After all, she was right… they shouldn't hear such words and they need to see the…" She grins darkly at Jarod as she finishes saying, "Consequences for using such fowl language." This gets a loud gasp from everyone in the crowd and everyone near a child grabs onto them and holds onto them as if it would somehow keep them safe. Even the Wegos got pulled into Hego and Mego's arms.

Jarod growls softly and says, "I want your word… from the both of you that the children will remain unharmed if I let her spank me."

Both Zorpox and Red Flame look at each other with amused smiles before Red Flame nods and Zorpox says, "We give our word that none of the children will be harmed physically in any way if you allow Drew's mother to spank you good for swearing."

Jarod sighs as and says, "Very well, for the good of the children. I accept."

Red Flame's green eyes sparkle darkly before she says, "Come on up here Mama Lipsky, you're going to spank him up here where the whole world will see."

Mama Lipsky thinks, "I never should have said that…" she walks up where everyone is and somehow a chair had appeared quickly up there. She supposed that someone had grabbed a chair and brought it up while she did her slow walk.

Mama Lipsky sits down and waits for Jarod who lays over her knees and before she raises her hands she softly says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She stops as Jarod says, "Don't worry about it. Do what you must. I will endure."

Red Flame shouts, "Wait!" She walks towards them even as Mama Lipsky hopes that she won't have to spank anyone but those hopes are dashed as Red Flame says, "He needs to be spanked properly." She presses a button and out of the sky from the airship comes a rack with a wide assortment things used to torture people. After walking over to the rack she picks up a rather nasty looking paddle with holes and stuff on it and says, "Here… use this."

Mama Lipsky gulps softly at the sight of the wicked paddle and silently thanks her stars when Red Flame sends the rack away. She didn't even want to think about asking what the rack was used for.

Mama Lipsky pulls down the rear of the ninja's pants, noticing a evil smile from Red Flame before she walks out of sight over to join her husband Zorpox and so with each whack, Red Flame starts to shout, "Harder!" or "More Harder!"

Mama Lipsky tries to ignore the way the shouts begin to turn into moans of pleasure and it took all her will to keep from looking in her direction as she became afraid of what she'd see.

Fortunately Red Flame's words stopped by the 12th hit on Jordan's exposed rear. She gets more gentle in the swats, wondering if they were still watching and by the 20th swat she was doing it so gently it might as well have been a pat.

Mama Lipsky turns her head and sees that Zorpox and Red Flame were kissing each other rather heavily. She gasps at the sight and while she is distracted Jordan pulls his pants up and quickly escapes, feeling too embarrassed and his rear too sore to continue his battle with Z & RF.

Suddenly the doors burst open where the brides had come from and suddenly, in a very loud voice that carried over the long distance a woman shouts, "RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!!

All heads turn except the heads of Zorpox and Red Flame, at least right away. At the doors was an angry woman with blond hair, a pair of wrecked glasses and torn clothes. Even still, it was clear that she was Ron's mother for only a mother would dare use that tone and volume on her son. Especially, one who was the ruler of the world who just happened to be making out with his new wife.

The furious woman stomped quickly past everyone, causing whispers among everyone as to her appearance or about their hopes that she could make Zorpox surrender somehow. She stops less than five feet from the new couple who were still kissing each other but clearly pulling back slowly.

She stomps her foot loudly and shouts with the same volume and intensity as before, "RONALD STOPPABLE! OR ZORPOX, WHATEVER YOU CALL YOURSELF NOW! LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU! I AM STILL YOUR MOTHER!"

Zorpox breaks off the kiss and whispers, "This will take only a moment…" and caresses RF's breast through her wedding dress, causing her to moan and whisper, "Ok, don't take too long with it. I want to leave her and have our honeymoon." He grins back as he pinches her nipple hard and says loudly enough for anyone to hear, "Oh, don't worry… we'll be on our honeymoon soon enough and I'll be making you moan so loudly, the whole state will hear us."

Ron's mother becomes red-faced in anger and embarrassment, as she couldn't believe he was ignoring her and talking so casually about sex! After having a _CHRISTIAN_ wedding when she'd raised him to be Jewish of all things!

Red Flame goes off to somewhere while all eyes stayed to watch the drama as it started to unfold between mother and son.

Zorpox says, "Mother, Mother, Mother… " He casually turns towards her with a evil look in his eyes, "Do you know how long it took for us to finally get together? I would think you'd be happy we finally got married, especially since she is now carrying my child."

Her eyes widen for a moment and then she growls, "I have no objection to your marriage. I had always thought that you'd have one but… but THIS!? You had a Christian wedding, nothing Jewish at all! I thought I raised you better than this!" She steps back away him even as Zorpox gives a good villain laugh and says, "YOU? Dad was more helpful than you ever were and he was a wimp! It is no small wonder my former self was so riddled with doubt and fear!"

Mrs. Stoppable shouts, "How DARE you! I did the best I could to raise you! We both did! You can blame your fears on that girl, Kim Possible because she dragged you around the world into all those missions! You can blame her for all those fears you have!" She misses the way Zorpox's eyes flashed cold, dangerous fire in them and the way he straightens out one arm while swinging it back and forth slowly doesn't register in her mind.

Zorpox growls threateningly and says, "That's my wife you're talking about! Even if you're my mother, I still won't have anyone talking smack about her."

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Be reasonable! Come with me and I'll find a way to restore you back to your normal, sweet, loving self. You can still be married to that girl and this time you can have a proper Jewish wedding!"

Zorpox approaches his mother and says, "That's what this all boils down to isn't it? I can take over the world, commit atrocities and all that really matters to you is that I stay Jewish!"

Mrs. Stoppable shakes her head and shouts, "You have no idea what I've been through! Mutant dogs crashing through window, breaking down my door and… and violating me! But I didn't mutate like those people on the TV! I've run from place to place to avoid them, not knowing where my husband is or even if Hana is ok! Plus, when I heard that you destroyed your friend Wade I couldn't believe it! Not you! Not my little man! There must be something of my sweetie still in you somewhere, tell me that it is so!"

Zorpox stops walking but keeps swinging his arm slowly and says, "Afraid not. That helmet they changed me with was messed with by Drakken to remove ALL of my good. He didn't want anything of the buffoon to remain in me and the same went for my wife."

Zorpox grins with a darkness that scared Mrs. Stoppable before he says, "All that's left is what you see now. A new person dedicated to evil, ruling the world, and making all those who made me suffer, suffer even more… Just like I did at Camp Wannaweep…"

Mrs. Stoppable says sadly, "Ronald, I sent you to that camp to build you character. To get you away from that Possible girl because of the rumors that some of the parents were saying…"

Zorpox leaps forward and the sword he'd fought Jarod with earlier ends up being plunged through the shoulder area of his mother! Everyone gasps loudly, with Mama Lipsky even covering her mouth as she could see the blood on the blade with it sticking out so far through her.

Hego says at barely just a whisper, "No… this isn't right. A son shouldn't stab his mother. Ever!"

Mego nods and says just as softly, "For once, I agree with you…"

The Wego's both covered their eyes, not even trying to peek out as they couldn't stand the sight.

Zorpox grins darkly as he says, "You want to know why you didn't mutate mother? It is because the mad dogs can **not** affect anyone from either my family or Red Flame's. We're not so as stupid to make it so our own creations can harm us." He leans forward, making the sword slide further forward and making her gasp in pain.

Zorpox growls, "Hurts doesn't it? It isn't anything compared to the pain you forced upon me… separating me from my best friend and causing me to have phobias about monkeys and other things from the camp all because… you were too worried about what some other bitches said about two little kids."

Zorpox presses the sword forward, shifting it about to grind about within a little until its hilt was touching her. He says menacingly, "Think about this the next time you want to come between me and my wife."

Mrs. Stoppable's tears run down her cheeks as she finally realizes just how much she'd hurt her son. She gasps and says, "I'm… I'm sorry."

Zorpox very quickly withdraws the sword from her and says, "Sorry doesn't give me back my time with her or the nightmares my other self had because of that camp, the monkey and the other damn campers."

Zorpox grins and says, "Fortunately I can make sure that one of my bullies can never harm me again."

Gill, who'd been quietly watching thinks, "Who's the sap he's going to get rid off?" before he hears Zorpox say, "Gil or Gill with the double LL won't be a thorn in my side anymore as he's lived past his usefulness."

Gill jumps up and shouts, "No! Wait! I'm still useful! I'm loyal!"

Zorpox laughs and says, "No you're not but then I never expected you to be!" He pulls out a tiny remote from a pocket and aims it at Gill, "Let's see if regenerating a head is among your mutant powers shall we?"

Mrs. Stoppable says, "No… please… Ronald… don't do this… it isn't right."

Zorpox looks down at her and thrusts the blade into her other shoulder area to the hilt and lets go, letting her cry out as she falls forward while clutching at the wound with blood seeping through her fingers slowly.

During the distraction Gill lashes out with his tongue and grabs the remote from Zorpox. Gill says, "Now who's got who?"

Zorpox laughs and says, "That remote you hold isn't for just you idiot! It is for half the people here!"

Gill pales and glances at the crowd before he says, "Y-you wouldn't!" The moment Zorpox grins cruelly, he got his answer. He shouts, "There are children here! Even I wouldn't do anything to them!"

Zorpox laughs, "Don't worry… As promised the children will be unharmed physically. I never promised they wouldn't have mental scars, that idea was given to me by my own very mother. You can thank her for that."

Zorpox starts to walk towards Gill and says, "Oh, btw… I never needed the remote to destroy you at any time. A single sentence does that." BWHAHAHAHA!

Gill smashes the controller hoping to bide the others time even as he realizes that the only thing he can do left is attack Zorpox head on and try to stop him from saying the dreaded sentence.

A platform lowers itself down from the airship with Red Flame even as people start to scream and start running towards every exit available only to find them all locked except the one that Mrs. Stoppable had come through and just at that moment 12 GJ agents burst through the doors only to be shocked at the huge crowd rushing them.

Gill manages to cover Ron's mouth with his hand and says, "Sorry Squeeb but I want to live!" And wraps his tongue around Zorpox's neck to begin choking him.

Red Flame says, "Gill shock" causing Gill to cry out as enough voltage courses through him to release his grip on Zorpox's throat.

Zorpox bats the hand away and says, "Gill… FRY" even as he manages to get his feet under Gill and kick him high up into the air.

So much energy courses through Gill as he flies through the air that he visibly lights up as if he'd been struck mid-air by a very powerful lightning bolt.

Gill lands off the stage and out of sight but the black smoke that floated up from his spot told Zorpox that the command had done its job.

A GJ agent points a weird gun at Zorpox and shouts, "Stop! The two of you are under arrest for crimes against humanity and the world!"

Zorpox laughs and says, "You can't stop the two of us!" He turns to Red Flame and says, "Lets say it together shall we?" to which she grins very evilly and nods.

The GJ agents begin to shoot at the two of them but there is an orange shield over the platform that deflects the blasts of the ray guns that the agents were holding.

Z and RF laugh together in a very chilling laugh before they shouts, "Rockets are a GO!" Causing everyone still in the immediate area to scream as the collars started to blow up on various adults, showering even the GJ agents with blood and various other things that the GJ agents didn't really want to be thinking about at that moment.

Zorpox grins at his wife as she watches with dark eyes that take in sight after sight of people exploding. All those close enough to have heard their verbal command were affected and since their voice had been enhanced by ones in the building, it was getting eighty percent of all they'd chosen as their victims.

He says, "Did I promise you our wedding would be a bang or what?" He laughs evilly for a moment before stopping so they can hear another scream or cry as more people exploded until finally the last pair exploded, leaving total silence and a red mess from their wedding spot all the way up to the doors and beyond.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this evil chapter. You've got to admit that this chapter had a lot in it. It had wedding crashers, a sword battle, stabbing, embarrassment, electrocution, cheesy lines, explosions and blood everywhere! What more could you ask for in an evil wedding? Who survived? Who do you think will survive?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, comments, offers for janitorial services, and more are welcome.


	25. Chapter 25: Honeymoon Surprises

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 25: Honeymoon Surprises**

_**(In Middleton)**_

As Z and RF busy on their honeymoon on board the airship with RF fully turned on by the massive killings that she'd seen at her own wedding, another newly wed couple were also enjoying their honeymoon.

Drakken aka Drew Lipsky along with Shego aka Shelia Erin Lipsky were in their honeymoon suit and if one would stop to think about Shego's new name it would really make her more like Shelip. Not exactly a name that would strike fear into villains and do-gooders alike, especially when one considers how it came to be.

Drew looks down at his hand where the golden ring shined and he could swear that it had its own lighting which he supposed was possible with micro-circuitry embedded in it for any number of reasons he didn't want to think about right then as his new wife gives him the best blowjob of his life!

Drew groans, "Oooooh Shego! You're so Aahhhh! Good! I never Ngggghh! Knew you could do this!"

Shelia stops for a second and moves up to lick over the tip of his cock with her tongue before while stroking him up and down, "I am your wife now, no need to call me Shego. Just call me Shelia, my real name…Drew." She purrs his name before taking his tip into her mouth to suck on it while batting her tongue all over his tip and continues to stroke his cock with her hand.

Drew groans, "OOOOooooOOOO She-Shelia! AAAAHHH! Oh gods! Oooh, yes… just like that…" He grabs her head with his hands, making her pause long enough to catch his breath and say, "What… what's gotten _**INTO**_ you? I've never known you to act like this!"

Shelia shrugs and says, "I've always had feelings for you Dr. D, but the nature of our relationship prevented things from developing."

Drew looks down at her in surprise and says, "Y-You mean like the moodulator incident? Th-that was real?"

Shelia says, "It only brought my suppressed feelings to the surface. You didn't see me trying to do kissy face with any of the hench-goons did you?"

Drew thinks about it and shakes his head as he says, "I suppose not…" He blinks and moans softly, "Oooooh, when you do that to me it makes it hard to focus." He looks down as he watches her lick over his tip with her tongue.

Shelia looks up at him and says, "That's the point. Anyway, just accept that I'm done trying to hide my feelings from you and now I'm making up for lost time." She raises a flaming hand as she says, "Now either let me finish my blowjob or lay back on the bed so I can feel you in my pussy."

Drew lets go her head as soon as he sees the flaming hand out of instinct for self-preservation and before he can say anything, she takes his cock into her mouth again.

Shelia can feel Drew's cock begin to throb and with a gentle caressing of his blue balls with her hand, (She had surprised to learn that he was blue ALL over) to see that he was indeed fully loaded and ready. She bobs up and down, deep throating him a couple of times before she gets too impatient.

Shelia moves up and starts to lick all over and under the rim of Drew's cock while rapidly stroking his cock up and down with both her hands. She can feel his cock jerking and when she hears him groan like he's about to pass out, she wraps her lips around the head fully and eases up on the tightness of her hands while still moving them up and down rapidly. She is rewarded with a loud gasp and the eruption of his salty seed into her mouth where she tries to swallow it rapidly even as a few shots down her throat but can feel a little escapes through the left corner of her mouth.

Shelia pulls her head off and uses a finger to wipe the corner of her mouth before bringing it to her lips and licking the cum off of her finger as she thinks, "Mmmm, not bad, not bad at all Drew."

Drew on the other hand collapses backwards onto the bed and thinks, "Whooo-boy, she's unsatiable!" His thoughts are confirmed as she resumes licking and stroking his cock to keep it from growing to flaccid and her ministrations work well as he tilts his head up to look at his new, naked wife and he groans, "ooooh, please have mercy Shego!"

Shelia pauses and says, "Just for calling me Shego again… NO MERCY" She grins at him in such a way that Drew got a feeling she wasn't going to go easy on him with the next blowjob she was going to give him.

Shelia attacks with gusto and even sooner than she expected, Drew's member is brought back to full life so she cups her breasts and rubs up and down over his hardness, making him groan. She licks over the tip while giving him a good titty fucking for a minute or two before she then releases him and grins wickedly as she hears him very softly say, "Oh god… she IS trying to kill me."

Shelia climbs up and says, "Now it is time for my pleasure, Drewby-honey." She sees him look up at him with a cross between pleasure and fear on his face before she grabs his cock with one hand and takes a moment to aim his tip at her very wet pussy before pushes downward, slipping the head into her and moaning, "Ooooooh, yes… that will do nicely…"

Drew weakly says, "P-Pl-Please Shelia, I am begging you… have mercy."

Shelia shakes her head, making some of her long hair fall about her face and over her shoulder to partially cover her breast up to her visibly hard nipple. She then pushes herself downward as she moans, "You've OOOO no idea how MMmmm… much I want this… OOOOOOO Drew." She tightens around his cock at every moan she makes until she can feel him fully inside her.

Shelia looks down, flexing around the cock as she gets used to it for a few moments and cups her breasts in her hands as she looks at Drew in the eyes with a seductive look. She feels his cock twitch within her for her efforts before she moans, "Oh Drewby… as someone I know would disagree with me…This is SO the big…"

Shelia can tell that Drew doesn't get the reference from the confused look on his face, which quickly changes as she starts to ride him. Feeling him move in and out of her makes her more better than any sex she had ever had in her life!

Drew groans, "OOOoooooo Shelia!" as he thinks, "If this is the way she intends to kill me then… OOOoooOOO! What a way to go!"

Shelia smiles at Drew's words and leans forward, moaning to him, "Oooooh! Yess… more! Talk to me!" She begins to ride him harder to encourage him to talk more.

Drew thinks, "She's gonna drain me dry! I can see the headlines now! Man drained dry by wife on honeymoon!" He doesn't realize the different ways that could be taken as he decides to give her what she wants to hear and moans, "Sh-Shelia! You're beautiful!"

Shelia slows down to let some need blood flow back to his brain and purrs, "Yesss, tell me more!"

Drew moans, "Uuuuhhhh, You're so strong! So sexy!" He closes his eyes as he feels her hands move over his chest in a light raking motion before he manages to say, "You're so… so tight!"

Shelia grins down at him and keeps on riding him before she leans forward and runs her hand along his chin before she moans, "Oh, I love the way you talk to me…" She pauses to kiss him on the lips a bit roughly, then she forces her tongue into his mouth which makes him cry out, "MMMMPH!" in surprise and he struggles for a moment before the sound becomes fainter until it changes into a happy sound as their tongues dance in his mouth.

Drew brings his hands up along her sides and then around to her back, pulling her more tightly to him. His hands slide up and down her whole back before Shelia begins to move her hips again to ride him gently. He moves his hands down to her hips and surprises her by rolling them on the bed so that he was on top for a change.

Shelia is surprised at Drew taking the charge for once and mmmm's happily against him as she feels her sensations of pleasure increasing throughout her whole body, making her want more.

Drew starts to thrust into Shelia harder but slower than Shelia had done it while riding him for a few minutes before he pushes her hard down into the bed and grabs her legs. He breaks the kiss to breathe heavily as he looks down into her eyes and sees the lust within those eyes and thinks, "Strange… I never really took the time to notice just how incredibly sexy she was. I guess I was too wrapped up in taking over the world."

Drew then moves her smooth, sexy legs up to his shoulders and hears her moan, "Yessss Drewby… fuck me!" He grins evilly and says, "That's the plan Shelia…" before he starts to thrust hard into her as he can, being in control while all she can do is just lay there and take much like one of her incredible blowjobs.

Drew cups a breast in his hand, admiring how soft and firm it was a the same time while causing her to moan more when he started to play with the very sexy green, hard nipple of hers.

Shelia moans, "Mo-re! More! OOOO! YESSS! Drew!" She squeezes him tightly within her even as she can feel him quicken the pace within her. She brings her hand over his on her breast and caresses the hand and arms as he plays with it, making her tingle in pleasure.

Even as Shelia tingles throughout her body, Drew can feel his strength to hold back the urge to cum into his incredibly sexy (and demanding) new wife quickly waning so he slows down but keeps in thrusting as hard as he can. He groans, "Uhhhhhh… I can't last much longer…"

Shelia lightly claws along Drew's arms as she ripples and squeezes around his cock, feeling the way it pulses within her and the way his balls slap soundly against her very wet pussy each and every time. She groans, "Yessss! Cum with me! I want it all Drewby!"

Drew says, "I do with you'd call me Drew… not Drewby, only my mother calls me that…"

Shelia grins up at him and says, "Very OOoooOOOoo well! Drew! Cum for me! I want it now!" She digs her nails into his skin as she slides her hands down over him and small cuts appear along the trail.

Drew groans loudly as the pain is the one thing that breaks through the mental barrier he'd put up to keep from cumming so soon. He erupts into her and is rewarded by a shriek-level cry coming from Shego's mouth and from the way she was reacting; he knew that without a doubt, she was having an intense orgasm at the same time! He noticed that her whole body was glowing green like whenever she used her power but a quick glance at her hands showed that her hands remained unlit.

Shelia passes out from the intensity of her orgasm and with Drew already having been through a lot with his very intense and very sexy wife, Shelia falls forward and by the time he lands almost face first into her breasts, he has passed out to join Shelia in dreamland.

_**(In another bedroom)**_

Zorpox chuckles darkly and says, "Who knew Drakken had it in him to take charge and bone Shego like that?" He looks at Red Flame his new wife as she sat naked as he did in their bedroom while they watched the monitor.

Red Flame giggles and says, "He's a guy, and all guys are such horny bastards when a pretty woman throws herself at him."

Zorpox grins at RF and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, which makes his cock still inside her move about. He looks at her right in the eyes and says, "Oh yeah, we're all horny around beautiful ladies. Good thing I've got the most beautiful woman in the world right here in my arms."

Red Flame kisses him passionately for a few minutes before she pulls back and grins at him, "Good answer."

A low snoring sound starts to come from the monitor and they two of them turn their heads to see that Drakken was snoring a little as he slept.

Red Flame picks up the remote and says, "Let them sleep, they'll discover what our little gift to the new couple was soon enough." She turns off the monitor before turns back to her husband and says, "We are so bad…"

Zorpox chuckles and caresses the cheek of his wife before he says, "Baby, we're the baddest in all the world."

Zorpox turns to the stand where Sensei is and shouts, "Isn't that right Sensei?"

Sensei does a long sigh despite being just a head in a jar and says, "Yes… you two are the most evil couple in the world."

Red Flame laughs and says, "We better be, we rule the world when all those other so-called villains were so lame that they foiled themselves!"

Together Zorpox and Red Flame laugh evilly for a few moments until Red Flame starts to kiss each other slowly and with passion once again.

Sensei sees that they'll be busy for a little while and closes his eyes to reach out to Yori. He is surprised to find her already waiting for him at their usual meeting place.

Sensei says, "Sensei Yori, I am surprised to see you here already. Have you been waiting long?"

Sensei Yori bows to him politely before she says, "No, I just assumed that you would be in here after the wedding."

Sensei nods and says, "You are correct." He sighs softly and says, "I fear that they have some evil plans for their old arch-nemesis's whom they forced to marry."

Sensei Yori says, "I think you are right. Those two would not allow two such as them to be happy for long." She looks around as if checking to see if they were alone before she says, "Sensei, my sources say that you might be in danger."

Sensei pauses as he considers this and says, "What have you learned?"

Sensei Yori says, "Global Justice is going to attempt to bring down the airship and capture Zorpox and Red Flame alive if possible."

Sensei says, "They have already tried to capture them at the wedding."

Sensei Yori shakes her head briefly as she says, "No, that was a diversion. They could not risk bringing harm to the crowd."

Sensei sadly says, "Yet, it was Zorpox and Red Flame that ended up causing the greatest harm."

Sensei Yori nods and says, "You're right Sensei." She pauses to look at Sensei and says, "The real attempt will happen soon, if it is not already happening Sensei."

Sensei says, "Then I will wish them well and hope that they succeed…" He stops when something suddenly happens that causes his image to shake and starts to tilt just as he does in real life.

Sensei quickly says, "It seems it is already underway. Farewell Sensei Yori. Just remember to never fall from your path, and remember the lessons I have taught you." He then returns before Sensei Yori can say her good byes as he didn't want Yori to witness what he knew would happen any moment.

Sensei falls off the shelf he'd been placed on and accepts his fate, waiting for the glass to shatter and a return to what he'd experienced before when his head was cut off.

Instead, the jar bounces on the floor rolling about as the air ship moves about as if it couldn't decide which way it wanted to tilt before he is picked up by Zorpox who angrily shouts, "What's the idea? Who dares to disturb our honeymoon! People will pay for this outrage!" Zorpox waves a hand menacingly in the air even though he was totally naked at the moment and Sensei had unfortunately more than he EVER wanted to see of Zorpox close up.

Red Flame gets dressed into her costume just in time for the air ship to start tilting again in the other direction while Zorpox hits a button on the wall and shouts, "Bridge! What is going on out there!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What did you think Drew and Shelia? Does anyone think that Shelia is REALLY trying to do in Drew by overdoing it with sex or is there another reason? What do you think will happen when Drew and/or Shelia wakes up? What did you think about Zorpox and Red Flame? Do you think they're up to something? What did you think of the two Sensei's conversation? How do you think Yori learned of the attack? What do you think is happening with the air ship?

All thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, smelling, spelling, pictures, texting, and more as usual is always welcome.


	26. Chapter 26: Falling Sky

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 26: Falling Sky**

_**(In Middleton)**_

Zorpox shouts again, "Bridge! Answer me! What is going on!" only to be met with total silence from the speakers.

As the craft rocks hard again with an explosion happening off the port bow, it didn't take a genius to realize that something was wrong and that there were intruders!

Zorpox turns over to Red Flame and growls, "Not… One… I mean it! Not one of these intruders will leave alive!"

Red Flame's eyes flash angrily as she nods and says in a chilling voice that Sensei knew if he'd still retained a body he would have had the chills, "I know." Those two little words carried with them a chill factor that would have frozen even the moon in orbit around the Earth with a thick layer of ice.

Sensei knew that the intruders were in for a very rough time with the way the two of them looked so very serious on their faces.

Zorpox slams the door open, not even pausing to look at the hole he'd created in the wall as he runs with his wife running beside him. He growls, "When I get a hold of the ones responsible for this…" He is cut off when Red Flame says, "No, when WE get our hands on them, there won't be enough of them to fill the tiny spaces under a fingernail."

Zorpox nods at her with burning fury in his eyes that was matched by flames that burned in a woman whose eyes held an intensity that matched her name, Red Flame.

The airship starts to groan as if metal was trying not to bend and failing very subtly when it tilts forward, just a little on the fast side before straightening back up to level ground.

Zorpox and Red Flame manage to keep their feet somehow as the ship lurches a couple more times, frowning as they come across unfortunate crewmembers that laid either dead, unconscious or wounded. Unfortunately for those that they came across in such states, Z and RF were hardly in a forgiving mood and those who were unconscious were spared the horror of being awake for the ways that Zorpox or Red Flame chose to end their lives.

The truly unfortunate ones were the wounded but still conscious enough to know what was going to happen to them. No amount of begging or promises swayed Zorpox or Red Flame from ending their lives in a variety of ways.

Zorpox used his monkey power on one person who only had a broken arm to send him flying backwards towards the wall, slamming him so hard into the wall that if hadn't already been dead from the impact as the bloody mess indicated the fall through it to the ground far below surely finished the job.

Even as one begged for their life and tried to escape on a broken leg in the process, Red Flame activated her costume's secret devices in her gloves before growling loudly and sending a powerful blast of red plasma flame from the two gloves. The blast destroys the person while also carrying on with enough force to blast a hole, though smaller than Zorpox had created, sending the flaming remains down to the ground below.

Zorpox and Red Flame resume their way towards the bridge even as an alarm starts to go off, warning everyone to evacuate the ship.

As the two of them approach the doors to the bridge, they discover that there are a pair of guards there that were not their own standing just outside.

The two guards immediate raise their weapons and aim them at the Master and Mistress of the ship and rulers of the world. Without any hesitation or warning, they start to immediately fire upon them!

Zorpox leaps around, bounding off walls and avoiding each of the blasts from one of the guards as he shouts, "You **dare** to shoot at me? The ruler of the world?" Every leap brings him closer to the guard shooting as fast as he can at Zorpox, managing to only blast a part of his cape by the time Zorpox lands in front of him.

Zorpox grabs the rifle just past the barrel and forces it away from him as he looks at him with murderous eyes at the guy. He looks down at his cape where there is a big hole in it before he growls and quickly grabs the guard with his other hand, throwing him back against the door, which immediately dents from the impact!

Even as the guard pin slammed hard into the door, he still somehow manages to look over at his partner who was still firing at Red Flame, as she seems to be dancing with the way she so gracefully avoids every blast from her. She seems to be taking her time in her dance to work her way towards the guard trying desperately to blast her but missing every time.

When Red Flame is less than five feet away from the guard, she stops her dance and does a flying kick, which knocks the gun out of the female guard's hand, sending it to land at the foot of the guard Zorpox was pinning to the door that led to the bridge.

Red Flame then thrusts a powerful punch at the other woman's face, sending her helmeted head flying back against the other door and creating a small dent. Before she can fall, she moves quickly and pins her by the throat with her arm across the throat.

Zorpox looks over at Red Flame and says, "This isn't the time to be playing with your bitch, we've got to get through to the bridge."

Red Flame leans more against the female guard, causing her to start gasping for hair and choking with her hands struggling to get some leverage to pull the arm away. However Red Flame simply fires a powerful plasma blast at both arms, causing them to be blasted off with the intense heat, sealing the wounds so that little blood escaped.

Red Flame leans off the guard just enough so that she's not making any choking sounds as she says, "Quit interrupting with your pathetic struggles! You'renot leaving this corridor alive! So just accept your arms getting blown off and get over it already!" She turns her head away from the female guard as she looks back at her guy while muttering, "Sheesh, no respect for the ruler of a world anymore. What is the world coming to?"

Zorpox feels a hand grabbing at his wrist and trying to pull it away from him in his distraction. He growls and out pops a blade which he slices the guy's hand off with one powerful swipe.

As the guy cries out and grabs at where his handed used be until Zorpox shouts at the top of his lungs, "STOP THAT OR I'LL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE!" which causes the guard guy to instantly shut up with his mouth clamping shut tightly.

Breathing a bit heaving for a second or two from his loud shout he then moves in close with the blade clearly in sight. In a very low, dark and menacing voice he says, "Who are you and what have you done to my ship?"

The guy looks over to the woman who shakes her head and just barely whispers "No…" before Red Flame chokes her into silence. He looks at Red Flame and with one look at those green eyes that seemed to somehow threaten to swallow and obliterate his very soul, and looks away to the only place he could look, at Zorpox.

Sweat starts to form on the guy's forehead as he sees the coldness in Zorpox's eyes, the gleam of the already bloody blade so close to him and the evil smile as he enjoys watching the guy sweat it out.

The guy closes his eyes as he comes to a decision and opens his eyes as he says, "I'll tell you what's been done… and who's behind all this."

Zorpox eases up on him as he grins even bigger, "Now that wasn't so hard was it? Tell me what I want to know."

The guy suddenly frowns, his eyes displaying fire even as he knew exactly what might happen to him as he says, "We're destroying your aircraft and sending it right back to hell, where you both deserve to be!" He then spits at Zorpox and Red Flame, surprising everyone with his aim as both times his spit lands on the left cheek of the evil world leaders.

Zorpox starts to turn a dark blue where as he growls loudly and the door starts to shudder, seemingly shaking under the immense power building up from Zorpox with Red Flame smiling her most cruel smile that the female guard had ever seen and had she still retained arms and hands, would have covered her eyes.

Both the sky outside the aircraft and the light within it suddenly became black with a red-like fog that swirled clockwise with Zorpox in the center. The whole airship shudders and just as Zorpox begins to yell, with the whole body of the guard starting to push into the doors that led to the bridge.

The guy starts to scream as he feels like he is being compacted as his whole body feels like it is being crushed all over at the same time equally! He screams until he can't scream any more as his ribs, his lungs, every part of his body that was not able to handle the growing, immense pressure collapses inward! That doesn't stop Zorpox though, he continues to blast pressure, keeping it all on just the guy so that as his innards and bones become crushed to a goo and bone powder all the woman can do is watch in horror.

The woman manages to look away from the horrible sight but when she sees the face of Red Flame. The face that she saw wasn't shocked or in horror of what Zorpox was doing to her partner. No, the face of Red Flame delighted, reveled in it even and dare she even think it… highly aroused by what he was doing and it sickened her to her very core of her soul.

The door half that he'd been pressed against finally can't take any more even though it had been designed to withstand high level assaults such as missiles, explosives, cutting torches, and more finally surrenders to the immense power that was Zorpox.

The woman's eyes bugged out as she saw the door along with what remained of her partner goes flying through the air and cuts through everyone in it's path like a super hot knife through butter whether they were intruder or ally until it smashes clean through the front of the ship and sails for miles through the air outside until it disappears from sight.

Zorpox had a blue, glowing monkey form around him and he shouts, "What have you done to my airship?!?"

Red Flame says in a low voice, "Hey there… yeah, I'm talking to you." She grins darkly as she watches the woman turn her head back slowly towards her with eyes wide still from shock and sweating like crazy in her fear. She hungered for the delicious sight, the intoxicating smell of pure fear in someone like what was coming off the woman right at moment.

She leans forward and takes a long, deep breath through her nose to smell that scent of fear once again. She commits it to memory before she says in a slow, almost purring in an evil kind of way "Wasn't that exciting? Isn't my Z just so deliciously evil and it just makes me all the more happy to be pregnant with his child."

Red Flame says, "Stick around for a while, I might want to taste more of that yummy fear of yours." She then raises her free hand and blasts from her wrists grapplers designed to embed into just about any surface and stay there until released so as to pin anyone she wanted to against anything. However they were designed to be shot from a distance, not up close.

The woman cries out in agony as her shoulder bones are broken as the grapplers pin her hard to the door! She cries out again as Red Flame blasts at just above the ankles, crushing her legs to the door as the grapplers rip through muscle and break the bones there.

While the female guard cries, Red Flame says, "Now don't you go anywhere…" and pats her cheek as if they were friends before strolling off into the bridge in time to see that Zorpox had slain almost everyone, ally or intruder on the bridge.

Looking around at the bloody bodies torn apart and thrown everywhere she pouts and says, "Aw honey, you didn't leave anyone for me."

Zorpox breathes heavily as he looks around and says, "So I got carried away. Our mighty airship is coming down and the controls that could have stopped it were destroyed by the door." He looks around and says, "Besides, I didn't get everyone. There are still a few around for you to enjoy before we leave."

Red Flame looks around before she spots a healthy enough guy from the way he was groaning as he regained consciousness and from the way he was dressed, he was most definitely an intruder.

The guy turns over and his eyes widen in fear as he sees the shape of everyone that had been on the bridge, slaughtered!

He then hears a soft footstep and looks up to see Red Flame grinning at him without any sign of mercy in her cold eyes that send shivers down his spine. He starts to back away as he says, "N-No! St-Stay back!" He quickly looks around for a weapon to use and spots one of the weapons that they'd come on board with that was supposed to be effective on Red Flame and Zorpox.

He quickly grabs it and turns to fire it when suddenly he is bathed in roasting plasma fire all over his body! He drops the gun as he screams and tries to roll to put out the pain. As he rolls, Red Flame just strolls up and blasts a hole in the center of him the size of a basketball, which puts a end to the screaming and annoying rolling around.

Suddenly the ship's computer says, "Impact with the ground in 30 seconds. Self destruct in 29 seconds."

Red Flame walks over quickly to the woman still pinned to the door and says coldly, "Well, I'd love to hang out and torture you some more but Z and I have more pressing matters to deal with. Ta-ta…" Leaving the woman to sob as she hung helplessly on the door.

Zorpox and Red Flame take each other's hands and press at their belt buckles with their other hand to activate rockets that erupted from their shoes before they flew out the hole created by the door together hand in hand.

As Zorpox and Red Flame turn after flying a mile quickly. They rotate in mid-air while still flying far and fast in order to watch as their mighty aircraft come to just a foot from the ground.

Inside the woman is still sobbing, pinned to the door with arms sliding towards her pinned feet as the aircraft tilts towards the Earth and she pauses in her crying to say, "Together again in the end…" just moments before the computer says "Zero!" and a loud rumbling sound courses through the ship as powerful energy flows through every deck, every inch of it. The powerful bolts flow through her body causing her to cry out in agony for two seconds before she is ripped from her restraints and drawn towards the white core that seemed to be drawing the ship in. With her last moments, she thinks, "At least the ship is destroyed…" before being swallowed up.

From the outside the ship touches the ground, having flattened many city buildings on its way down when lightning-like energy surrounds the ship, grabbing at it like so many tendrils and including any buildings and people that were curious or foolish enough to be close enough before with a whooshing sound it starts to draw in upon itself towards a white, flashing core.

The people caught in the tendrils of energy screamed and cried out for someone to save them but no one could help them without getting caught as well and in the end they were drawn into the white core where it winked out with a loud thunderous "BOOOOOOM!" that caused people to cover their ears with their hands.

Once it was over, the survivors looked around and saw that a good portion of their city that had been touched by the aircraft was simply gone. No debris existed, no flames, nothing to show that it had ever existed other than the memories and the missing parts of the city.

Coming out of a hair salon a woman walks over towards a comic shop only to find that it was simply gone with a weird kind of crater. Her jaw drops and she says weakly, "L-Larry?" before fainting.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think about this new chapter? Was it evil enough or not? Looks like the mighty airship was defeated by knowing Zorpox and Red Flame, that ship was not the only thing in their arsenal. As for Middleton, it is a big city… Z & RF would have parked for their wedding where it was safe. Now for the questions. Do you think Z & RF were IC enough for the way they've been so far in this story? What did you think of the murderous rampage they went through on the way to the bridge? What did you think of the male guard's "bravery" towards Z & RF at the end? Was Z's reaction a 'little' over the top? Were you surprised by RF's suit powers? What did you think of RF's suit powers? What did you think of the poor female guard by the end? Those brave people who took over the bridge failed to capture the ship or return Kim and Ron back to normal. How do you readers feel about that? Does anyone recognize the way the ship disappeared? It was done in Season 4 after all. What do you think? Is Larry gone? Do you want him to be gone? LOL! Any guesses as to why Z & RF would choose that way instead of a huge explosion?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, reviews, suggestions, submarines, living gargoyles, and more are all welcome.


	27. Chapter 27: Whoa Boy!

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 27: Whoa Boy!**

_**(In Middleton)**_

In the headquarters there was much celebrating going on with the destruction of the flying airship among the people but unfortunately not everyone could celebrate. With the loss of so many brave souls with a failure to succeed in the one thing that would have brought _real_ celebration at headquarters… stopping Zorpox and Red Flame by turning them back to normal.

Dr. Director did not want to admit it but it was beginning to look more and more like they would have to kill Zorpox and Red Flame. That was something she dared not discuss with anyone because she knew that the family of and friends close to Kim and Ron would not allow it unless there was no other way.

On the outside, Dr. Director gave everyone her best smile so as not to throw suspicions as she walks back to her office, where only then does she allow herself a chance to relax her face from the forced smiling she did.

A few minutes later, Will Du knocks at the door and enters. He still looked somewhat injured but he'd been released mostly because he kept trying to leave until it drove the nurses just about bonkers with them trying to keep him where he was supposed to be.

Will walks up to the desk and says in a serious tone, "I heard about the defeat of the aircraft."

She almost sighs and says, "Thank you, it is a great blow to Zorpox and Red Flame today."

Will frowns for a moment and says, "I agree, but this kind of thing is something they won't simply let go. If anything, I imagine a very strong counterstrike as soon as possible." He pauses as he looks down at his superior before he says, "Is there any way I can be of assistance in the planning?"

Dr. Director was actually touched by the offer and says with a soft smile, "No, because we have no way of knowing what their plan is so we can't plan for it. Still, I appreciate the gesture Agent Du."

Will nods and stays standing where he is in silence until Dr. Director says, "Is there something more?"

Will nods and says, "Yes, I'm wondering what you plan to do about Zorpox and Red Flame? They are much too dangerous in their evil ways to incarcerate and there is little chance they will reform because of the way they were changed."

Dr. Director frowns as all smile disappears from her face before she says, "What are you saying _**Agent**_?" That last part being there to remind him that he was not an equal to her.

Will stiffens for a moment under the strong hint before he says more cautiously, "I'm just saying that we might have to consider the option where it will become necessary to eliminate them from the world."

Dr. Director just stares at Will Du, one of her top agents for the longest time before she sighs and says, "You're right agent, but this kind of option is something that I will have to undertake myself. For if any of the Possible or Stoppable families found out, they would undoubtedly try to stop me."

Will shakes his head and says, "No, I will volunteer for that assignment. We can _**not**_ afford to lose you should anything go wrong. We will need someone who can plan the next step should this option fail."

Dr. Director shakes her head and sighs, "No, if I go myself it will be because there won't **be** anyone left if I don't."

Will frowns as he says, "It will never come to that because of your impeccable leadership. We will never fail and I truly believe that those two can be stopped before it comes anywhere near that point."

Dr. Director says, "While I appreciate your vote of confidence, I am afraid that it will soon come to where it will be either us… or them."

**(Meanwhile)**

Zorpox growls and shouts, "I can't believe that they were able to resist us enough to bring down the airship!"

Red Flame says, "I know, and they _**will**_ pay for their defiance under our ruling of the world."

Zorpox nods and says, "At least we cut down their numbers." He looks at her and says, "Something has got to be done about your family. They're the only ones I can think of that could have done this so quickly."

Red Flames's dark eyes lighten up just for a moment at the moment her family was mentions and she turns away before he can see it. She says, "Yes, you're right! They must be punished and made to understand that OUR rule is the only kind of living that they will know from now on!"

Zorpox nods as he says, "We need to come up with some delightfully evil plan of punishment for the resistance."

Red Flame smiles as she leans up against him and whispers, "MMmmm, I so do love it when you talk like that."

Zorpox suddenly grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him as he says, "Soon we will rule the world unopposed and be free to raise our child in EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Red Flame wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a passionate kiss as soon as the evil laughter ends, making soft moaning sounds as she rubs her body against his. She can feel his arms wrap around hers, pulling her roughly closer to his body.

Zorpox squeezes her sexy ass without hesitation and pushes his tongue into her mouth in lust.

Their dark passion grows more intense in their kisses with Zorpox grabbing more of her body before he suddenly breaks the kiss and tosses her to the bed, making her bounce there.

Zorpox grins darkly at Red Flame before leaps on her, tearing off her clothes and sends them flying to various parts of the room. His hands clawing at her naked body and scratching her which only causes Red Flame to moan in lust and return the favor as she claws at his body, tearing off his clothes to join hers in the random spot within the room.

It isn't long before the two of are going at it hot and heavy with unrestrained moans and groans as loudly as either of them wishes to be. Neither of them cared for if anyone dared to interrupt them or spy on them during their special moment, it would be the **very** last thing that they would or see.

After a while, they finally finish and Red Flame cuddles up against him with a very satisfied smile on her face. She noses his cheek and whispers, "I just thought of something Zorpox."

Zorpox doesn't turn his head to look at her and says, "What is it?"

Red Flame whispers to his ear, "If we remove the resistance leader, that should make the rest of them easy pickings."

Zorpox now turns his head to look at her and says, "How do you think we should do that? Dr. Director isn't exactly stupid you know. She won't let herself walk into a trap."

Red Flame grins in a most dark, satisfying way as she says, "She would if she thought there was no other way. So I was thinking we should give her just what she wants."

Zorpox frowns and says, "And what is that?"

Red Flame continues to grin as she says, "A chance to strike at us and save the world from total annihilation."

Zorpox begins to grin as he says, "Yes… and being the hero that she is. She will attempt to take us down herself so if she fails in defeating us, which she will. There will be others who can continue on the fight."

Red Flame nods with that dark twinkle in her eyes as she says, "Exactly, and with her gone. The only one left will be Will Du and I think we can handle _him_ without any problem."

Zorpox starts to chuckle evilly as he says, "And wouldn't it be just perfect that to add insult to her, that we shall actually destroy a most of the world? Leaving just enough for us to rule without question! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Red Flame laughs with him, enjoying the very thought of so much destruction happening to the world!

**(Back at headquarters in Middleton)**

Dr. Director suddenly gets a chill and looks around for a moment before she says softly to herself, "Oh, this is not good… it feels like someone just walked on my grave, a feeling I haven't felt since the time I lost my eye. I barely survived that encounter."

Dr. Director gets up and closes her door, locking and then making sure that all the windows were covered before she begins to remove her top. She looks down and sees the scars that covered her chest including the big one that was near her heart.

Dr. Director remembers the explosion that had created a lot of shrapnel, with one that had pierced close to her heart. The mission had gone so very horribly wrong and there had been signs going in that it was only because she had been so absolutely certain that the Intel that she had was solid that she ignored her instincts.

Dr. Director… Betty as she had to sometimes remind herself so she wouldn't forget that she was more than just a figure of good. She was a human being that could make mistakes, could be hurt and yes, even be killed. She lets out a deep sigh as she also remembers that her own brother had been hurt in the same explosion and that because he had been closer to the bomb that went off, he had lost both a hand and an eye.

Dr. Director had made a promise to herself after that. She would do her best to make the world safer to the best of her ability. She had the knowledge, the skills, the resources, and the allies to make it happen.

However, her brother was furious at her because she didn't lose a hand and he had. As twins, they had always argued and fought over everything because they just had to have things equal.

After all the pain she had gone through, all the therapy, there was no way she was going to willingly lose a hand just to satisfy her brother.

So because of his anger her brother formed the WEE group at the same time she formed Global Justice just so he could spite her.

She runs her hand over the scars on her bare chest and body, glad in a way that the surgery for her face made her look exactly the way she had been before the bomb but she had refused to do anything for her chest. She wanted to wear them as a badge to forever remind her that she could never let down her guard and always listen to her instincts.

She makes a fist, making the glove over her hands stretch tight with a little noise as she knew that she had fallen into the same trap as before. She had allowed herself to over-ride the feeling that she had in her gut as soon as she had heard that Kim and Ron had gone over to the dark side and now the world was paying for it.

She places her hand over her big scar, the one that had nearly taken her life and sighs as her gut feeling was telling her that this is one time she should definitely listen or the cost would be her very life.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know it has been some time since I updated. Still, I haven't forgotten about this story or any of my others. If you have a story you'd like to see updated just pm me sometime. Now for the questions. What did you think of the conversation between Dr. Director and Will Du? Do you think it will come down to it? What do you think will happen with RF and Z? Will they succeed? Do you think Z and RF will truly lay waste to the world just to spite Dr. Director? What do you think will become of their friends and family? What do you of the past of how Betty and Sheldon lost parts of themselves? Will Betty listen to her gut feelings this time? Will she have a choice? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

As usual all reviews, suggestions, ideas, hidden cheat codes for any wii games, and more are always welcome.


	28. Chapter 28: Chaotic?

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 28: Chaotic?**

_**(In Middleton)**_

The streets of Middleton were not a pretty sight with all he hideous mutations still running around and fucking everything in sight.

With the destruction of Zorpox and Red Flame's big ship, the mutations were running even more wild now as the ship had been able to keep the creatures away from wherever it hovered somehow. In short, the leash of thousands and more dogs had been cut free.

What had once been a safety area was now an area of great confusion, chaos and screaming.

The mutant mad dogs and puppies were running through the streets, raping and transforming anyone they could get their hands on.

The surviving people had been wise enough to barricade and arm themselves in case of such a situation along with a few even making it to the Middleton Spaceport and launch themselves into space on one of Mr. Possible's shuttles.

Meanwhile at the same time Red Flame and Zorpox were ready to unleash an evil plan that would cause much chaos as well.

Dr. Director shouts, "Get those people away from the monsters!" She fires a stun beam invented by Electronique that was highly effective against the Mad Dogs and Pep Puppies in knocking them out for a while without harming them.

As she is thankful for not having to use lethal force upon the poor people who are transformed against their will, she still wonders if there is any way to return them back to normal even as she had her best surviving people working on it.

Dr. Director zaps another and misses the one behind her on her blind side that is about to leap at her when suddenly it is blasted, causing it to fall to the ground. She turns to see the source of the blast and sees that it was Electronique. She mentally makes a note to do what she can to help her and hire her services for GJ once it was all over, as she had proven invaluable in the fight against the evil team.

Electronique says, "You shouldn't really daydream at a time like this Director. It is very dangerous out here and we need you if we're ever going to defeat those bad kids."

Dr. Director knew that she was right and spots a chance to return the favor as another Mad Dog approached Electronique and she fires a blast that stuns it good.

Electronique smiles at her and says, "You're right. Any word on when the shuttle will be ready to launch?"

Dr. Director taps her earpiece and says, "Status update on the launch, we're starting to get overrun here." She fires quickly at two more Mad Dogs and one at a Pep Puppy, stunning them. A female voice answers back, "Good timing, I was just about to call you. We are doing final boarding now. If you want to fall back, now would be a good time."

Dr. Director nods and says, "Give the order. I want everyone to fall back. No exceptions, no heroes. I don't want anyone to be left behind."

The female voice over the earpiece says, "Yes Sir, Ma'am."

A few moments later Director heard the order going out, "Everyone fall back to the shuttle! No one stays behind! No exceptions and no heroes!" She frowns as she hopes that they can get off without a hitch before evil duo can retaliate for what happened to their ship. It would just be in their interest to destroy it as payment for what happened.

Dr. Director starts to fall back with Electronique fighting along her side every step of the way. The two of them seal the gates the best they can after passing through it that lead to Middleton Spaceport.

Electronique looks at Dr. Director as they run and says, "How long do you think that gate will hold them?"

Dr. Director glances back and sees the Mad Dogs and Pep Puppies slamming against the gate and not all of them were trying to get through… some of them were using it for mating. She looks back at the ex-villainess and says, "I don't think we have long at all. I just hope they don't get through before we can blast off."

The duo runs and they both arrive just as the voice that Dr. Director had heard, a Jasmine Porter waves at them in a hurried fashion to get on board.

Jasmine shouts over the engines as they start to power up, "Quickly! Get in! The dogs have smashed through the gate and are coming here!" She tries to get them up the steps more quickly but the sudden and loud howl of a Mad Dog makes the two women sprint up the remaining steps.

Mr. Possible shouts from his seat, "Quickly! Get buckled in! They're coming fast!"

The two women needed no further prompting and quickly dive into their seats and strap in even without any space gear since there was no time to put anything on.

The pilot throws the switch, igniting the engines just as the first of the wave of Mad Dogs gets to them.

Mr. Possible shouts, "They are starting to climb on! Hurry!!"

The pilot nods and pushes the throttle forward and with a loud burst of speed it rockets forward down the runway. The sudden thrust knocks off all but two of the Mad Dogs and a Pep Puppy.

The speed picks up and the three of them claw at the wings but even as it begins to lift off into the air, the Mad Dogs fall off and tumble on the ground.

Mr. Possible waits for a few moments and says, "Well I'm glad that's over." A moment later a Pep Puppy appears on the window and growls!

The pilot screams and twists the controls so that the shuttle ends upside-down and the Pep Puppy falls to land on a Mad Dog.

Dr. Director sighs and says, "Let's not tempt fate again shall we Doctor?"

Mr. Possible nods and keeps quiet for the rest of the trip into space.

The shuttle docks with the space station that was orbiting the Earth and all the surviving passengers disembark to explore their new home.

Mr. Possible looks around and says, "Ever be so humble, there is no place like home."

Mrs. Possible nods as she says, "How long do you suppose this station will be able to support us honey?"

Mr. Possible says, "This is a scientific research station. It was designed to house many scientists, projects and in addition there are botanical gardens that grow a variety of super growth plants so we shouldn't run out of air or food anytime soon."

Dr. Director walks up and says with a most serious tone, "I most certainly hope you're right because I have a feeling we're going to be up here for a long, long time."

Dr. Director walks off and finds an office for a quiet place to think. There is a knock on the door not long after however and she loudly says, "Come in!"

A uniformed female soldier comes in and she says, "I need to talk to you about something…" She closes the door even as Dr. Director stands up.

From outside, a moment later if anyone had been within earshot of the door they would have heard a loud gasp.

**(Meanwhile back on Earth)**

Red Flame and Zorpox were anything but happy with the way the resistance group had somehow managed to escape.

Zorpox growls and glows before smashing the door to the planning room they were in, causing it to go flying through the air and beheading one of Monkey Fist's monkeys. Ignoring what had just happened to a servant says, "What happened? We had them and now they have escaped!"

Red Flame looks at her man with her dark eyes, "Don't worry, we know that they escaped into space on one of my father's spaceships. All we have to do is prepare a spaceship and launch it to wherever they are."

Zorpox stomps hard, bending the metal floor downward as he shouts, "No! They have been a thorn in our side long enough! We should destroy them!"

Red Flame hisses in anger, "I know how you feel but our families our up there too. We should separate them and before destroying the rest of the rebels."

Zorpox knew that he wanted their families to witness the birth of their evil child before throwing them all into a deep, dark dungeon. All other lives were worth squat to him! He growls, "Fine! But how are we going to do that? They probably have guessed by now that it is the only reason we haven't struck directly at them so far."

Red Flame grins darkly with an almost dark, hungry predator look in both her almost soulless eyes and face before she says, "They will if we give them a reason to and remember what mattered to us when we were good?"

Zorpox tilts his head questioningly as he says, "Nachos?"

Red Flame shakes her head, "No, stupid guess but I was thinking lives mattered the most."

Zorpox pulls Red Flame up against him and forcibly kisses her before pulling back to say, "I love it! There are still plenty of people alive on this wretched dirtball that we can use to force them back down here and then once we do…"

Red Flame strokes her man's cheek with her nails scratching at him as she says, "We can destroy them at our leisure. All I ask is that we destroy them slowly. I want to hear their screams… their cries for mercy… their pitiful attempts at appealing to our…(snickers) humanity."

Zorpox grins at her before he says, "Have I told you lately just how incredibly vile and evil you are?"

Red Flame slaps Zorpox on the face and says, "No, tell me!"

Zorpox laughs and swats her ass hard enough that he knew it would be red before he says, "You are without a doubt **the** most evil, vile, disgusting, cruel, lustful, mean, woman ever to walk the face of the Earth… and you are all MINE woman!" He begins to laugh evilly in his classic, "Boo-yahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Red Flame growls like a hungry tigress and pulls him hard up against her body, kissing him hard with lust, tearing at his clothes until he is naked and not letting up even as he does the same with hers. She has wild, untamed sex with him right there even as others in that lair would walk to the room and quickly turn away before they were caught and possibly executed.

Meanwhile the spirit of Yori searched for her old Sensei, travelling in limbo. She dares to go to where she could still sense Zorpox's mystical powers even though she had been afraid in the past of what she would see and that she would expose what Sensei had been up to which would lead to Sensei's certain destruction!

Yori feels that Zorpox was busy at the moment with his attention elsewhere so she pushes on carefully, before coming to a very dangerous web of mystical energy designed for some dark purpose. She takes a gamble and slips through it carefully one bit at a time when suddenly there is a noticeable shift in the mystical energies and she quickly but skillfully withdraws as it had been quite scary to feel the energies within limbo shift like that.

She withdraws back into her body and sighs sadly, wondering at the same time what had been that strong ripple.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure hope you will like the evil that will be coming up in the next chapter. I am sure you are wondering what happened to some of the people in the previous chapter. Trust me, you'll find out. So what did you think of their escape idea? After all, if a rocket can be launched during an alien invasion, then they can launch one during a mutation problem wouldn't you agree? What do you think Zorpox and Red Flame will do next? What do you think is making Yori worry?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, and more are always welcome.


	29. Chapter 29: EEP!

_**Team Possible Turns Evil**_

**AN:** If you can't handle evil things like heads in a jar, mutants, and more like in Futurama, don't bother reading any further.

**Chapter 29: E.E.P!**

_**(In the Space Station)**_

Wade says, "This is too dangerous! It won't work!"

Jim says, "It will so!"

Tim nods and says, "Yeah!"

Wade says, "Will not!

Jim and Tim say, "Will so!"

Needless to say they bounce back and forth like this for roughly five minutes until Dr. Director walks up and says, "I hate to interrupt this brilliant conversation between three of the best inventive minds on the station but I'd like to know what it is that the argument is about."

Wade quickly says, "Jim and Tim have come up with a plan that might help us with Kim and Ron but I think it is too risky!"

Jim and Tim both shout, "It is not!"

Dr. Director raises her right hand to silence them and with a slight bow of her head she says, "Let's not get into that again. Just tell me what the idea is and I will be the judge of whether it is too risky or dangerous to work."

Jim says, "We have a plan that will stop Zorpox and Red Flame"

Tim says, "By taking them away from the others!"

Wade quickly says, "It is too dangerous! The technology and theories are unproven and just might end up killing them!"

Dr. Director didn't want to say aloud that she had considered that option given all that the duo had already done. She knew that if they knew she had such thoughts, then they would cease to help her and she desperately needed everyone's help if she was going to stay ahead of them.

Dr. Director says, "Just what **is** this invention that you were arguing about?"

Wade sighs and says, "I came up with an idea for matter transporting before they turned evil as a way of getting them into lairs undetected but I never managed to perfect it and then they find my plans and decide to use it!"

Dr. Director raises her hand again and tries to as calmly say as she could, "Let me see if I have this right. You invented a way to transport people and things through the air and because of some flaw, you are arguing against the use of it. Is this right?"

Wade rubs the back of his neck as looks down and says, "Well it is a lot more than a single flaw or two but essentially if you want to put it that way… yeah."

Dr. Director says, "Ok, tell me about the flaws."

Wade looks up from the ground, reenergized about talking to another about an invention of his. He says, "Well, I got the idea from one Dementor. He had a teleporter but it only worked through the telephone and could only take one person. I tried to improve upon the designs by making it wireless and take more people but that's where I ran into some roadblocks."

Jim and Tim give each other a nod and walk off quickly.

Dr. Director nods as she understands that much and says, "Tell me more, what were your obstacles?"

Wade says, "Well, unlike the teleporter that Dementor had. I did not have any focusing device at the designated receiving location. He used a telephone speaker to refocus the teleporter beam where I was trying to find a way to get the beam to refocus without such a device because what good would a teleporter be if Kim and Ron had to sneak one in, in the first place?"

Dr. Director nods, thinking of some ways to use Dementor's teleporter and says, "Anything else?"

Wade rubs his hands together nervously and says, "Yes, the range was limited to the strength of the signal. So if a lair was too well shielded, then anyone in the teleporting beam would be lost forever or they might materialize inside the wall, destroying them instantly. Plus a bad signal might even mean that they'd meet their spleen on the **outside** rather than having it on the inside."

Dr. Director almost shudders at the very notion of various parts of a person beaming any of their inner organs, outside of themselves. She became aware that Jim and Tim were busy in a corner of the lab as the noise grew from that area and makes a mental note to talk to them.

Wade says, "Jim and Tim were arguing that it was possible to teleport because they had ideas on how to solve the problems but if I couldn't figure it out, then what are the odds that they could?"

Just then one of the twins, Dr. Director wasn't sure which one it was shouts loudly enough for them to hear, "Fixed it!"

Wade sputters as he turns, "What? No! You two couldn't have fixed the teleporter!"

Jim and Tim look to each other as a slow grin grows on their faces.

Jim says, "Hic-a-bicka-boo?" as he turns the teleporter beam at a cage full of harmless spiders and fires it even as Wade cries out, "No!"

Tim says, "Hoooo-sha!" as he turns the and presses another button on the bulky device which sends another beam right at the feet of Wade, creating the cage along with spiders that resumed their crawl as if nothing had happened.

Wade blinks, expecting the spiders to blow up, expire, or mutate into giant, horrific creatures but nothing happens. He says, "What…? Nothing? But past tests always had something horrible happen."

Jim says, "We figured out what was wrong with the re-materialization."

Tim says, "The problem was that there was no homing signal for the beam to fix itself onto and so…"

Jim says, "once the beam had a way to home in on a fixed point rather than just try to come together on its own…"

Wade finishes as he says, "The fixed point for the beam is then able to more accurately materialize or dematerialize without the usual loss of data as from previous tests! Brilliant! Why didn't I ever think of this?"

Jim and Tim just give each other a grin at each other before Jim says, "Probably because…" Tim says, "You haven't played the Space Passage games…" Jim says, "That we have Wade."

Dr. Director says something she'd heard Kim Possible say before, "Ok, moving on… What is the range of this teleporter?"

Jim and Tim's shoulders slouch at this point and they say in stereo, "It is only about 15-20 miles with connections that it currently has."

A thought just occurs to Dr. Director and she says, "Do they know you were working on this teleporter?"

Wade shakes his head, "I told Kim that I was working on a new way for her to get into the lairs but didn't tell her any specifics."

Dr. Director nods as she knew then that this was the one weapon that they had that would be unexpected. She just had to get it close enough to use. She says, "Find out what you need to extend the range so it'll work from here. I'll be back in a little bit." She then spins and stops as she faces the exit, walking out of the room quickly without another word.

Not knowing what else to do, the three of them start talking about what they need to do to increase the range.

Dr. Director goes back to the room where she'd set up her office for the time and opens a communicator. She says, "This is Clever, are you there?"

It takes a few moments but a voice responds, "What a Surprise, I am here."

Dr. Director says, "Don't get Clever with me, we still have a big party to spring with the guests of honor and soon."

Another pause before a smile could be heard in the voice, "Yes, and I just love a good Surprise."

Dr. Director says, "Well I have to go now but I'll get back to you later on the presents and the guests of honor for the party."

The voice from the communicator says, "Ok, see you later alligator."

Dr. Director sighs after she closes the connection and really hoped this subtle plan of hers would work. She had seen what a direct attack was like against Zorpox and Red Flame along with the cost.

_**(Back on Earth)**_

Dr. Director wasn't the only one sighing, a certain pink naked mole rat was sighing too and for much the same reason. He knew he had to bide his time until he could find a way to change back Ron and Kim into their usual selves but it wasn't going to be easy.

Rufus goes through the hallways without any worry as the word had gotten around that if anyone harmed him in any way, they would meet a grisly end at the hands of either Zorpox or Red Flame. He didn't mind being popular but terrified of was not something that he really enjoyed and really couldn't see the appeal in it like Ron or Kim did in their evil states.

As the little mole rat went into the cafeteria with the corpse of the cafeteria lady from Middleton High forever stuck in a pose as she had been stuffed like an animal in taxidermy and a sign next to her that read, "No one denies Zorpox a meal!" All he could do was sigh sadly and hang his head in such deep sadness and shame for he had _tried_ to save her life but the memories of Ron being denied food that he had politely asked for over and over resonated strongly within Zorpox.

Rufus can hear people getting out of his way and is surprised when a gentle hand picks him up. He looks up to see DNAmy there and hears her say, "Aw, are you feeling sad because your owners aren't around? You know what? I bet a good meal will cheer you right up!"

DNAmy carries him right up to the line for the cafeteria and it isn't long before everyone gets out of the way, filling in behind her quickly so as not to lose their spot.

The cafeteria lady couldn't help but glance at the stuffed cafeteria lady before looking at Rufus and says, "H-H-How can I help you Rufus? Would you like some cheese? Or maybe some nachos? Wh-Whatever you want, I'll get it for you!"

Rufus could hear the nervousness and see the almost terrified expression on her face, as he was smart enough to know that she was afraid he would complain and she would end up joining the cafeteria lady in stuff-city. He would never complain as he still had nightmares about it because Zorpox and Red Flame had kept him around while laughing all the way as she screamed and begged for mercy as well as making promises to give him the best meals or whatever he wished to eat. The moment when she had fallen silent was the absolute worse for Rufus because that was when he knew for certain that she was no more.

Rufus squeaks, "Nachos" and the cafeteria lady gets him a large helping with loads of extra cheese. There was even enough for him to go swimming in if he so desired. He squeaks a "Thank you" and DNAmy carries him and his food over to a nearby and recently vacated table.

DNAmy lowers Rufus down and says, "Go ahead and eat something. You'll feel better." She then stands up and gets in line to go get something to eat for herself

Rufus sighs and slips into the food basket and after a moment he starts to eat. He is surprised to discover that he did feel better and much more hungry than he had thought but after that single bite, his stomach reminds him by growling at him. Putting all other depressing thoughts aside he attacks the food with hungry fervor until his belly is quite full and he lays back in the little basket with a happy sigh and falls asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You have to admit that things are looking hopeless all around but Dr. Director appears to have an ally or at the very least a plan. What did you think of the argument between Wade and the tweebs? I bet there is at least ONE fan who can tell me what teleporter Wade is talking about and from what episode. What did you think of the Rufus scene? Don't you just pity him? Do any of you think the cafeteria lady deserved her fate? (This woman is not to be confused with the one from Japan.) Poor nameless lady, any thoughts about what happened to her?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, feelings, stuff you'd like to see me work on next to finish up, and more are all welcome. At least until Zorpox and Red Flame get ahold of the stuff.


End file.
